Our Bond
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Naruto. In order to save Suki Uchiha's life, Naruto decides to take drastic measures. A forbidden jutsu is used to link their minds and bodies. What happens when the two ninjas are finally forced to walk a mile in the other's shoes? Love and chaos of course. The Leaf is never going to be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Our Bond

 **Author's Note:** This is a **FEMALE SASUKE** x Naruto story. If you do not like the idea of a female Sasuke, you might want to turn back now. .

 **Chapter Warning:** Starts off pretty dramatic but I do promise a happy ending ;)

Eien no ai: Is Japanese for love of eternity.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit from this story.

Kyubbi's thoughts to Naruto are in _Italics._

Naruto's thoughts to Kyubbi are in **bold.**

At this point, anything they say to each other, Sasha can't hear the words.

 **Sasuke New Name:** Sasuke's new name is Suki. This means loved one or eagle eyed. I appreciate all the reviews; but hopefully now they will be more about the story and less about the name. If I miss any of them, Sasha was Suki's old name. I hope that clears up any confusion.

Chapter One

Helpless. That's what she was. She had used nearly every drop of her chakra to help Naruto defeat Madara. Suki Uchiha doubted she'd be able to move even an inch, no matter how hard she tried.

On the plus side, she had activated the Rinnegan and they had defeated Madara. Both of were feats only a handful of people had ever achieved. Downside, she honestly thought the Sharingan looked cooler. Oh and that whole she was probably going to die here thing, that sucked.

Her body was numb. She knew she should be in absolute agony, but it was like everything had been turned off. What she was left with was a floating sensation.

So this was dying? Dying wasn't so bad. She'd get to see her family again. She slowly drifts into unconsciousness.

"You have to help Suki, Sakura," Naruto screams out, in not much better shape than his dark haired teammate.

"I will, Naruto," Sakura responds and rushes over.

"This is bad! She's almost completely out of chakra. I don't think I could move her without killing her in this condition," Sakura says and starts to perform medical justu on the last Uchiha.

Other medics were rushing around the battlefield, healing as many as they could. People were being taken off on stretchers or assisted in walking to medical tents that had been put up.

Shizune soon rushes to Naruto's side and begins working on healing the blonde. Suki and Naruto had collapsed side by side, so the brunette and pink haired medics were working alongside each other. It was a race against time. Both young ninjas were more dead than alive.

"AHHHHH," Naruto howls out in utter agony.

"It's actually a good thing that you can feel pain again, Naruto," Shizune says as she pops a pain pill into the blue eyed ninja's mouth.

Naruto knew that Shizune was only trying to help. But the normally amiable young man, was in too much pain to care. _A fucking good thing that he could feel pain again? Well she should experience what he was and see how she liked it!_ But the protest died on his lips, when she mercifully gives him the pain pill.

It took hours of painstaking healing, but eventually Naruto was deemed stable enough to be moved to the medical tent. A few days later, he was transported back to the Leaf's hospital.

It took Suki about at week long to be lucid enough to understand what was going on. She woke up in a hospital bed. The brunette scowls when she notices the chakra restraints. She'd been in the Leaf Hospital more than enough times to recognize where she was.

"WHY DAMMIT?! WHY," she howls out her frustration.

She had been doing what the Leaf clearly wanted her to do. Suki Uchiha had been dying. The last Uchiha had welcomed death's embrace. It would have finally been over. But someone had saved her. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to have her survive. She noticed the date on the calendar showed that several days had passed since the final battle.

"I see you are awake," she hears a female voice say.

Suki looks to see who it was. She'd never officially met the woman. But she knew who was addressing her. That was Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. Shit. This was not going to end well.

"Why nurse me back to health, if you plan to kill me anyway," Suki says neutrally.

At this point, Suki had no real fear of her own death. She wasn't suicidal. She'd never be suicidal. That'd be the coward's way out. Suki was many things, but a coward she was not. But she was surviving mostly out of habit now.

"Trust me the thought of having you executed or just letting nature take its course, did cross my mind. However, two things prevented me from going through with it," Tsunade says.

"Which were," Suki asks the busty ninja.

"The first is you helped us defeat Madara. Like it or not, without you and Naruto working together, we'd all be stuck inside that dream world forever. That does go a long way towards earning a pardon. The second being your death would absolutely break Naruto," she explains.

"Saving the world almost earns me a pardon. Has anyone ever told you that you are a very harsh grader," she smirks.

"A few times. No comment on the second reason, I see," she notes.

"Naruto is loyal to the point of absolute stupidity. I've tried to shatter our bond again and again. But he won't let me," Suki answers honestly.

Why she was being honest with the blonde, she had no idea. Probably because she was still pumped full of pain meds. Yes, that must be it. Suki was not the type to spill her guts to anyone, let alone a stranger.

"Loyal to the point of stupidity, I suppose that's quite an accurate way to describe it," Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle.

When she spoke like that, it was almost possible to remember that Suki was after all, a teenager. She sounded like a kid that had an argument with her boyfriend. It was hard to reconcile such sarcasm with the terror she could inflict on the battlefield.

"If you aren't going to kill me, what are you going to do," Suki asks in an almost bored fashion.

She had to keep fear out of her voice. Some rather horrific possibilities did flash through her head. As long as she was alive, that's what mattered to Naruto. They could still get away with a lot, as long as Naruto didn't find out about it.

"I could toss you in prison, we both know that the prison would only hold you if you allowed it," she observes.

"So not death or prison, are you going to make me a broodmare," Sasha asks.

While the Leaf might want her dead, the Sharingan and now Rinnegan were something they definitely desired. She had the genes that meant if she had children, such "gifts" or "curses" would be passed down. Suki would rather be dead than be the Leaf's super baby incubator.

"No, I'm not going to do that. I'm not a monster. But I do have a suitable punishment, that would allow you to be reinstated as a ninja of the Leaf. Something that you may consider worse than being forced to revive your clan for the Leaf's benefit," Tsunade responds.

"Worse than being an incubator? What could possibly be worse than that," Suki was almost afraid to ask.

"As of now, Naruto is the only person in this world that we know of who can match you in battle. We can't expect him to watch you 24/7 to ensure your…redemption is coming along smoothly," she begins.

"You are going to have Naruto babysit me," Sasha scoffs.

"Essentially, but in a far more intimate way than you might think," was the Hokage's reply.

"Intimate," Suki says and raises an eyebrow.

"This jutsu has not been used in centuries. Eien no ai. It is a linking of the minds. It was originally designed for lovers, but that is not a requirement for this jutsu to work. Essentially it means he would feel what you feel and vice versa. Over time a telepathic link can be established. It will give you both a general sense of where the other is. It is also designed to prevent treachery. This means if you were to attack him, any injury you'd afflict on him, you would also bare physically. The same is true in reverse. However, this does not apply to injuries that you receive from others or he receives from others. I'd advise you from attempting to arrange an assassination. The severing of such a bond, would not end well for your mental health," Tsunade explains.

"That jutsu is forbidden," Suki says in outrage.

"Yes, well desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides I am Hokage, who is going to punish me," the blonde counters.

"Have you told Naruto about your plan," the brunette demands.

"It was actually his idea," Tsunade replies.

"WHAT?! Not even Naruto could possibly be this stupid," Suki would have flailed if she wasn't bound to the bed.

"As you said, he is loyal to the point of stupidity. He'd do anything to save you," Tsunade says.

"Does he even understand the risks of such a bond? Does he know what it entails," Suki questions.

"He does and yes," the alcohol loving ninja replies.

"And if I do not agree to this," Suki demands.

"You do not have a choice. You are a Criminal Ninja in my village and as such, it is well within my authority to punish you in whatever way I see fit," Tsunade answers her.

"Dammit," was all that Suki could say to that.

She was so screwed. Naruto never gave up. He was relentless. If he could feel what she felt and had a vague sense of where she was, then he would just become even more so. That and the thought of sharing her mind in such a way with anyone, was unsettling.

"Is it painful," Suki asks, referring to the Jutsu from Hell, as she had mentally dubbed it.

"It isn't as long as you don't fight it. If you resist, it will be. I'll tell Naruto you are awake," Tsunade turns to head towards the door.

"Wait, he's UP AND WALKING," Suki says in disbelief.

"Kyubbi speeds up his healing process substantially, not to mention his genes from his mother's side," Tsunade answers in an offhanded way.

"That is so cheating! Damn that fox," she scoffs.

"If it is any consolation, I imagine if you were anyone else, you'd probably have just stayed stuck in a coma," Tsunade offers just a little too cheerfully.

"Bitch," Suki says and glares.

"Yes, I am. You'd do well to remember that I also happen to be the Head Bitch In Charge of this village now. I can make your life very difficult if you put that boy through anymore pain than you already have," Tsunade threatens.

"Well played," Suki sighs and acknowledges the blonde has a point.

"Thank you," Tsunade heads off.

A few minutes later, Tsunade drags Naruto into an empty room. She decided it was best to brief him privately. She casts a sound proofing jutsu, just to be on the safe side. That brat had some impressive lung capacity.

"Well brat. She's awake. I told her about the jutsu. She's not happy about it. Figured I'd give you fair warning before you walked in there," Tsunade says.

"Thanks granny Tsunade. I kinda expected that. Suki has never let people in. This has to be her worst nightmare come true," he says in an uncharacteristically insightful fashion.

"But it will save her life and keep her from being tossed into prison," Tsunade reassures him.

"Yeah, I know. I hate that I know she'll have to go through more pain. She's going to resist. I know her," Naruto says.

"Well the two of you have always done things the hard way. There's no reason to expect that is going to change now, brat," Tsunade says and couldn't help but smile fondly at Jirayia's student.

Naruto nods and heads to Suki's room. He was glad she was restrained. He wouldn't put it passed Suki to hurl whatever objects happened to be in her reach at him. And Suki was STRONG. So that shit would hurt like Hell.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Naruto asks.

"Pissed the Hell off! Where the fuck do you get off, loser?! Linking our minds? Just because you are brain dead, doesn't mean I'm going to let you have some of mine," she growls at him.

"I'm really glad you are restrained right now," Naruto says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, you should be. Madara is going to look like an adorable kitten, when I get my hands on you," she threatens.

"Ouch. That's harsh, Suki. Your ancestor was psychotic," Naruto says.

"You think he was crazy, I'll show you crazy," Suki says and if looks could kill, Naruto wouldn't be six thousand feet under. (Yes, six feet under was just not deep enough, to describe the level of fury in the last Uchiha's eyes.)

"Suki, you really need to tone down the homicidal tendencies," Naruto responds.

"You really need to stop being an idiot. Do you understand what Eien no ai does," she asks in outrage.

"It links our minds. You feel what I feel and vice versa. We can't hurt each other, unless we want to fuck ourselves up," Naruto summarizes.

"Naruto, you couldn't hack it. You can not handle feeling what I feel. It will destroy you," Suki says.

"See you do care," Naruto says, grinning.

"You are such a loser. I just told you that your mind could be shattered and you are happy that I'm warning you about that," Suki responds and shakes her head.

"Maybe. But I'm the loser who is going to save your life," Naruto answers.

"Why are you so obsessed with me? How many times have I tried to kill you," Sasha asks.

"Because you're my friend. What kind of Hokage would I be, if I can't even save my friend," Naruto answers.

"You are such a child. Not every story has a happy ending," Suki replies.

"Yeah, I know. This one will though," he says.

"I think you might actually be more crazy than me," she mutters.

"I learned from the best," Naruto says smugly.

"I'd hit you, if I wasn't restrained," the brunette replies.

"I know. Too bad for you that you are," the blonde chirps happily.

Suki is given a few more days to recover fully. Tsunade comes into the room and has several medics with her. The older blonde explains she wanted to be able to act quickly, if something went wrong.

"Oh that's reassuring," the last Uchiha says sarcastically.

"Uchiha what did I say about my position in the Leaf," Tsunade responds.

Suki gulps and nods. Dammit. She sighs. Well one thing was for damn sure, she was not going to give the bitch the pleasure of seeing her cry out in pain. Sasha didn't give a damn how painful the jutsu was; she had her pride.

"Yeah I got it. Let's get this over with," she says with false bravado.

Naruto nods. He had expected that Granny Tsunade would bring backup. He couldn't help but risk a glance at Suki. Yeah, she was going into defensive mode. Dammit. Why did she have to always shut everyone out?!

Naruto couldn't help but remember back at the Academy. Suki had always been apart from the other kids. She never played with them at recess. Hell, she never played period.

He later found out that was probably due more to the trauma of the massacre than her natural personality. But he was a kid at the time and didn't know that. He had just wanted to be friends.

Suki felt Naruto's gaze on her. She looks back. It sounded like in theory, he understood what this jutsu would do. But in practice, he was asking for his mind to be shredded.

Naruto existed in a mythical land of sunshine and rainbows. The good guys would always win. The bad guys would always lose. Only happy endings existed in Naruto's world. Naruto's world was black and white. Suki's world was an endless sea of gray.

"Jeez don't sound so excited, Ice Princess," Naruto says.

"Idiot. I'm from a fire clan. That is a dumb nickname. At least mine is accurate," she responds.

Suki's mind would shatter that illusion. For some reason, that made her feel more guilty than the thought of killing him, ever had. She envied his ability to actually see how truly fucked up the world was and still believe that things could get better. It was a stupid idealistic notion. It wasn't true. But it must be nice to live in that world.

"No, Ice Princess totally fits you," Naruto volleys back.

"If you two are done trading barbs, let's begin. This is going to be a very long night," Tsunade says with a sigh.

Tsunade had made sure to restrain both of them. The mind and chakra often were closely associated. If either tried to fight the link, their chakra could lash out if not restrained.

She proceeds with doing thousands of hand seals. It took all her concentration. If she made even one seal wrong, she'd have to start all over again.

One of the medics cuts Suki's and Naruto's hands, pressing them together. Blood had to be exchanged during this jutsu. The medic was actually scared for her life, once Suki was free. But she hoped Naruto would stop Suki for killing her for her part in this jutsu.

"Sorry," she murmurs at the other woman.

That's when Suki felt it. It was like being swept up in a tornado. She recognized Naruto's chakra. It was almost as familiar as her own. But never had it been so intense. It was like it was trying to blow straight into the pores of her skin.

In her mind, she knew that logically this should have been painful. It should have been utter agony. But instead, it was the opposite. It was a rush. It felt GOOD. Really good.

"Wind amplifies fire," she mutters to herself.

Naruto barely had time to wonder what she meant, when he felt it. Naruto's chakra had gone first, which meant Suki felt the effects before he did. He knew that Suki's natural affinity was fire. In his mind's eye, he could visualize a powerful gust of wind blowing against a fire.

The blonde was familiar with Suki's chakra. But he'd never experienced it like this. Sure, he'd felt her chakra lash out in anger during their battles. But this was different. It was almost like the fire was trying to dart away from his wind. Every time they connected, it would seductively dance away. (Why Naruto's mind had labeled her chakra trying to avoid his as seductive, wasn't something he wanted to overanalyze. )

"Suki, stop running away from me," Naruto says.

Naruto looks at Suki. Dammit! Her eyes were completely glazed over. She must be further under the effects of the jutsu than he was. Was he going to look like that soon? Maybe it was because she was fighting him.

" _This is hopeless. You won't catch her. Besides we share the same body. I assume the link will work three ways. I'll lend you a hand, brat,"_ Naruto hears Kyubbi.

 **"Alright Kurama. Take it away. She's too fast,"** was Naruto's response.

 _"You'd think after chasing her ass all these years, you'd have a higher success rate of actually catching her,"_ Kyubbi muses.

Kyubbi dialed the chakra up to 11 on the Richter scale. Quite simply, Suki would probably always have superior chakra control. But Naruto/Kyubbi had MORE of it.

Finally! There, the wind "touched" the fire. It was like nothing Naruto had ever felt. He knew that her second affinity was lightning, but this was insane.

Every cell in his body felt electrified. It should have hurt like Hell, but it felt fucking hot. He wasn't talking about the temperature. Somehow it was erotic.

 _"That's better. She's yielding,"_ Kurama says.

Kyubbi was right. While he had expected Suki's fire to fight his wind, it didn't. (A few imagines of a damn cat that they had chased as Genin trying to scratch his eyes out, came to mind). Instead she let the wind encase her flames and seemed to be returning the favor.

Suki had expected pain. She hadn't expected ecstasy. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Every spot on her body was overcome with pleasure. (Of course she'd never admit this to anyone. )

A bright light floods the room. It was golden in color and encircles Suki and Naruto. It surrounds them. When it finally clears, on Naruto's mark there was a symbol engraved on his neck of the Uchiha Clan. Suki also received a mark. It was a spiral symbol on her neck.

"I think it was successful. Naruto, Suki, how do you feel," Tsunade asks.

"My neck hurts. It feels like someone took a knife and decided to engrave a tattoo. But otherwise, I'm fine," she says.

"Ditto on the neck thing. But yeah, I'm okay," Naruto says.

"Well that's good. Try to use the link. To feel what the other is feeling," Tsunade encourages.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. The blonde decides to shove his chakra at the brunette. That's when he felt it. It was a flicker in the back of his mind. It was like a few embers burning in a campfire. He knew somehow this wasn't from him. He tries to get a better "look."

It was hard to describe. Naruto didn't hear words. But he felt things. These weren't his emotions. They were definitely Suki's.

She was excited about something. It was a different kind of excitement though. The naïve blonde didn't know how to identify this emotion.

Kyubbi did though. The damn sadistic fox was cracking up. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to tell Naruto.

"Yeah, I can feel her. I think she's riding high on an adrenaline rush," Naruto answers.

"Good. Well that went better than expected. Suki," she asks.

"… I don't know how to check," she mutters.

"Just push your chakra at me," Naruto says.

"Alright," Suki says and sends a burst of chakra at the blonde.

Suki closes her eyes and concentrates. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a warmth. It was sunshine. She follows it. Instinctively, she knew this was Naruto. There were no words, but she picked up an annoyance. It wasn't directed at her. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but she just did.

"He's annoyed. I think at the Nine Tails," she answered.

" _Gotta give the Uchiha this much, she is perceptive,"_ Kyubbi says.

"Can you feel the Nine Tails," Tsunade asks curiously.

"Not sure. I'll try," Suki replies and hits Naruto with more chakra.

Suki wanders deeper into her own mind. She walks towards where the Sun's warmth was coming from. It was fainter, an undercurrent if you will. But she felt something. This chakra was more wild and dangerous than Naruto's. This chakra was also…aroused?

"Yes, I can feel the Nine Tail's. No, you don't want to know," Suki answers Tsunade.

"I assume he's angry about the jutsu," Tsunade says.

"Yes," Suki says, lying.

There was no way, she was going to tell Tsuande the truth. Who knew that Tailed Beasts even had a sex drive? Then again, it was possible that she was just processing his emotions wrong. It was such a faint thread. Maybe she had been projecting her own reaction onto the fox for God knows what reason.

 _"Hmm, interesting. She lied for us. Oh and for future reference brat, when the Uchiha lies her eyelashes flicker just once,"_ Kyubbi says.

 **"How do you know that,"** Naruto asks.

 _"I have nothing better to do than to watch what you are doing. I've had ample time to observe her mannerisms,"_ Kyubbi responds.

"Good. Now we'll have to test the link. Suki I'm going to undo your restraints. I want you to nick Naruto with a kunai," she says.

"Wait what," Naruto yells.

"We have to see if the physical component of the link is as functional as the mental one," Tsunade explains.

"Fine by me. He so had this one coming," Suki says as she was released.

"Whoa. Whoa there. Remember she said a NICK. You know don't try to slash my throat open or something," Naruto says raising his hands defensively.

"I won't do that. I have no way of knowing yet if the physical link is active yet," Suki says and makes a dramatic show of twirling the kunai menacingly.

 _"I loathed Madara. But I must admit there is something appealing when she shows slight hints of her ancestor's sadistic personality,"_ Kyubbi says conversationally.

 **"Shut up! It's not funny,"** Naruto yells at him mentally.

As Naruto was arguing with Kurama, Suki cuts the blonde ever so slightly by pressing the tip of the kunai onto his finger. Naruto yips in pain. He'd had worse of course. It was the ninja version of a paper cut, but it still stung like a bitch.

"Dammit," she growls under her breath, feeling the cut.

The brunette looks down at her finger. Yes, there was just a speck of blood on her finger. She might as well have pricked herself. This so wasn't good.

As Suki was analyzing the various ways this meant she was fucked, something shocking happened. Suddenly something wrapped around her injured digit. It was hot and rough. It glided along the small cut, soothingly.

It took a minute for Suki to register what was happening. Naruto was sucking on her finger. She supposed that shouldn't have surprised her. Naruto's instinct was to try to help anyone in pain. But the gesture still rocked her to the core.

 _"She's shocked. But she is enjoying the attention anyway,"_ Kyubbi says surprisingly smugly.

 **"That's a first. Suki actually wanting to be touched,"** Naruto replies.

Suki's eyes activate. She pulls her hand away from Naruto. She blamed the jutsu. There was no way she'd ever be that affected by someone "kissing it better," so to speak.

 _"Another thing to note about Uchiha's. Their eyes also change when they are aroused,"_ Kyubbi says to Naruto.

 **"She's just pissed that I did it. Suki doesn't you know,"** Naruto replies.

 _"I assure you that she does indeed possess a sex drive. It's just woefully ignored,"_ Kyubbi decides to engage in a debate with Naruto.

 _"_ Why do I feel like you are talking about me with that fox," Suki says and raises an eyebrow.

 **"Shit! This whole feeling each other's feelings thing is going to be more complicated than I thought,"** Naruto exclaims.

"Oh no reason," Naruto says sheepishly.

"Naruto, you are a horrible liar. But whatever. Tsunade the link is mentally and physically active," she sighs.

"Excellent. I do think it would be best if you both stayed in the hospital for a few days. It's important to monitor you. You can share this room," Tsunade states.

"You want us to share a room," Naruto and Suki say in disbelief.

"Your minds are now linked. Sharing a room should be easy," Tsunade says with a smirk and heads off.

"I hope we have fire and tornado insurance," Shizune says when Tsunade walks out.

"Of course we do. They might not be able to hurt each other, but destroying the hospital isn't unlikely," the Hokage says.

"You realize that this was a crazy idea and is probably going to bite us all in the ass, my lady," Shizune wonders out loud.

"It's a gamble, but one I have absolutely no hope it will pay off," Tsunade says merrily.

 **"** And your gambles only work, if you don't think they will," Shizune says.

 **"** Exactly. So this will work, because I think it won't," Tsunade says sagely.

"My lady, you are a genius," her assistant replies.

"Yes, I know," Tsunade smiles smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, and clicks. Lol other than a lot of confusion over Suki's name, it seems to have been well received. If you see any Sasha's here that was a mistake and is supposed to be Suki. Suki = female Sasuke. So onto chapter two.

Kyubbi in bold.

Naruto's in bold italics.

Suki in italics.

Chapter Warnings: Taking some liberties with Uchiha biology and Kyubbi/Kurama/Nine Tails is a frisky fox. Also some swearing.

Chapter Two

Suki looks at Naruto and then looks away rather quickly. Naruto might not have realized what she felt during the bonding, but Kyubbi likely did. Kyubbi was the Devil to Naruto's Angel.

She bites her lower lip. She hoped that the Nine Tails wasn't in a chatty mood. That could get embarrassing fast.

"Suki, don't be like that," Naruto says.

"Be like what," she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"All closed off. We are linked now. So you can't shut me out as easily as you did before," the blonde replies.

Suki distinctly picked up both happiness and sadness at that statement. It didn't take a genius to realize the sadness was at the fact she had shut him out before. Happiness that now she wouldn't be able to do so as easily.

"Naruto, despite my BEST efforts, I have never been able to shut you out. You possess absolutely no sense of self preservation and chased me all over the Five Nations for years. This was even after I nearly killed you MULTIPLE times," she says.

"Because you're my friend. I wasn't just going to leave you like THAT," Naruto yells at her.

"Because I'm your friend? That's INSANE. Do you know how fucking insane that is? That's IT?! That's the reason why you did all of that? For Godsakes even Sakura and Kakashi had given up on me. But not you. I really think that I probably hit you in the head too hard a few too many times. I must have scrambled your brains, "Suki finishes.

 **"You do have to admit, she has a point. I was hoping that after puberty hit, you wouldn't be so damn oblivious,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Oblivious to what,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"Humans make everything so complicated. In my species, the female goes into heat. If the male is strong enough or impresses her, they couple. Sometimes it produces offspring, sometimes not. If they grow to "love" each other, as humans call it, they become mates,"** Kyubbi explains.

 _ **"You wanna try that in English, you big fleabag,"**_ Naruto yells at him.

 **"You are hopeless. Completely hopeless,"** Kyubbi sighs and settles down for a nap.

"You are doing it again," Suki growls.

"Doing what again," Naruto asks.

"Talking to the fox. Sometimes you go quiet. But I know you aren't zoning out. Now I can actually FEEL that you are talking to him," the brunette answers.

"Wait you can feel it? Can you hear the words," Naruto asks, suddenly really nervous about this whole bonding thing.

"No. I can't hear words. The Nine Tails is fainter than your signature. But it's like if put sugar in a glass of water. It's there," she couldn't quite explain the sensation that was Kyubbi's presence.

"Oh good! I mean, I don't know if Kurama would really want his thoughts broadcasted, ya know," Naruto replies.

"Kurama," Suki repeats, completely baffled.

"That's Kyubbi's real name," the blonde clarifies.

"Ah I see," Suki couldn't think of a snappy comeback for that one.

"I mean it though," Naruto says obviously referring to the shutting him out discussion.

"I know you do," she murmurs softly and looks out the window.

It was as if the universe was mocking the last Uchiha in some cosmic way. Outside the hospital, it was a beautiful summer day. The sky was as blue as Naruto's eyes. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was warm, but not too hot. There was a soothing light breeze. The birds were chirping. The flowers were in full bloom. It was like a damn postcard.

People were milling about the street. They were walking, talking, laughing, shopping, and in the case of some children, even playing. If one were to look outside the window now, they never would have guessed that the world had very nearly ended as they knew it. They could have all easily ended up in dreamscape forever.

"Suki, it's over. The truth is getting out there now about Itachi. He can rest in peace. We defeated Madara. There's no reason why things can't go back to the way things were before," Naruto says.

"You mean with Sakura hanging on my every word, you eating ramen by the truckload, and Kakashi reading his damn books," she asks with a slight hint of amusement.

"Yeah! Well maybe not the Sakura thing anymore. I think she's kinda scared of you now to be honest," Naruto says.

"Good. She's annoying," Suki replies.

"I never got why you don't like her," the blonde wonders.

Naruto caught a flash of something. It was like thunder in the back of his mind. He goes towards the sound. He sees it. A memory. It wasn't his memory or Kyubbi's though. It was Suki's.

He could see Sakura talking to her. It was clearly from a long time ago. Sakura's hair was still long. She was talking about Naruto not having parents and that's why he didn't have any manners. Suki had gone off on Sakura. For Suki, who was an orphan like Naruto, this was a bridge too far.

 _"Alone... Isolated... It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone," she'd said. (Quoted from the show. )_

"So that's why. Suki, she was just a kid. She didn't understand. It's not like she was lik-," Naruto starts to say.

"Like us. Alone. Orphans. I know. There are other reasons," she says with a shrug.

Another thunder clap. Well actually several small ones. Images kept flying by. Sakura hitting Naruto. Sakura yelling at him. Somehow Naruto got the impression that Suki was to put it mildly, pissed about this.

"You're mad that she hit me? That's a little hypocritical. I mean like you said you tried to kill me several times," Naruto says.

"Yes. I'm the ONLY one allowed to beat you up. That is my job," Suki answers as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Women make absolutely no sense," the blonde says.

"It makes more sense than you chasing my ass for years," she responds.

 **"In your defense, that is a fine ass by human standards. Trust me, I've been around since the Sage of Sixth Path's days. I've seen a lot of human females. Vicious she may be, but a damn fine rear,"** Kyubbi offers "helpfully."

 _ **"Kurama, just shut up. She might be able to hear you eventually and I don't wanna have to save your furry ass,"**_ Naruto replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that I should smack you for something," Suki says with a raised eyebrow.

"Not my fault! It was Kurama," Naruto said.

"Uh huh. Well it looks like we are stuck sharing a room for awhile. Tsunade is a stubborn bitch," Suki responds with a sigh.

 **"Hmm I wonder who would win that fight. Now those are two Alpha females. Plus it'd be glorious with all that cleavage bouncing around. Tsunade is too old for my tastes but one has to admit, that she looks very good for her age,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"I think you spent too much time around Pervy Sage,"**_ Naruto scoffs.

 **"If I didn't share the same body as you, I'd say you were too young to notice females. Honestly,"** Kyubbi returns the scoffing.

"I can't believe you just called Granny Tsunade a bitch," Naruto says.

"I did. Please don't tell me after EVERYTHING you've been through, you are scared of bad words," Suki says mockingly.

"I am not! I'm just saying she's not," the blonde defends the Fifth Hokage.

"That's because she likes you. She doesn't like me. Mostly because I hurt you. I don't blame her, I know that your father was her best friend's student. Naturally, she's attached to you. I'm just saying, facts are facts. She would have loved to mount my head on a pike," Suki says casually.

"She's not like that," Naruto insists.

"Alright. I admit I was being dramatic about the pike. But she would have loved for me to be killed. She said as much. She only spared me because of you and without me, it's doubtful that Madara would have been defeated," the last Uchiha says.

"…She actually said that," the blue eyed ninja asks.

"She did. You can ask her yourself, if you don't believe me," Suki responds.

"Oh," Naruto didn't seem to know what to say to that.

The sunshine that had flickered at the back of her mind, briefly went black. An overwhelming void of loneliness. Suki somehow knew that Naruto was picturing her death.

"It's really not healthy to be that attached to one person," she mutters.

"Maybe not. But I will protect my friends. That includes you, whether you like it or not Ice Princess," Naruto chirps merrily.

It was then that Suki realized that at least some of the time, Naruto was faking it. He had a smile and his voice was happy, but on the inside he was anything happy at the moment. He was acting.

"You are such a faker," Suki yells.

`"Faker," Naruto blinks.

"The eternal sunshine act! You sound happy but you aren't," she says and rolls her eyes.

"Wait you're mad that I don't freak out more," Naruto asks in confusion.

"No! I'm mad because it's like a law of the universe. You are supposed to be the happy idiot. That's your role. It's comforting even though it makes no fucking sense," the dark haired ninja says.

"Well even though that doesn't make any sense, I'm happy that you are expressing yourself in a way that doesn't involve trying to stab me," Naruto replies, with a genuine happiness this time.

"Unfortunately, I can't stab you now, unless I want to stab myself," she says and looks at her nails in a bored fashion.

 **"Like I said, vicious. I admire this in a woman,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Kurama, you are really messed up in the head,"**_ Naruto replies.

Suki stretches. Then she tenses up. Suddenly she lets out a startled cry of pain. Fuck her shoulder!

"Shit," Naruto says, gets closer, and gets behind Suki.

"Dammit. Naruto what are you doing," Suki says as she clutches her shoulder.

"Helping. Pervy Sage taught me this," he responds.

"…," the Sharingan wielder was speechless, God only knows what Jirayia had taught Naruto.

"It's not like that," Naruto protests.

"Alright," she replies cautiously.

 **"Well you did say Jirayia taught you. Can't blame her for being suspicious,"** Kyubbi offers.

 _ **"KURAMA,"**_ Naruto exclaims.

Naruto decides to tune out Kyubbi for the moment. He starts working on Suki's shoulder. It was rare that he got to touch her outside of fighting. Idly he wondered how she kept her skin so soft.

"Mmm," he hears Suki say, as she leans back into the massage.

The fire was back, but this time he got the impression of it taking the form of a cat. Said fire cat was purring. That was new one.

 **"If there's anything you want to find out, he defenses are lower now,"** Kyubbi says.

Naruto knew he shouldn't. It was wrong to take advantage of the situation. But Suki never shared well anything voluntarily. He had to know that she wasn't going to try to run off again. (At least that's what he told himself.)

There was one memory that was flickering below the surface. Naruto decides to explore it. It was Suki. She was probably around 14. It was definitely after she left the village. There was no headband and she was wearing that training outfit that Orochimaru gave her.

Naruto could sense that she was reluctant about something. She knocks on the door of the room Kabuto had his medical lab set up. The younger Suki bites her lower lip and takes a deep breath before entering.

"Ah Suki. Your physical isn't scheduled for another month. Did you hurt yourself during your training," Kabuto asks.

"Not exactly," she mutters.

"Did Orochimaru tell you to get me," the silver haired ninja questions.

"No. It's a medical issue. At least I think it is anyway," she murmurs.

"Suki, I can not help you if you do not tell me what it is," Kabuto says.

"It's my Sharingan," she starts.

"That does sound serious. Is your vision deteriorating," he questions.

"No. My vision is fine," she replies.

"Good. Are you growing tired more easily, after using it," Kabuto asks.

"No. It's activating without my consciously doing so," she answers.

"Hmm I see. When does this happen," the medic interrogates her.

"It varies. Sometimes it's during fighting, other times not," Suki replies.

"Odd. If it was only in battle, I'd say it was just a reflex. Suki how old are you again," Kabuto questions.

"14. I don't see what that has to do with anything," she says.

"Ah. It's probably just the hormones of puberty affecting it. Which is odd, as you seem to have been an early bloomer in that regard anyway," he says.

"…," the brunette was speechless and looked absolutely horrified by that implication.

"I am asking purely out of a scientific perspective. Were you aroused when your Sharingan activated," Kabuto asks.

"PERVERT," Suki says and smacks Kabuto.

"Owe! I'll take that as a yes. Fascinating. The Sharingan appears to be triggered by arousal as well as anger or fear," he muses.

"Fuck you," Suki storms off, feeling furious and embarrassed as Hell.

"Suki, you are FAR too young to make that sort of offer," Kabuto says.

"That's it! CHIDORI," she yells and charges at him.

That's when the memory faded out. During watching this memory, Naruto kept up the massaging. Suki was making sounds that he hadn't heard her make before. It wasn't anything shocking. Little sighs of contentment.

Suki didn't realize that Naruto had watched one of her memories. Nor did she realize that her Sharingan had activated. Naruto did though. Naruto being Naruto well he wasn't going to be quiet about that.

"Wow, didn't think a shoulder massage would be enough to get you going," the blonde observes.

"Loser, what the Hell are you talking about now," the other ninja asks him.

"Your Sharingan activated," he says.

"So what," Suki asks.

"… I well I'm still getting used to this bond thing and saw a memory of yours with Kabuto explaining stuff about the Sharingan," he answers.

"YOU WHAT," Suki yells in outrage.

"Sorry, it just kinda happened," Naruto says and decides backing up from a pissed off Suki was in his best interest.

"You are so damn lucky that I can't hurt you, without hurting myself," she says, twitching.

"Oh right. You can't hurt me now. Well not unless you are willing to take what you dish out," Naruto states happily.

"I hate you so much right now," she growls.

"Not what your Sharingan says," he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Clearly it is on the fritz. I should have the bitch look at it," she says neutrally.

"Makes sense I guess that you'd be sensitive. I mean you almost never let anyone touch you. So you were going to respond," he tries to calm her down.

"Naruto I swear to all the Gods and Goddesses that if you EVER tell anyone about that Kabuto memory, I will find a way to make your life a living Hell," she threatens.

"Alright. Alright. I got it. You got that whole scary threat thing down pat. Madara would be proud," Naruto says and gulps.

"Good," Suki replies.

Suki settles down. Now that she had suitably threatened the blonde, she could relax. Naruto apparently needed his life threatened at least once a day.

Rarely did a full 24 hours pass without someone trying to kill him. Honestly, she was surprised Kurama wasn't a cat tailed beast. Naruto definitely had more than nine lives. It would also match his number of tails.

"Guess you are feeling better. Still be careful with that shoulder at least for a bit," Naruto says.

"Yeah," she nods at the shoulder thing.

"You should probably try to sleep it off," he says.

"For once, you're right," she says and settles into the bed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Naruto says, flailing.

"That you are an idiot," Suki smirks and wraps some blankets around herself.

"You are such an Ice Princess," he says, twitching.

"Mhm. Whatever," the dark haired ninja closes her eyes and soon her breathing evens out.

 _ **"Did she really fall asleep instantly,"**_ Naruto wonders.

 **"It's quite likely. Given the type of lifestyle she's lived for the last few years, she trained herself to get her rest when she could,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Maybe. That's so sad, that even sleep is training to her,"**_ the blonde replies.

 **"It kept her alive. That's all that really matters,"** Kurama offers.

 _ **"Yeah, if she died, I'd kill her,"**_ Naruto responds.

 **"That makes absolutely no sense. Then again your actions with Raven Fur have NEVER made sense,"** Kyubbi says and shakes his head.

 _ **"Who the heck is Raven Fur,"**_ the blue eyed man asks.

 **"One of my names for Suki. Her hair color is the color of a raven's feathers. But she is a vicious vixen, so I say fur instead. Raven Feather just doesn't have the same ring to it,"** Kyubbi explains.

 _ **"Okay then,"**_ Naruto didn't know how to respond to that.

Naruto shakes his head and settles down. There was only one bed. But they had slept next to each other on missions as Genin. So it wasn't the first time, they'd slept together. (Not in that way Kyubbi!)

He falls asleep shortly after settling in. Naruto thought he was dreaming at first. He saw a much younger Suki, probably around seven. He follows her to her family's home.

That's when he saw it. He'd heard about it from Suki and other people of course. But it was another to actually witness it. There was blood everywhere, the child sobbing over the fresh corpses of her parents.

Then her brother had appeared. There had been such relief at seeing Itachi. Until she found out he'd done it. Didn't matter that later they found out why Itachi had done it. Child Suki didn't know this. Child Suki probably wouldn't have understood, even if she had known.

That's when Suki woke up screaming. Naruto could feel her terror, her confusion, her sense of betrayal, and her fury. She looked like she didn't realize it had been a nightmare yet. Well maybe nightmare wasn't the right term. It had actually happened. A disoriented Suki was a very dangerous Suki.

"Suki, it's okay. It was just a dream," he says.

Shit this could get bad. He grabs her and pins her underneath him. At first it was a struggle. The last Uchiha seriously didn't seem to realize she was awake yet and that Naruto was NOT Itachi.

 _ **"Kyubbi can we do ANYTHING with the bond? She's not calming down,"**_ Naruto asks desperately.

 **"I have a suggestion, but it might earn you a Chidori to the nuts,"** he offers.

 _ **"I'll take it. She's going to hurt herself or someone else like this,"**_ he says.

 _ **"She's an Uchiha. Uchihas all have a birthmark. This birthmark is particularly sensitive to touch. Hers is on her left hip,"**_ Kyubbi says.

 _ **"You sure about this,"**_ Naruto asks.

Kyubbi assures him that he was. Naruto gulps. Jesus, Suki might think that he was trying to grope her or something. But he had to do something. He slides his hand underneath the top of her pants, gliding it all along her hip. He had said her left hip after all. If he touched all of it, it stood to reason he'd get the birthmark at some point.

The transformation was stunning to say the least. Suddenly, her eyes lull to the back of her head. Suki arches her hips into his touch and lets out a soft gasp. Then her eyes start to focus. Yeah, that had worked.

"Wh-at happened," she asks.

"You had a nightmare. I had to restrain you. So that's what happened that night," he said.

"… You saw that," Suki asks.

"All of it. But it's okay. It's over now. Itachi's name is cleared. They can all rest in peace and you can move on. There's no more need for nightmares," he says reassuringly.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she says.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. You okay," he asks.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I haven't dreamt of a thousand times before," she states.

"Suki," Naruto didn't know what to say.

He does something that normally would have been classified as very stupid. He pulls her into a hug. Surprisingly Suki not only lets him, she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry this story took awhile to update. My _**Well No One Saw That Coming**_ and the sequel _**Meet the Uchihas**_ kinda took over. ^_^ Anyway, I'm pleased this story has been well received with a lot of follows, favorites, and some reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any requests for this story or others, let me know in a review or private message.

Suki's thoughts in _italics._

Naruto's in _**bold italics.**_

Kyubbi/Kurama in **bold.**

Chapter Warning: :P Yeah, Jirayia gave a gag gift. A rather suggestive one to Naruto. Suki finds it. This is rated M, so I'm assuming most readers aren't going to be offended by the dirty humor. Just in case though, I'll put a warning before that scene.

Chapter Three

Suki wasn't sure exactly when it happened. But at some point she must have fallen back asleep. It seemed that Naruto had as well.

How did she know this? Because when she woke up she realized a couple things. The first there was warm air blowing onto her neck. The second is she was much warmer than she normally was. The third was something was wrapped around her waist, something strong. So naturally she looked back.

She'd been cuddled up against Naruto. His head was close enough to hers that she could feel his breathing. His arms were wrapped around her. It didn't surprise her that Naruto was a cuddler.

That was just who he was. He was the type of person that craved attention. Hell he didn't even care if it was positive or negative it seemed. He just couldn't stand to be ignored.

Suki desperate to save her reputation as a badass, tries to wiggle out of his hold without waking the blonde. If he saw her cuddling, he'd NEVER let her live that shit down. This was just unacceptable!

 **"Well Raven Fur is up and trying to be sneaky,"** Kyubbi says in what Naruto seriously thought was an amused tone.

 _ **"What are you talking about,"**_ Naruto was still half asleep and hadn't noticed Suki's attempts to get out of cuddling position.

 **"Wake up, brat and have a look for yourself,"** Kurama answered.

 _ **"Alright,"**_ Naruto says and opens his eyes.

"Never would have thought of you as a cuddler," Naruto says.

"Dammit! I am not," Suki scoffs.

"Kyubbi says differently," the blonde replied.

"Damn voyeuristic fox," the brunette growls.

"I always knew that deep down, you were really just a cuddly kitten," Naruto says. (He realized he was going to pay for that one. But it was too much fun messing with her, not to take the shot.)

If you had told him a month ago, that Suki would be back in the Leaf and sleeping next to him, he would have said you were nuts. Obviously, he wanted to bring her back. But the whole sleeping in the same bed thing, was completely out there. Granted, it was a hospital bed. He still counted it though. He doubted Suki would let many people lay next to her. When a ninja was asleep, they were vulnerable. Suki never let her guard down.

"Oh that's it," Suki yells, rolls around, flips them, and pins the blue eyed ninja underneath her.

 **"She's glorious in her fury. She would have made a fine tailed beast,"** Kyubbi says conversationally.

 _ **"I guess in your world that is supposed to be a compliment,"**_ Naruto shoots back.

 **"Of course. You may wish to dodge now,"** Kurama advises.

Naruto didn't have time to dodge. Suki got the punch in. That's when she cries out in pain, at the same time as Naruto. The last Uchiha covers her face, as though she was the one to take the hit.

"Dammit! Forgot about the physical aspect of the bond," Suki says, clutching her injury.

The last Uchiha had always had a vicious hook. Whoever had come up with the phrase, _You hit like a girl,_ clearly had never been sucker punched by the brunette. Fuck that hurt. Thanks to the bond, Naruto knew it hurt her as well.

"Here let me see it," Naruto says.

"It's fine. I've taken worse," Suki answers.

"Why do you always have to fight me? I'm trying to help you," the blonde says and grabs Suki (whose hold had loosened thanks to nursing her injured face), pulling her underneath him.

"Habit," she murmurs looking up at him.

It was fucking infuriating. Every time he tried to help her, she'd always try to pull away. He knew she was independent. But it'd be nice to know that she trusted him, once in awhile.

Naruto was about to tell Suki off for this, when she looked up at him. There was something about the last Uchiha's eyes that had always distracted Naruto. It didn't matter if they were their natural midnight black color, the ruby red of the Sharingan, or the lavender of the Rinnegan.

He just liked having her eyes focused on him too much. He wasn't really sure why. Probably because when he was a kid, he realized that she knew what it was like to be alone. So if she paid attention to him, it meant more than if the others did.

"Yeah it's swelling pretty bad," Naruto says, keeping Suki pinned down with one hand, and leans over to the counter to get some medicinal cream

It was indeed swelling bad. Suki hadn't held anything back in that punch. There was no way, he was going to let her try to play the tough girl. He made sure his hold on her was firm, as he applied it.

"Looks like you need it more than I do," she says smugly, noting Naruto's black eye.

"We both need it. If you hurt me, you get hurt just as badly. That and vice versa," Naruto rubs the cream along her face gently.

Gentle was not a word she associated with Naruto. The blonde was extreme in everything he did. He was loud, hyper, loyal to the point of stupidity, brave, strong, and wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time.

She hated to admit it, but it did help. The brunette reaches for the cream. She was going to return the favor. That's when she realized Naruto still had her pinned down.

"Naruto, let me up. I'll do you next," Suki states.

Naruto was shocked enough that Suki wanted tend to his injury, that he let her up. She grabs the cream and begins applying it to his painfully black eye. If he didn't know better, he'd say Suki felt guilty. Why he didn't know. They'd definitely roughed each other a Hell of a lot more than that in the past.

"That should do it," she says, having reclaimed her spot of being on top of him.

It was at that moment that Tsunade walked in. She was treated to the sight of Suki Uchiha on top of Naruto Uzamaki, straddling his waist. Naturally, that looked a lot more… suggestive than it actually was.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, when I said you should share a room," Tsunade says dryly.

"It's not like that Granny Tsunade," Naruto yells.

Damn! Why did people always walk in on them at the worst times. Naruto had spent years traveling with Jirayia. Despite popular opinion, he wasn't completely naïve. Having a woman straddling his waist and on top of him, well it looked pretty suggestive. Suki was probably going to go nuts at the implication, Tsunade was making.

"Uh huh. Go on brat, this should be highly entertaining," the busty blonde replies.

"Naruto was being a loser as always. He pissed me off. So I decked him. But because of the bond, we both got black eyes. So I was just applying some cream to his injury," Suki rattles off, as if she had rehearsed this. (And she had to a certain degree. Many a time, did Suki have to explain to Kakashi some rather interesting scenes he walked in on, during their training.)

"Alright, let me see how bad you got each other," she sighs and looks.

"Well Suki, you did a good job fucking yourself up, along with Naruto. Nothing I can't handle though," she says and uses medical jutsu to fix their injuries.

"Thanks," Suki murmurs.

"Considering the bond, it might be best if you two lived together. Suki's district is obviously bigger," Tsunade suggests.

"Wait you want us to live together," Naruto blinks.

"That's a very bad idea," Suki says.

"You've gone on missions together. You managed not to kill each other. You CAN'T hurt each other, without hurting yourself. That takes most of the risk out of it," the Hokage argues.

"We'll drive each other crazy," the brunette argues.

"You've always done that. Besides, it will reassure the Council. Naruto is the only one who can handle you if you snap," Tsunade says and seems to have put her foot down.

"I've never actually been to Suki's place before," Naruto muses.

Wow. He was actually going to the Uchiha District. Even more unexpectedly, he was going to live in it. He wondered what Suki's house was like. Was she a neat freak? Yeah, he figured she probably as. Suki was pretty OCD about being clean. He remembered as a Genin walking in on Suki smoothing the wrinkles out of her sleeping bag.

"That's because you are like a bull in a China Shop," Suki scoffs.

"HEY," Naruto says.

"It's true," she says shrugging.

"Bull or not, he's going. That's that," Tsunade states.

"We'd have to live in the same house. It's the only one that's inhabitable right now. I was never able to maintain the entire district. I only focused on keep my home, decent," Suki begins.

"That's fine. You already shared a hospital bed. Sharing the same house, shouldn't be an issue. I'm assuming that there is more than one bedroom," Tsunade reasons.

"Yes," Suki says with some bitterness.

Naruto caught a flicker in Suki's mind. He couldn't hear the words, but the images were rather clear. A picture of Itachi flashed in one room. Another of her dead parents. Then her room. It was pretty clear what was on her mind, _Which dead person's room should he take?_

"I'll take Itachi's, if that's okay with you. I mean I knew him. I didn't know your parents. Seems more respectful to take the room of someone I knew," Naruto says.

"That and he wasn't murdered in his room. Probably a good choice," Suki agrees.

"Um Suki, about your family. I mean they aren't still around," Naruto asks.

Naruto was suddenly bombarded by images of some very bloody looking ghosts. The blonde was terrified of ghosts. Most ninjas didn't believe in that sort of thing. But Naruto did. (He'd seen people brought back from the dead. Were ghosts really that much more unbelievable than that?)

"Are you actually asking me, if my family is haunting my District," the brunette raises an eyebrow like _He's not serious, is he?_

"Well yeah," Naruto says sheepishly.

"I wish they were. But no. It's just me," his dark haired teammate replies.

"Got it," Naruto says.

Naruto felt a wave of loneliness crashing down on him. He knew it wasn't from him or Kyubbi. Dammit. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. A thought struck him, _Alone. Always alone._

"You aren't alone," Naruto says.

"Huh," Suki looks confused.

"Wait you heard that," the brunette processes what just happened.

"Yeah. I wasn't trying to. It was just really loud," the blonde says.

"Well I see the bond is progressing quickly. It looks like if you feel something powerfully, it has a stronger chance of registering as actual words. Interesting, I'll have to make a notation of this," Tsunade states.

"But I don't hear thoughts from Naruto," Suki sounds slightly outraged. (That wasn't fair that he could hear her thoughts, but not the other way around.)

"Probably because the bond is so new. Likely you are also fighting it more than him. Naruto voluntarily entered this bond. You did not," the blonde woman explains.

"I guess that makes sense. So we can leave the hospital now," Suki asks.

"Yes, you can leave the hospital. You can head to Naruto's home and help him pack," she states.

"Fine. Anything is better than being stuck in a hospital. I really hate hospitals," Suki says.

Naruto sees a memory flash in his mind's eye. Suki was seven. She woke up in a hospital bed. She'd overheard some medics discussing the massacre. Suki it seemed had a very good reason to hate hospitals. (Naruto mostly hated them because needles were not fun.)

"Yeah let's get out of here," Naruto says and takes Suki's hand, running out of the room.

He leads her to his apartment. Once again, Suki had another reason to hate the village that Itachi had died for. Naruto had saved the world and his apartment was barely big enough for one person. Idiots. They should have given him a mansion and kissed his ass.

"Right, shouldn't take too long. I'll make some clothes and we'll be out of here in no time. Can you just toss whatever you see into boxes," Naruto asks merrily.

"Sure," Suki starts putting whatever she saw into boxes.

 **Warning Jirayia's Gag Gift Scene**

She stops when she notices a box marked _From Jirayia, to Naruto. Happy Birthday. Use these wisely._ For Godsakes there was even a winky faced smilie on it. The last Uchiha had to know now. She knew it was a violation of privacy, but she doubted Naruto would actually care.

Suki wasn't sure what she was expecting. A box of XL condoms definitely wasn't it though. In hindsight, this WAS Jirayia, so maybe she should have seen that one coming. (Pun intended.)

"Do you have a lover I should know about," Suki asks dryly.

"What are you talking about," Naruto says or maybe it was one of the three clones he'd created. (Anymore than five people in that apartment and it would be too cramped to move. Four Narutos and one Suki.)

"The box of condoms that Jirayia gave you. Flavored as well. How considerate of him. Guess he got the size wrong though," Suki says and decides oh yeah, she was getting him back for that cuddling comment!

"Ohhh! That was a gag gift. Wait what do you mean he got the size wrong," Naruto asks.

"Says XL," Suki states and proves that no, she was not above size jokes.

"… Actually that's the right size," Naruto replies perhaps a bit smugly.

"No way. I don't believe it. Not for one second," Suki replies throwing them in the box.

"Want me to prove it," Naruto says.

"…," Suki was left speechless.

"That's what I thought. Well that looks like everything," Naruto says.

Suki wonders if he was actually serious. Would Naruto actually "prove it?" Naruto had never been shy. But he'd always seemed so innocent in THAT respect. She doubted he'd actually flash her.

"And yes, I would actually do it," Naruto says.

"Doubt it," Suki says more confidently than she felt.

Naruto's voice was different than usual. She'd heard this tone a few times before. The one time that stood out in particular was against the fight with Madara. Yeah, he might just be crazy enough to flash her. But if she called his bluff, he'd back down.

"Besides, you don't have anything, I haven't seen before," she states.

 **End Gag Gift References**

"Wait what," Naruto tries to process that.

 **"She's seen other men. Her scent tells me she's still an innocent though,"** Kyubbi offers.

That didn't help though. Naruto wasn't sure why, but that set him off. The thought of Suki around naked men, had him seeing red. He tried to rationalize it. She'd been in the Sound. Who knew what sort of freaky shit went on there?

Had she actually taken a lover while she was there? She'd never seemed interested in anyone. But she did have a clan to restore…maybe she'd decided to do it before killing Itachi. (It'd be smarter to have a kid and restore the clan, before engaging in a potentially lethal battle.)

Before Suki could blink, she found herself pinned against the wall. The last Uchiha noticed that Naruto had activated Sage Mode. Shit, this was serious.

"Naruto," she says uncertainly.

"Who is he? Was it consensual," Naruto asks.

"I said that I had seen naked men before. I didn't say I slept with them," Suki would have normally scoffed, but the way he was holding her she decided to treat this seriously. (He might go Kyubbi and destroy his apartment at this rate.)

"Oh," Naruto seems to believe her and loosens his grip slightly.

"I walked in on a couple of my Team Hawk teammates on accident while they were in the public bath. There were also a few men in the Sound that I saw. Kabuto wanted to see me and was giving them their exams. Modesty wasn't something that was cared about in Orochimaru's village. Oh and it is still NONE of your business," she says.

"Well I'm glad that nothing bad happened," he finishes lamely, his eyes going back to normal.

"Me too. Seriously, what is up with you and pinning me," Suki asks.

"Well…it's the only way to make sure you don't run off so I can get answers out of you," Naruto replies.

 **"You can lie to her, but not to me. It's animal instinct. I can't blame you. She's in peak physical condition for a female. Strong, yet soft in all the proper places,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"You think I want to… with SUKI,"**_ Naruto yells at the Nine Tails.

 **"I don't think, I know. You are an adult now. There's no shame in having desires,"** Kyubbi replies.

 _ **"You are so sick. She's my FRIEND. I don't look at her that way. She's like my sister,"**_ the blonde says.

 **"Yes and I'm really a cat demon,"** Kyubbi scoffs.

"Uh huh. Well stop doing it. Just because you're str-," Suki starts to say.

On second thought, Hell no. She was NOT going to give him the bragging rights. She hated to admit it to herself. But Naruto was always physically stronger and had more chakra. (Which she blamed the second part mostly on the damn fox. Naruto had access to a nearly limitless supply of chakra.) She was faster and had better chakra control.

f it was a battle of jutsus like Chidori vs. Rasengan, she could hold her own or even beat him. If it came to close range physical combat or her being pinned, Naruto had the advantage. As long as she wasn't pinned, she could evade and maybe tire him out. But once she was pinned, he was just physically stronger. Facts were facts. (Though she really hated to admit this even in her own mind.)

"Just because I'm what," Naruto asks.

"Forget it," Suki says.

"No, what were you going to say," the blonde questions.

"Nothing. It's nothing," the brunette answers.

"No, seriously what we were you going to say," Naruto asks again.

"Loser, DROP IT," Suki growls.

 _ **"Kyubbi, think you can figure it out,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"Of course I can. I know female body language. She was submitting. Raven fur is too proud to admit it, but she knows that she wouldn't have been able to get out of your hold. She was going to say you are physically stronger. Though I will grant that she is by far the smarter of you two,"** Kurama answers.

" _ **Wait she really thinks that? Ha! I finally got her to admit it! Well sorta. Hey! What was that last part supposed to mean,"**_ Naruto growls.

 **"She's not the one who chased after the person who ran away and tried to kill her for years. She's smarter than you,"** the Nine Tails answers.

 _ **"Whatever! She's home! So I outsmarted her there,"**_ the blonde states.

 **"She's getting annoyed. She is aware we are communicating and probably figured out that she is the topic,"** Kyubbi warns.

"You were going to say that I was stronger," Naruto says smugly.

"You are such a loser," Suki says, rolling her eyes.

"Well this loser can overpower you," Naruto responds cheerfully.

"Only if it comes down to brute strength. I can still Chidori your nuts off, if I have to," the last Uchiha replies.

"Ah ha! So you admit it! Wait, Chidori my nuts off? Damn Suki, you are vicious," Naruto shudders.

"Mhm and don't you forget it," she states.

"Well let's head back to your place. I'm kinda curious to see what it's like really," Naruto says, grabbing his stuff, and the clones help.

"Empty," Suki replies.

The way she said it, was heartbreaking. Naruto places his hand on her shoulder. Suki looks up at him. (Naruto was now about six inches taller than his teammate.)

"It'll be less empty now," he says with a smile.

"Suppose so. I'll have to invest in earplugs to deal with your loudmouth," she responds, smirking.

Suki got a flash of happiness. It was coming from Naruto. There was a sense of familiarity. He was happy that they were back to bickering like they had in the old days. Maybe things would work out after all. On the beautiful summer day, with the birds singing, it was almost possible to believe that things could get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews ^^. Oh and I made up the thing about family size for Uchihas.

 **Chapter Warning: Suki has to flirt and dance with a target** to get them into position. **Jealous Naruto.** Had one reviewer say they thought Naruto was a little too kid like. So we are going to have some fun and give him a somewhat **darker side** ;) A more hidden layer to his personality, if you will. ^^ Really proud of how this chapter turned out. I know it will be a hit or miss though. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter Four

Suki leads Naruto to the Uchiha District. Honestly, at the moment the blonde reminded her of a Golden Retriever. She could picture him with his tail wagging, as he sniffed around the place.

There wasn't much to see though. There were dozens of buildings, empty shops, some long since overgrown gardens, training grounds, and even a creek where they used to go swimming sometimes. But it was all so painfully empty. There were now more animals and weeds than people.

"This place is huge," Naruto says.

"Had to be. My Clan used to be quite large," she says and leads him to the only house that didn't look half reclaimed by nature.

"Jesus, you people must have been breeding like rabbits. Hundreds of people could have lived here," Naruto says.

"It was common for Uchiha families to have 3, 4, or sometimes more children. The more children you had, the greater the chance at least one of them would activate the Sharingan. Plus we needed a large gene pool to keep the bloodline going," Suki explains as if this was all very obvious.

"So since it was just you and Itachi, your family was kinda small for your Clan," Naurto asks.

"Mhm. Mostly because we were the head Clan and my father was a very busy man being the Head of the Police Department," she opens the door of her house for Naruto to walk inside.

"So the Head Family usually had fewer kids," Naruto asks as he looks around.

"Yes. It was a way of limiting power struggles," she answered.

"Suki, your place is so…well empty," the blonde says.

"I haven't lived here in years. More than likely Tsunade had it checked for clues to find me," she shrugs this question off.

"I'm starving. Think there's anything to eat left," Naruto asks.

"Well there should still be some canned stuff," Suki answers and reaches to try to get to the top cupboard.

"Hang on, I'll get the step," she says, glaring at the cupboard as if it was mocking her.

"Nah, no need," Naruto says and scoops Suki up, so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Narut-o what the Hell," she flails and then clings.

"What I'm just giving you a hand to grab the stuff. Plus you should see the look on your face. Now who is the scaredy cat," he says, referencing what she had called him years ago.

"Oh fuck you," Suki says, leaning over, and she grabs the cans.

 **"Well since she is offering, I'd take her up on it. Years of unresolved sexual tension to work out,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"If you make one more crack like that about her, I'm going to "fix" you Kurama,"**_ Naruto threatens.

 **"I'm not the one whose first instinct was to have her wrap her legs around our shoulders. Now normally, when you mount a vixen, if you want her legs over your shoulders, you have her laying down, not getting a fucking piggyback ride,"** Kyubbi continues.

 _ **"La la. I'm not listening,"**_ Naruto yells at him.

 **"Honestly, I don't know how humans ever manage to breed,"** he scoffs.

"Alright, I got it. You can put me down now," Suki says.

Naruto rolls Suki off his shoulders and she lands in his arms. He realizes how suggestive that looked and quickly helps her stand on her feet. He did not a Chidori in the face today. He'd had that happened to him more than once. It was not a fun experience. Naruto sincerely did not recommend it.

"I feel like I should smack you or the flea bag. But I'm not sure why," she says as she begins cooking.

"You cook," Naruto asks blinking.

"Yeah. Did you think I was actually going to eat whatever some freak in the Sound prepared? No, I didn't feel like getting poisoned or drugged," she explains why she could cook.

"I guess it's just weird to see you do something with your hands other than attacking," the blonde says.

"You want to see what else I can do with my hands," she responds by flipping him off.

"Ouch! Ice cold," Naruto states and places a hand over his heart, as if he was mortally wounded.

"You'll get over it," Suki says.

"You're so mean," Naruto says.

 **"The proper response to that would be to take the female and screw her into submission or at least a rather firm strike to the backside. But of course you are hopeless,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Damn you are worse than the Pervy Sage,"**_ Naruto yells at Kyubbi.

"You and Kyubbi fight a lot. Anyway, dinner's done. It'll be good for you to eat something other than ramen for a change," Suki says smugly.

"Yeah. I think of him as a very furry, perverted, older brother," Naruto says.

"Perverted? He's a tailed beast. Are there any female tailed beasts," Suki tilts her head as if pondering this possibility.

"Actually, his tastes seem to run more human," Naruto says and begins eating.

"… How does that even work," the last Uchiha asks.

"I don't know. I guess he feels and sees what I feel," the blonde replies.

"So if you were to… you know," the dark haired woman trails off.

"Well there are ways to shut him out temporarily. So not unless I wanted to but yeah, if I didn't he'd see well everything," the blonde explains.

"Oh good," she answers.

"Why do you care anyway," the blue eyed ninja asks.

"I don't. I was just curious," Suki scoffs.

A few days later, Tsunade decides they are stable enough to do field work. She assigns them a relatively "easy" mission. They were to go to bar and gather some information about a Criminal Ninja. The rumor was there was a ninja that was hiding him there. Said ninja owned the bar.

"Well should be easy, I'll just use the Sexy Jutsu. Guys are already drunk. Then you knock them out and we head off," Naruto says.

"That's not going to work this time," Suki says, still appalled that someone who could use Sage Mode would use something as juvenile as the Sexy Jutsu.

"Why not," the blonde asks.

"This guy prefers brunettes," the last Uchiha answers.

"Oh…well I can probably just tweak my hair color," the Leaf ninja says.

"You are horrible at Transformation Jutsus. I got this," she says, shaking her head.

"You got this," Naruto asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Suki starts towards the door.

"You don't even know how to flirt," the blue eyed man says.

"I do. I just usually choose not to," she says as she darts inside.

 _ **"She's bluffing right,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"I doubt it. You should know Raven Fur doesn't bluff. Let's go watch the fireworks,"** Kyubbi responds.

 _ **"I got a bad feeling about this,"**_ Naruto mutters as much to himself as to Kyubbi.

Suki finds an empty seat at the bar. She makes sure to sit at one that didn't have anyone sitting next to her. A nice way to broadcast, _I'm here alone._

She places her head in her hand and makes sure to cross her legs in a way that showed them off. For good measure, she orders a HARD alcoholic drink. Now if her training at the Sound had taught her anything this should elicit a response in about 60 seconds.

It took 35 seconds. Suki considered that to be a record. Well at least the ninja she was going to have to pretend to be interested in, was fairly attractive. If she had to guess she'd place him around 25. Medium length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, fairly large build. She'd definitely seen worse. Suki could work with this.

"What's a pretty thing like you do sitting here all alone," he asks.

Alright he lost some points for the lame pick up line. Again, she'd heard worse, but honestly. 5/10. Oh well that meant she didn't have to try too hard.

"Waiting for you," she says with a sultry smile.

"Well in that case, I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer. You want to dance," he asks.

' "I'd love to," she answers and takes his hand, leading him to the dance floor, with a seductive sway of her hips.

It was immature, she knew. But she couldn't resist going all out. Naruto had said she didn't know how to flirt. Ha! She'd show the idiot. Watch and learn, loser. Just because she wasn't a fan girl, didn't mean she wasn't capable of letting a man know she was interested. (Or at least in this case pretending to be interested. But details, details.)

 _ **"She's SMILING. Suki NEVER fucking smiles! Wait did you know she could do that with her hips,"**_ Naruto asks Kyubbi.

 **"She's trying to convince the idiot, that she wants to sleep with him. Smiling is a requirement. And I suspected as much, she's always been flexible in battle,"** Kyubbi answers.

 _ **"You don't think she actually likes him, do you,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"Negative. That isn't the scent of an aroused female. That's the scent of a female who is enjoying fucking with you, as humans say,"** the Nine Tails responds.

"So where you from," the ninja asks as he dances against Suki.

Suki leans into him. She runs her hands along his neck and over his chest as she keeps at least an inch or two between them. Her back was to him, but that was alright. She suspected he was more interested in her ASSets than her face anyway. Besides this way, she didn't have to keep a straight face.

"Mmm around. I don't think where a person has been is as important as where they are going," she answers vaguely as the man wraps his arms around her waist.

"A woman of mystery. I like that," he purrs into her ear and his hands slide to her rear.

Suki bit back the impulse to punch him. But she had to do this right. Now to get him out of here. They didn't need witnesses when they drug his dumbass off. Damn this felt tacky, oh well.

"You want to get out of here," she leans back, almost like she was going to kiss him, but ends up whispering into his ear.

"Thought you'd never ask. Lead the way beautiful," he says.

"Wonderful," she leads him outside, by the hand, with a joyful bounce in her step, looking back at him in a come hither way.

 _ **"Alright, brat. That would be your cu-**_ ," Kyubbi didn't get to finish his sentence.

Naruto comes flying out of nowhere and slams that ninja into the wall. Suki winces. She was positive she heard a few bones crunch.

"Naruto, you know that we are supposed to take him alive, right," she asks dryly.

That's when she felt it. It wasn't her mind. Suki wrongly thought it was Kyubbi's. There was just a blind rage. It was primal. Fuck, Naruto was really going to kill this dumbass, if she didn't step in.

"Naruto, that's enough," she yells at him.

Yeah that didn't work. BAM, SMACK, CRUNCH. Naruto's eyes were red. Oh yeah, once again she thought Kyubbi was in the driver's seat.

She goes into Naruto's head. Suki had been there once before and seen the Nine Tails. (How the Hell the Nine Tail's physically fit inside of Naruto, she wasn't sure. He was easily the size of a hotel. But she digressed.)

"Alright furball. While I was tempted to do it myself, we need him alive. If you keep that up, he's not going to be for much longer," Suki says.

 **"Uchiha, this time it was not my doing. Naruto is doing this of his own accord. I have no control over it,"** Kurama responds.

"Wait, NARUTO is doing this," she asks, blinking.

 **"Yes, you may wish to intervene if you want the hostage to live,"** Kyubbi offers.

"Shit," Suki yells and leaves Naruto's mind.

The last Uchiha tackled Naruto the ground. Was he really that upset some guy had grabbed her ass? Then again this was Naruto. He was pretty damn innocent. He'd probably view it as someone disrespecting his friend and just HAVE to play the White Knight.

"Naruto, knock it off," she growls.

That seemed to snap Naruto out of it. His eyes go back to their normal blue and he looks up at her. He mutters a _Sorry._

"Sorry? Naruto, you just knocked half of his teeth out and probably cracked a couple of his ribs. Not to mention the black eye," she says.

"Anyway, let's get back," she says and gets off of him.

She ties up the now unconscious ninja and drags him behind her. Considering how royally Naruto had just fucked him up, she doubted he was in the position to put up much of a fight. But well better safe than sorry.

Suki felt what she could only describe as a dark pleasure. She recognized it for what it was. She'd experienced it herself more than once. It was joy at another's pain. But she never would have thought she'd feel it coming from Naruto. (Kyubbi yes, Naruto no.)

She was so startled, she had to look back. Naruto looked normal. He even had the decency to look guilty. But he didn't feel guilty. If they were linked, she wouldn't have picked up on it. Naruto it seemed was a very skilled actor.

"Naruto," she asks a bit uncertainly.

"Yeah, Suki," he responds.

"You okay," the last Uchiha felt unsettled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I got a bit carried away there. Just don't like trash like that groping my friends," he offers a sunny smile.

"Right," Suki said and was stunned by the knowledge that this was the first time that Naruto had ever lied to her.

"I'll take him to Tsunade. Why don't you make some clones and see if you can't start on cleaning up the rest of the District. It's about time that it was restored," she asks.

"Oh sure, make me do your cleaning," Naruto sighs.

"Mhm. Not my fault you are a master at shadow clones and have more energy than me," she heads off, draping the unconscious ninja over her shoulder.

Naruto bounds off towards the Uchiha District. Suki bites her lower lip and rushes to the Hokage Tower. She knocks and heads inside once Tsunade let's her in.

"Suki, where is Naruto," she asks suspiciously.

"He's helping me get a kick start on cleaning up my District. I thought it best I return the hostage," the last Uchiha said.

"Suki, what the Hell happened to him? That man is bleeding heavily from the mouth, has as black eye, and judging by the boot prints on shirt, probably some broken ribs," Tsunade exclaims.

"I… well… Naruto," she starts to say, not sure how to explain what happened outside the bar.

"You are telling me that NARUTO did this? But this guy is just a Chunin. There was absolutely no reason to use this level of force," the busty Hokage said.

"Yes, he did it. I know. I think Naruto knows that too," she says, suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

"What happened. Be specific. Did the Nine Tails take control," she growls out.

"Well I decided to draw the target away from the crowd by using seduction tactics," Suki starts.

"… An oldie, but a goodie. There's a reason why it's so often employed. Alright, so sounds…normal so far. Continue," she answers.

"Flirted and danced with him a bit. Got the guy to follow me outside. Naruto tore into him," Suki finishes.

"I have a hard time believing that Naruto would be that vicious over a little dancing and flirtation. What'd the guy try to pull," she asks raising an eyebrow.

"He got a little grabby," Suki says with a shrug.

"Define a little grabby," Tsunade orders.

"Alright. Alright. He grabbed my ass. Naruto is Naruto. He always has to play the Knight in Shining Armor. I think that's probably what triggered it. Honestly, I thought that maybe Kyubbi was calling shots. But I went inside Naruto's head and talked to the furball. He said it was Naruto," the dark haired woman elaborates.

"You are capable of going inside his head and speaking with the Nine Tails," she asks in disbelief.

"Yes. It has to do with my Sharingan. I was able to do that long before the bond ever took place. I only used it once before though," she answers.

"Right. Well you are linked to him now. Let me know if his behavior is unusual in any other way. Perhaps it's possible some of your aggression simply transferred to him. Were you angry when the man grabbed you," the medic asks.

"Well yes. But I wasn't THAT angry," Suki states.

"Hmm odd. Well Naruto has always been rather empathetic. Maybe you considered it an annoyance. But he considered unacceptable. So he snapped," she supplies.

"Maybe," Suki agrees uncertainly.

"You don't sound too convinced. Is there something you aren't telling me," Tsunade demands to know.

"No. Nothing. Just a little freaked out. Naruto's not naturally violent like that. That's more my thing," she tries to come up with a reasonable excuse fast.

"Alright. Well he'll be waiting for you. I'll see you later," she says, waving the Uchiha off.

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha District, Naruto had made a bunch of clones. He knew he should feel guilty about roughing that creep up. But he didn't. If anything, he was upset that he hadn't gotten a few more punches in.

 **"Brat, you need to calm yourself. While killing a rival male might be perfectly acceptable for demons, it is not for humans. Besides, Raven Fur is not stupid. She will realize that something is amiss, if she hasn't already. Do you wish to alarm her? Your minds are linked now. She will pick up on your higher aggression levels if you continue this line of thinking,"** Kyubbi states.

 _ **"Rival male? He's not my rival. The guy was a Chunin,"**_ Naruto responds.

 **"Rival for a female's…attention. I told you that she wasn't interested in him. Her scent was not receptive. Your reaction was stupid,"** Kyubbi tells him.

 _ **"You think I was jealous of that piece of trash,"**_ Naruto yells.

 **"I don't think so, I know so. You just won't admit it to yourself. The Uchiha is perfectly in touch with her dark side. Yours is so well hidden, you don't realize it's there yourself. But it is. You need to reign in your impulses,"** Kurama explains.

 _ **"Don't know what you are talking about. My dark side? The guy totally deserved it,"**_ the blonde says.

 **"Humans,"** Kyubbi mutters in disgust.

Suki walks back into the district. She blinks seeing all the clones running around. Naruto never did anything halfway, but this was still something to see.

"Hey, loser. I'm back," she says with a smile.

 _ **"She's smiling. She's up to something. Kyubbi can you check her mind,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"I can try,"** Kyubbi says.

"Damn I should have asked for your help with this ages ago," Suki says, marveling at the progress.

"Yeah! Believe it! No one is better at reconstruction than me," Naruto beams.

 **"Well brat…she's anxious, possibly even a little frightened. But there is also excitement. Like I said, she's not stupid. She probably realized what was going on,"** Kyubbi responds.

 _ **"Damn. What do I say to her,"**_ he asks.

 **"Nothing. She clearly doesn't want you to know, that she knows you enjoyed beating that human half to death,"** Kyubbi replies.

"Don't go getting a big head loser. Well I dropped him off," Suki says and stretches casually.

It was a little too casually. It was like she was trying to be as normal as possible. Naruto decided enough with the bullshit. There was no reason to dance around each other. Screw Kyubbi's advice.

"Suki, I know that you know," Naruto says.

"Know what," she asks "innocently."

"Don't play dumb. I know you too well to fall for it," the blonde answers.

"It was worth a shot. It wasn't like you. I could feel what you felt. You LIKED hurting him. That's not you," Suki says.

"I know. It's just I lost it when he touched you. I know you can handle yourself and if you wanted to you would have Chidoried his balls off or something. But I couldn't help it," Naruto starts.

"I'm rubbing off on you, if you can think up such a creative use for my Chidori," Suki remarks with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe a little," he laughs.

"But seriously, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried," Suki says.

"That's not like you," Naruto responds.

"Yeah there seems to be a lot of that going around today. I think it's the bond. Maybe you got a bit of my rage and I got a bit of your giving a damn. It's a curse. You can take it back now," Suki says dryly.

"Wish I could. But I don't think that's it. It's not rage that drives you. Thanks to the bond, I think I finally understand you a little better now," he states.

"This ought to be good. What stupid idea have you got into your head now," Suki demands with a raised eyebrow.

"People think it's rage that drives you. I used to think that too. But it's not," Naruto says as he pushes her against the side of one of the buildings.

' "Oh really and what do you think it is that drives me," she asks, squirming a bit against the wall.

"You're afraid of getting close to someone and then they'll die on you. You'll be alone again, " Naruto says.

"That was… surprisingly insightful," Suki says.

"Well now that our minds are linked and all, it makes a lot more sense," he says with a smile.

"Guess so. You going to let me go, now," Suki asks almost in a challenging way.

"Never. I won't let you be alone anymore. Not after I spent so long trying to get you back," Naruto says.

"Naruto, I," Suki starts to say, but then a loud explosion went off.

The last Uchiha was almost relieved. She didn't know what she would have said to that declaration. She knew that he meant it. A few days ago, she would have just pawned it off to friendship. Naruto took the concept of friendship more seriously than most people took love. (Probably because he'd been shunned for much of his life.)

"I think that's our cue," she says, racing off.

"Yeah," Naruto says, flitting off after her.

Naruto realized something about himself in that moment. The first part of his life, he had been desperate for attention. He just wanted someone, anyone, to notice him. He didn't care if it was positive or negative.

The next part of his life, he had spent trying to get Suki's attention. Again, he didn't care if it was positive or negative. Just as long as he was getting some response out of her. He was always following her.

Most people he knew, wouldn't think their relationship was healthy. Hell he KNEW it wasn't. She'd tried to kill him several times. He'd come close to doing the same to her. But he'd still always chase after her. It was crazy he knew.

They'd never understand though. She was like his other half. They were opposites in every way. Like Yin and Yang. They were just incomplete without each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Bond

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that darker/jealous Naruto was well received. Someone wanted to see a jealous Suki. So I tried to give them there wish. Because Suki is "competing" against someone she knows and likes for Naruto's affections, her reaction is one of guilt/panic.

 **Bonus points:** ;) See if you can spot the Disney Reference.

 **Chapter Note:** Decided to spice things up and throw in some Blood Moon stuff. I don't think it was ever referenced in the Anime or Magna. I could be wrong. I just figured we needed to add some suspense. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter Five

When they got there, they saw a rather sheepish looking Konohamaru. He was surrounded by Hyugas, as the explosion had taken place close to their Estate. Hiashi did not look pleased to say the least.

"Sorry guys, I was just practicing. I guess I put too much chakra into it," the young ninja says.

"Konohamaru, when trying out big techniques like that for the first time, you should do it in the Forest of Death or at the training grounds," Naruto says.

"Yeah, I know. But it was a dare. Didn't mean to scare anyone," he explains.

"Well you did. No worries though. I mean it's over now. You alright, Hinata," Naruto offers the bluenette a sunny smile.

"I'm f-ine Naruto. Thank you for ask-ing," Hinata says, doing a nervous gesture with her hands.

Suki had to look away. She was well aware of Hinata's feelings for Naruto. Hell everyone, BUT Naruto was. She wasn't sure why she was so upset over Naruto smiling at the beautiful Hyuga. He smiled at everyone. But she was.

Hinata would be good for Naruto. She was kind and loyal. Whereas Suki had left the village and put Naruto through nothing but pain, she'd never wavered. She was also friendly. Hinata was open. She was affectionate. In short, she was everything Suki wasn't. Logically, Suki knew none of this was Hinata's fault. But still she found herself biting back the impulse not to attack her.

It was unsettling to say the least. Sure, the last Uchiha had a temper. She could be violent. But she'd never attacked without a real reason. Hinata hadn't given her one. She should get out of here before she did something stupid.

Suki flits off. She races back to her District. The District was safe. No one else was around. She could vent her frustration here. She slams her fist into the wall of one of the houses. Thankfully it was made out of concrete, so the structure was sound.

"FUCK," she hisses in pain. (Alright, maybe hitting a concrete wall with her fist was not her brightest idea.)

She looks down at her hand. She moves it gingerly. Alright it was painful, but nothing was broken. It was bleeding though and she had scraped it raw with that hit. It wasn't pretty. But she could bandage it and it'd be fine in a few days. She just had to keep the loser from seeing it.

Once it was determined that the Leaf wasn't under attack and Konohamaru had been given a suitable scolding, everyone starts to disperse. That's when Naruto noticed something. Suki wasn't there.

He had a second where he panicked. What if she ran off again? Then he realized, he had the bond. He could find her or get close enough that he'd be able to. He wondered how the locating portion of the bond worked. Well no time like the present to find out.

He tries to connect with her mind. Her mind was a wreck. She was angry and seemed to be almost panicking. If a mind could hyperventilate, that would be how he would describe it. Well at least it was easy to track her, he could follow the thoughts almost like he could have her voice.

"Suki," he yells as he finds her by the outside of one of the buildings in the Uchiha District.

He noticed that Suki immediately placed her hand in her pocket. Something was up. Then he saw the dent in the CONCRETE wall. The dent matched the shape of Suki's fist.

"You punched a wall," he says in confusion.

"Um yeah," Suki says. (There was really no point in denying it, as the dent in the wall was pretty damn obvious.)

"Let me see your hand," Naruto says.

"It's fine. I've had worse. It'll take more than a wall to take me out," she replies, smirking.

"Suki, give me your hand," the blonde demands.

"It'll be ok in a couple of days. It's not a big deal," the raven haired woman declares.

Why did she always have to be so stubborn? Every time he tried to help her, she'd always reject it. It was like a law of nature that everything with Suki had to be difficult. Well he wasn't going to let this one slide. He was going to see her hand, whether she wanted to or not.

"Alright, if that's the way you wanna play it," Naruto says and darts over, yanking her hand out of her pocket.

"Naruto, don't," she cries out.

It was too late though. He'd already grabbed her hand. Even Suki had to hide a wince at how banged up it looked. She saw his eyes narrow. Dammit. Now she'd have to explain this. She wasn't sure she could explain it to herself, let alone to him.

Naruto got a chance to look at her injury. He winced. Shit that looked painful. It was mostly coated in blood and the parts that weren't, the skin had been scraped almost raw. She'd fucked herself up good. (Not as good as he did that Chunin that grabbed her ass, but still pretty good.)

"What happened," he growls out.

"Flashback," she offers.

Naruto wasn't an idiot. He had looked at medical files on Suki, while she was asleep. It had listed that she did have PTSD. Flashbacks were a major part of that and from what he knew, they could be brutal. It was possible she'd punched the wall and not realized what she was doing during the episode.

"Suki, if you are having violent flashbacks. You need to see a medic. But first let's get that hand patched up," he says.

"Alright," she says, allowing him to escort him back inside her home.

Naruto knew it was bad when Suki wasn't arguing with him. That made him suspicious. But he decided to investigate her sudden agreeableness later. First things first, they had to deal with that hand.

Suki was relived he bought the flashback excuse. She didn't know what she would have said otherwise. As she was pondering this, Naruto takes her hand and begins washing it off, applying disinfectant, and gently bandaging it.

 **"She's relieved about something. But I can't tell what,"** Kyubbi states.

 _ **"Probably that we got back here in time before she hurt more than just her hand. Damn she busted herself up pretty good. I'm going to talk to Granny Tsunade about this,"**_ Naruto replies.

"You really have to quit being so stubborn. If you were having flashbacks you should have asked for help," Naruto says.

"Where would the fun be in that," Suki says with a rueful smile.

Suki couldn't believe how she had lost it. She'd lost it over a fucking smile. But in that smile, she had seen how it would play out. Eventually, Naruto would get it through his thick skull that Hinata loved him. They'd end up getting married, maybe having a couple kids. She'd be forgotten.

"You always have to do things the hard way," Naruto says in amusement.

It wasn't that she was jealous. At least that's what she tried to tell herself. It's just Naruto had been the one constant in her life. For a long time it had been avenging her family. But even that fell through. Itachi hadn't been the villain; he had been the hero.

She'd gotten her revenge. But it was hollow. She'd killed the one person who loved her for who she was, not what she was. Well other than Naruto.

She would be alone if he fell in love with Hinata. Oh she knew that if he married, at first he'd still try to stay close. But eventually single friends and married friends drift apart. It was just a fact of life. (Well in Suki's mind anyway.)

Without Naruto, she honestly had nothing left. He was a loser, but he was her loser. That was the way it had always been.

"Always. Isn't that how it has always been when it comes to us," she asks with a smile.

"Yeah, it does seem that way. Considering that you might hurt yourself if you have a nasty flashback, I think it might be best if we shared a room," Naruto says.

"Naruto, I'm fine. It was just one. Besides, we'll be in the same house. If anything happens, you'll hear me. You'll FEEL me. We have the bond now," Suki tries to wave off his suggestion.

"That's not going to work this time. I'm putting my foot down. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself because of your stupid pride," the blonde says.

"My pride is one of the very few things I have left," she growls at him.

"I know. Which is why I won't let anyone know about your issues, other than Tsunade. But I'm not going to take the chance that you'll hurt yourself," the blue eyed man states.

"Naruto, drop it," the dark haired woman says, opening the fridge.

She needed a drink. Her head was still spinning from all the emotions that were whirling around inside of her like a hurricane. Suki wasn't a big drinker. But alcohol was definitely called for at a time like this.

"I'm not going to drop it," he snaps.

"Yes, you are," she says, taking out some sake, and pouring herself some.

"You're drinking. You don't drink," Naruto says, blinking.

"I was gone a long time. I drink. Rarely, but I do. You want a glass," she asks as if this was perfectly normal.

"No, I don't want a glass," Naruto says, takes out a scroll, scribbles a messenger on it, and has one of smaller toad summons hop off with it.

"You seriously did not just tattle on me to Tsunade, by using a messenger frog," Suki says, twitching.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't have," Naruto yells.

"Fuck you! There are laws about patient confidentiality! Unless I'm a danger to myself or others, I have to WILLINGLY seek treatment, " she yells right back at him.

"You are a danger to yourself. Look at your hand," Naruto roars.

"It was a one time thing," she hollers back.

"Then you won't mind her checking you out! If it's a one time thing, then it won't matter," he tells her.

"I'm not going for a psych evaluation," Suki scoffs.

"Yes, you are," Naruto says.

"I don't like people poking around in my head," the Uchiha says.

"I know. But come on, for your own safety," he responds, softer this time.

"I'll humor you. I'll see her once about it. But no room sharing," Suki says.

"Fine," Naruto seems pacified by this response, for now anyway.

She nods and takes a sip of her sake. It struck Naruto how odd this was. He was actually in her District, in her house. Suki had actually cooked for him and they'd fought like a married couple.

"I'm going to take a shower. If that's okay with you, Dr. Uzamaki," Suki says sarcastically.

"Damn you are the Queen of Sarcasm. You're really that mad about the message," he asks.

"A little yeah. You need to learn to respect boundaries," Suki heads towards the bathroom.

"Sorry, I pissed you off. But I'm never going to apologize for caring about you," Naruto says.

"I'm glad. But I'm still going to kick your ass if you ever pull something like that again," Suki walks back, flicks him in the forehead, and then heads into the bathroom.

"Owe! Okay, I deserved that," Naruto says, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, you did," she calls out and soon he can hear the water running.

 **"Go ahead and peek, you know you want to,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Perverted fox! That's wrong. Besides, she'd kill me,"**_ Naruto responds.

 **"Raven fur isn't like the other vixens. If she was concerned about you looking, she would have locked the door,"** Kyubbi reasons.

 _ **"Maybe just a peek. To make sure she doesn't have a flashback. If she falls, she could really get hurt,"**_ Naruto says.

 **"Whatever you want to tell yourself brat,"** Kurama answers.

 _ **"Nah. It's wrong. Besides, it's Suki. She'd know,"**_ Naruto says.

Meanwhile, Suki enjoys her shower. A few minutes later, she comes out wearing a bathrobe. She tilts her head to the side. Naruto was doing it again. He was talking to the Fox. One of these days, she wanted to hear these conversations, without him knowing.

"Whoa, Suki! You can't walk around like that," Naruto flails.

"Like what? It's a bathrobe," Suki says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but your all wet. I can see like everything," the blonde blushes.

"You are such a child. Are you really the same ninja that took down Madara," she scoffs.

"Well I had help. But I don't see what that has to do with this," the blue eyed man states.

"I can't believe you had the two biggest perverts ever to come out of the Leaf as teachers and you still blush like a Genin," Suki says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Kakashi isn't that bad. He only reads the stuff Jirayia wrote," Naruto defends.

"Uh huh. That's why I said the two biggest perverts. Jirayia was number one. Kakashi is carrying on his "proud tradition," the dark haired woman states dryly.

"And I do not blush like a Genin," Naruto grumbles.

"Alright. You're right. That wasn't fair," Suki says.

"Good! Apology accepted," the blonde replies.

"Yes, accuracy is important," the last Uchiha responds.

"Yeah! So glad you agree," Naruto nods his head determinedly.

"You blush like an Academy student," Suki says with a smirk.

"WHAT," Naruto flails.

"You blush like an Academy student," the woman says.

"I heard you the first time! I just can't believe you said that," he growls.

"It's true," she says with a straight face.

"That's it," Naruto yells and charges at Suki.

Suki lets out a rather unidentified eep. She runs. While she might have been faster than Naruto, she was inside a house. There were obstacles in her way, such as furniture.

The last Uchiha was mortified when she tripped over the couch and goes flying onto it. Naruto well he was always good at seizing an opportunity. He pounces.

Suki squirms underneath him. Alright it was one thing when they were 12 year olds. It was another when they were both 18. That and she was only wearing a bathrobe. Maybe Naruto had a point about her current state of dress. Said bathrobe was riding up and exposing just a little bit more leg than she was comfortable with.

"Pinned ya," Naruto says beaming.

"That's what you think," Suki wiggles underneath him, rolling them over, and pins him.

"Pinned ya," the brunette says.

"Oh yeah," he flips them.

"Pinned ya, again," Suki says once she reverses their positions for another time.

"Alright. Sheesh you win," Naruto says.

"I always do," she says with a smirk.

 **"If you really want to win, I'd just undo the sash of the bathrobe,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Kyubbi, shut up,"**_ Naruto growls at him.

"How's it work," Suki asks.

"How does what work," the blond responds, confused.

"You heard my thoughts. How did it work? Were you trying to do it or did it just happen," the bathrobe clad woman asks.

"I wasn't trying to. I think it just happened because you were feeling it so strongly. Probably works the other way," he guesses.

"I can't hear your thoughts. I pick up feelings though. Once in awhile, there's an undercurrent. I assume that's the Nine Tail's," she says.

"Yeah, probably. Wait you can tell the difference," Naruto asks, blinking.

"Yes. Your thoughts are like…never mind. It's sappy. You'd laugh your ass off and never let me live it down," she states.

"Oh come on. I wanna know. What are my thoughts like," he demands to know.

"Not going to happen loser. Not in a million years," she replies.

"I didn't want to have to do this. But you've given me no choice. I can fight dirty, if I have to," he proclaims and tickles her.

Suki, Naruto knew was extremely ticklish. He'd done it once on a Genin mission. She'd laughed hysterically. As back then that was the first time he'd ever heard her laugh, he remembered it. Seriously, he'd never met anyone as ticklish as the last Uchiha.

"Naru-to, that's not fa-ir," she thrashes underneath him, lost in a fit of giggles.

"Maybe not. But I know it will work," he grins like a Cheshire Cat.

"Alright! Alright. I g-ive," she says.

"Good. Now tell me," he says and stops tickling her.

"Your thoughts well they have a feeling to them, I guess is the best way to explain it," she starts.

"Uh huh. What's the feeling," Naruto questions.

"Like Sunshine. With Kyubbi it's like lava under the surface," she answers.

"Like Sunshine," he states in disbelief.

"Uh huh," Suki replies and gives him a look like _You asked._

"Well your thoughts have a feeling too. Not surprisingly, it's like fire. Campfire really," Naruto explains.

"A campfire? Really," Suki sounds amused.

"Yeah. I think it's mostly cause the connection is so new. I think it'll probably get stronger over time," he answers.

"Well could have been worse. Well it's late. We should probably turn in," she says and gets off him.

"Yeah, probably. Night, Suki," he says.

"Night, Naruto," she says and saunters off.

 _That night, Suki dreamed. For the first time in a long time, it wasn't a bad dream…Well at least it wasn't at first. She was surrounded by darkness. Gradually, a light appears. Suki follows it cautiously._

 _Eventually, she comes to a garden. She remembered it. Her mother had kept a garden, just like this one. Suki hadn't had the heart to maintain it after her death. But here it was in full bloom. That was when she realized she wasn't alone._

 _"Whose there," she calls out._

 _"It's me, Suki," she hears her mother's voice._

 _That couldn't be though. Her mother had been dead for over a decade. Still she finds herself turning towards the source of the voice. It was her._

 _"Mother," she asks uncertainly._

 _"It's me. I'm afraid our time together is short. I was able to tap into Kyubbi's chakra to see you. I don't know how long it will last. But I came to warn you," Mikoto says._

 _"Warn me about what," Suki asks._

 _"The Blood Moon is approaching. It has a certain effect on the Tailed Beasts. The host and the demon's thoughts are… more blurred than usual on that night. Normally, they are distinct. That is not the case on the night of the Blood Moon," she says._

 _"So you are saying that what, Naruto will attack me," her daughter asks._

 _"It's one possibility. There are others. The fact that your minds are now linked, means avoiding him on that night would be much more difficult than otherwise," she states._

 _"What are the other possibilities," Suki asks._

 _"The other one is that instead of his blood lust being increased, his… other desires would be increased. In that case, the nature of the Tailed Beasts is to seek out the strongest companion they can find and mate," Mikoto answers the question._

 _"Wait so you think Naruto is going to attack me or want to," Suki couldn't even finish the sentence, without laughing._

 _This was Naruto! He practically had a halo. He'd blushed at a fucking bathrobe for Godsakes. Still, an amped up Kyubbi/Naruto combo looking for a fight was a concern. He could destroy the village without meaning to. Damn._

 _"I assure you, my Suki this is not a laughing matter. Both are possibilities. Of course if it is the second option, there is always the chance that he might pursue someone else. I find it unlikely. The only other woman in nearby that I could think of who is on a comparable level, is Tsunade. Tsunade is well passed childbearing years. The instinct to mate is above all about having children for Tailed Beasts," she says seriously._

 _"You're serious. You really think that Naruto might try to jump me or someone else," Suki says._

 _"Yes, I am serious. I suggest you come up with an excuse to be away from him on the 13_ _th_ _. That is the day of the Blood Moon. You should be alright during the day. It's night that is the main concern," she advises._

 _"Alright. I'll avoid him. Can't you stay a little longer," she asks._

 _"I'm sorry, baby. I can't. I love you," she says, hugging her._

 _"I love you too," she hugs back and smiles._

 _Her mother soon fades away. Suki cries out and tries to bring her back. It didn't work though. She woke with a start._

"Suki, you okay? I felt you panicking," Naruto says, peeking through the door.

"Yea-h. I'm fine. Just an intense dream. Go back to sleep," she says.

"Alright, if you are sure," he says.

"Positive. Think you can have Tsunade do the psych evaluation on the 13th," she asks.

Psych evaluations for ninjas were brutal. They could easily take days. It'd give her a good excuse to be away from him on the Blood Moon. She knew she was probably being silly. It was only a dream. But it had felt so real.

"Yeah. I'll ask her. Remember, don't fight her. She's trying to help you get better," he says.

"I'll be a good girl. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," Suki says mockingly.

"Uh huh," he yawns and stretches.

"Well night, Suki. Get some rest. You are going to need it. You know how psych evals are," he states, heading back to his room.

"It was just a dream," she mutters, trying to convince herself, as she dozes off.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I had a couple questions about if Naruto's hand was injured when Suki's was. I'll answer that in this chapter. I'm pleased to see that the Blood Moon idea seems to been well received (or at least not badly received.)

Chapter Six

Tsunade knew something was up. How did she know this? Well when a frog hops into your office with a scroll strapped to its back, you just kinda knew. She read the scroll from the messenger frog.

It had to be from Naruto. Now that Jirayia was gone, Naruto was the only person she knew of that summoned frogs. Well toads, she mentally corrected herself. She had a bad feeling about this.

 _Suki is having violent flashbacks. She needs your help, Granny Tsunade._

"I should have seen this coming," she mutters to herself.

The busty blonde sighs. Honestly, she was surprised it hadn't happened before. The trauma of the massacre, Orochimaru's stalking, whatever happened in the Sound, finding out the truth about Itachi and his death, and the war itself was more than enough to shred anyone's mind.

Tsunade did not trust the last Uchiha, but she did have to applaud her ability to maintain her sanity. Granted she had a habit of making decisions that the Hokage LOATHED. But the first female Hokage could not truthfully say that Suki Uchiha was insane.

"Naruto," she says, when she sees the other blonde walk into her office.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade. You get my message," he asks.

"Yes. You know that I can't force he to seek treatment. There are laws about these types of things. Unless she's in danger of hurting herself or others, my hands are tied, brat," she explains.

"Yeah, I know. I talked to her. She wants to have a psych evaluation, on the 13th, " he states.

"The Uchiha has a dark sense of humor. She wants a psych evaluation on Friday the 13th," Tsunade says dryly.

"Yeah, well that's Suki for you," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Considering what she's capable of if she has an episode, I'll see her on the 13th. I don't need the village destroyed because she's not aware of what she's doing," the blonde woman says.

"Great! Thank you so much, Granny Tsunade," he says.

"How is the bond going otherwise," she questions.

"Well pretty good I guess. I think she's having nightmares though. I felt her freaking out last night. Oh and I was able to locate her using it," he states.

"Nightmares are to be expected. Most ninjas get them. If anyone has a reason to have bad dreams, it would be her. It's good that you were able to locate her," she answers.

"She hurt her hand. But mine is fine," the blue eyed man says.

"Did she hurt it by attacking you," Tsunade asks.

"No. She um hit a wall," he answers.

"Then that's why. The bond only has you share each other's pain and injuries if you attack each other. If it was a complete link, that means that you'd both be a target. If someone wanted to kill her, they could do it by killing you and vice versa. Such a thing was far too dangerous and that is why it has never been created, to my knowledge," she explains.

"Got it, well I'll let her know you are good with seeing her on Friday," he replies.

"Good. I'm going to need a lot of sake to deal with that one," she sighs.

Meanwhile, Suki decides to go to her family's library. If the Blood Moon really had an effect on Tailed Beasts, it would have been recorded. Her family's library had books that were centuries old. There were thousands of books, possibly tens of thousands.

It took hours, but eventually she finds a book on Tailed Beasts. One that mentioned the Blood Moon. Most of it spoke of increased aggression levels. The host would take on animal characteristics in body and appearance. The physical differences were listed as being mostly minor such as fangs, eyes changing color, and in some cases fingernails lengthening into claws. It was the mental changes that were the most concerning.

"It was real," she mutters to herself reading the text.

The dream had been real. The book laid it out in vivid detail. It recommended restraining the host during the Blood Moon. Short of that, it was imperative to get them away from crowded areas. Most Tailed Beasts were extremely territorial and prone to attacking those that were trying to "steal" their territory. The book was also pretty graphic about the increased sex drive. Graphic enough that even Suki blushed. (And she was not a blushing type of girl.)

"Well I can't restrain him. If I attack him, I feel it. So if I knock him out, I'll get knocked out. He might wake before I do. That's too big of a risk," she murmurs to herself.

 _ **"She'll get better now that Granny Tsunade is on the case,"**_ Naruto says.

 **"I don't think it's flashbacks that caused it. Raven fur has experienced much hardship in her life. She's never experienced episodes before. I think it was an excuse,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Kyubbi, do you really think Suki would lie about suffering from a mental disorder,"**_ the blonde asks.

 **"Normally no. But she's fully capable of letting you jump to your own conclusions and not correcting you,"** he replies.

Naruto had to admit that Kyubbi had a point. But he didn't really want to believe it. What could be so bad that Suki would rather get a psychological evaluation than tell him?

He hurries back home. It was odd. The Uchiha District now felt more like his home than his apartment he'd lived in nearly all his life did. Probably because Suki was there.

He heads into the main house. Naruto looks around for Suki. Alright, she wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, and he'd even knocked on the bathroom. Nothing. Where could she have gone?

"Suki," he calls out.

When he didn't get a response, he grew more concerned. Oh fuck it. He'd use the bond. When his mind touched hers, somehow he got the impression of a blush? Suki was blushing! What the Hell was going on?

It was coming from below him. He followed the feeling and eventually came to a family portrait. It was a large family portrait, easily eight feet tall and four feet wide. He could feel Suki, but it was coming from behind the portrait.

Naruto moves the massive painting. The wall looked normal. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Suki was behind it. He feels around it, eventually coming to a movable brick. When he removed it, a hidden door slide open.

"A secret room," he says in amazement.

When he looked around, he saw that it was a library. A huge library. Whoa. The Uchihas apparently went to a lot of trouble to hide their books. Shikamaru would give up cloud watching to have a chance to look at this place.

"There you are. Is there anything else I should know about this place? I mean secret libraries, really," Naruto asks when he sees Suki.

"No, that about covers it," Suki says, her face still a lovely shade of pink.

Suki casts a subtle Genjutsu on the book. She did not want Naruto to see what she was reading. Thankfully, Naruto SUCKED at Genjutsu.

She personally thought that it was a character thing. The man just couldn't deceive anyone for the life of him. She was positive he wouldn't see through it, if he picked up the book.

"What are you reading that is causing you to blush. I didn't know you COULD blush," Naruto says slyly.

"Nothing important," she answers.

"No, this I got to see," he says and grabs the book.

"… You came all the way down here to read one of Jirayia's books," the blonde asks in amazement.

"Well I was curious about what was so damn fascinating to Kakashi. I didn't want you to know because you'd never let me live it down," she replies.

"You're right. I'm so not going to let you live it down. So let's see what has the mighty Suki blushing like an ACADEMY STUDENT," he says smugly and grabs the book.

Naruto starts reading. Damn, he'd read some of Jirayia's books before. They were normally pretty steamy. But this was in a different league. This time it was about two ninjas that were training in a forest. Everything about the descriptions from the sounds, to the positions, to the feelings of the characters radiated a raw sexuality. It was fucking primal.

"Whoa. Never read this one before. It's much better than his usual stuff. No wonder you were blushing," he says, handing it back to her.

"Yeah, anyway… did you need something," Suki says, relieved that the Genjutsu held.

Suki had to improvise on the spot. The cover of the book had been changed. Then when he started reading she needed to insert text. So she had just thrown in one of her own fantasies. It seemed to have worked.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that Granny Tsunade says she'll see you on the 13th," he states.

"Great," Suki responds with a slightly nervous smile. (Naruto pawned it off to her just being nervous about the evaluation.)

"So what's for dinner," he asks.

"Mmm are you under the delusion that I'm cooking for you every night," the last Uchiha asks, as she heads out of the library.

"Well you said that you wanted me to eat stuff besides ramen and I can't really cook," the blonde responds cheerfully.

"Naruto, I am not your wife. Order takeout or something," the dark haired woman says.

"Order takeout? Oh come on, Suki. Everyone is wayyy to scared to come here," he responds by giving her the big blue puppy eyes.

"The eyes are not going to work, Uzamaki," she states firmly.

"But Suki," he whines and turns up the puppy eyes.

"No, but Sukis," she decides to put her foot down.

"I'll be your best friend," the tanned ninja says.

"You are already my best friend and what are you five," she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I deserve it. I mean my clones cleaned up the entire District," he states smugly.

"Well I guess that's fair," she sighs and caves to the power of the Puppy Eyes. (Not that she was ever going to tell him that.)

"Yeah," Naruto chirps happily and follows her into the kitchen.

He'd never admit this, but he just liked watching Suki move. Even by a ninja's standards, she was graceful. There was just something almost hypnotic about the way she could glide across the room. Her feet never made a sound, utterly silent.

"Loser, do you think this is some sort of cooking show," she asks, rolling her eyes, as she leans up and grabs some food out of the cupboard.

"Maybe a little. I mean I doubt there are many who have watched you cook and lived to tell the tale," he answers.

"You are way too easily amused," she responds and shakes her head.

Now where was Naruto? Oh yeah, it was quite the sight to watch Suki prepare a meal. She approached it the same way she did battle. Every move was done with an elegant efficiency.

He knew it was stupid, but she had made the wife crack. So he pictured her in an apron. The thought made him almost laugh. But then his thoughts took a more carnal turn. (He blamed Jirayia's book. Shit that passage had been hot.) He pictured her in ONLY an apron, while cooking.

"Guess that book got you worked up," Suki says as she finishes cooking.

"What," Naruto asks.

"We are linked. I can feel what you feel. You're turned on," she states as if discussing the weather.

"Oh… that's embarrassing. Yeah, a little," he answers. (He definitely wasn't going to tell her about the apron fantasy.)

"It happens. We'll have to get used to such things or get better at blocking them out from each other," she says setting the food out.

"Well it doesn't happen to YOU," Naruto pouts.

"It does. I just have other things on my mind at the moment," she answers truthfully.

"Suki, you've never even looked at a guy. I'm starting to wonder if maybe you just prefer women. Which is fine if you do. I mean I don't judge," he says.

"Excuse me," Suki replies incredulous.

"I mean if you are a lesbian, it's fine. It'd make the whole restoring your clan thing kinda awkward though. But you are my friend no matter what," he declares.

"I am NOT a lesbian," Suki scoffs.

"Suki, it's okay. Really," Naruto says.

He couldn't resist fucking with her. Yeah, Naruto knew he was asking for it. But now that he knew that she couldn't hurt him, without hurting himself…it was so on.

"Oh that's it," she says and tackles him.

"Whoa! Whoa easy there. Remember, if you hurt me, you hurt yourself," he says.

"It'd be worth it," Suki growls.

Naruto gulps. Idly he wonders if he was a masochist. The way she was growling like a tigress was kinda a turn on actually. Well if he was going to get a beating, he might as well make it worth it.

"Have you even kissed anyone besides me? And our kisses were accidents. They don't really count," Naruto asks.

"That is really none of your business," she scoffs.

"I'll take that as a no. Thought so," he replies smugly.

"Well what about you, loser," Suki growls.

"I was too busy chasing your ass around the Five Nations and trying to knock some sense back into you," he answers.

"Idiot. You don't to tease me about not making out with someone, if you haven't," she says with a huff.

"I know. It's just fun to get you all riled up," he admits.

"Because you like to get beat up," she says sarcastically.

"Well that and you know. Wait just forget that last part. It's nothing," the blue eyed ninja says.

"No. I won't forget it. AND what," she demands, still having him firmly pinned underneath her.

"It's stupid," he says.

"Can't be any stupider than catching me reading one of Jirayia's books," she responds.

"Yeah. Guess so. It's just that I like having your at-," Naruto starts to say something, but was cut off when Sakura bounds through door.

"Suki! Naruto! Where are you? Ohhh," the pinkette blinks when she sees Suki straddling Naruto on the kitchen floor.

"Sakura," Suki eeps, blushes scarlet, and gets off of Naruto.

"It's not what it looks like," Naruto yells.

"I know it isn't what it looks like. You two are always fighting. What was it over this time," Sakura asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know," Suki answers.

"Alright. Anyway, Tsunade wants you to suit up Naruto. You are heading to the Sand Village for a few days. Something about Gaara wanting you to be the one he negotiates the trade agreements with," the medic says.

"He wants Naruto to negotiate the trade agreements? But Naruto doesn't know anything about trading," Suki states.

"I think he just wants an excuse to see Naruto and well he trusts him. He doesn't trust the merchants," her former teammate says.

"What about Suki? I can't just leave her here while she's undergoing a psych evaluation all alone," the blue eyed man states.

"She'll be fine. Tsunade is a professional and I'm here," Sakura responds.

"Naruto. It's alright. Just go. Tsunade's done hundreds of evaluations. I've been through much worse. Go see Gaara. We don't need to cause an international incident because you are fussing over me," the last Uchiha says, waving her hand.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Try not to destroy the village, while I'm gone," he says only half jokingly.

"Somehow I think I can manage a week or two on my own," she says dryly.

Naruto packs and heads off. Three days later, he arrives in the Sand Village. He was pretty excited to see Gaara. He wondered how his village was faring after the war.

"Naruto, it is good to see you," Gaara greets him and leads him into his office.

"Gaara! Yeah you too. You know I don't really know anything about this trade stuff," he says.

"I know. The agreement is pretty standard. I don't see a reason to tweak it. I just couldn't find a way to leave for a week to come visit you. It's been busy here," he states.

"Why, what's going on," Naruto asks.

"We are building an orphanage and upgrading our hospital. After the war, we gained some new allies that have been rather generous with us when it comes to trade," Gaara explains.

"Oh that's awesome," the blonde says excitedly.

"Yes. I hear you have been busy as well. Tsunade notified me that she was going to attempt a Forbidden Jutsu. You seem well for someone who has had their mind linked to the Uchiha," he observes.

"Yeah. Well it's complicated. But for the most part it's going okay. We are still trying to get used to it. She can even feel Kurama's thoughts, well a little bit," he responds.

"Hmm I wouldn't have foreseen that. Be careful. Last I saw her, she was lost in the darkness. Darkness has a way of spreading," he advises.

"She's doing better now though. I mean she's still dealing with a lot. But she's like her old self…before she left the Leaf, I mean," he elaborates.

"I'm glad to hear that. Don't misunderstand me. I want her to recover. I was in her position not that long ago. It's not an easy road. But my own suffering was caused by my Tailed Beast. For Suki, it's different. It's her own heart that troubles her. That makes her recovery even more difficult," the red head says.

"Yeah. But she's strong. She'll pull through. Hell she even cooked me dinner TWICE," Naruto says smugly.

"The Uchiha cooks," he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was my reaction. But she's actually really good at it. She says she had to learn. She didn't trust the food at the Sound Village," the blonde continues.

"… I can see her point there. It's just hard to picture her doing something so domestic," the youngest kage says and tries to picture the Uchiha in the kitchen. (It just didn't compute.)

"Oh believe me, I know. Even caught her reading one of Jirayia's books," he states mischievously.

"Really," Gaara asks, blinking.

"Yeah, apparently they have some secret library in their house. There must have been thousands of books. I felt her embarrassment through the bond. I can't blame her, I looked at it. Never seen Jirayia so descriptive before. The style was different. He's normally more of a romantic this was more animalistic," he says thoughtfully.

"Naruto, has it occurred to you that she likely wasn't reading one of Jirayia's books? If the material was that much different than his normal writing style, it might have just have been a Genjutsu," the red head states.

"…," the blonde was left speechless.

"It would make more sense than her reading an erotic novel. That'd be out of character for her," Gaara continues.

"That sneaky Ice Princess," he says.

"She was obviously going to great lengths to conceal something from you. Did you feel anything amiss in the bond," he asks.

"No. She was just embarrassed by something," he replies.

"Hmm she doesn't seem the type to get embarrassed easily. Well embarrassment is probably good. I doubt she'd be embarrassed if she was plotting something against the Leaf Village," he reasons.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Naruto vows.

"I'm sure you will. The Uchiha is stubborn. There's only one person more stubborn than her on the entire planet," the young man says.

"Really? Who is that," the Leaf Ninja questions.

"You," Gaara answers with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Suki heads to see Tsunade. She wasn't particularly happy about the psych evaluation, but she'd deal with it. The last Uchiha allows her mind to be probed.

"Hmm… well there is definitely a lot of trauma. That's to be expected. You have a deep fear of abandonment. But I'm not seeing any ruptures that would have led to a violent flashback, recently. Strange. We'll have to monitor you closely, just to be on the safe side," she states.

"Alright. Do you mind if I stay tonight for observation," Suki asks.

"You are volunteering to stay at a hospital, longer than necessary? Alright, what the Hell is going on, Suki," Tsunade demands.

"It's a long story. You don't want to know," she answers.

"Oh I think I do want to know," the busty blonde replies.

"It's just that I read something in my family's library. I'm not saying that I believe it, but I'd rather not take the chance," she says vaguely.

"And what did you read," Tsunade says in a no bullshit tone.

"That the Blood Moon has an effect on the hosts of Tailed Beasts. It makes them more…animalistic. Naruto would probably view me as a threat to his territory in that state and might attack. If he attacks me…," she trails off.

"You'll both get hurt, even more so than usual. The village might get caught in the crossfire," she finishes.

"Exactly," she replies.

"I still think there is more that you aren't telling me. But I'll look into the matter. In any case, I don't see the harm in having you stay the night, just in case," the Hokage replies.

"Thank you," Suki says.

"Don't thank me. This is more for the brat and village, than your sake. The last thing we need is a Battle Royale in the village square," she states.


	7. Chapter 7

Our Bond

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. Lol one of my most loyal reviewers is a bit frustrated that they keep getting interrupted. So yeah, I think we'll have at least a kiss scene here. We also have a lot of requests for a jealous Suki. As I try to grant requests, we'll try to amp up a jealous Suki here as well.

 **Chapter Warning:** Naruto gives Suki a reason to be jealous. Naruto uses a "naughty" word to describe intimacy. Oh and lots of swearing.

 **Reader's Choice:** Do you guys want a lime/lemon or would you prefer it to be implied? Does anyone want Suki to get pregnant if the lime/lemon happens while Naruto is under the influence of the Blood Moon?

Chapter Seven

"Well Gaara, I should probably get going," Naruto says.

"So soon? You just got here," the red head asks.

"Yeah. I need to figure out what the Hell Suki is up to," he answers.

"I don't blame you. Good luck my friend," the Kazekage says and escorts the blonde to the Sand Village's exit.

Naruto didn't know why. He just knew in his blood that it was important to get back to the Leaf as soon as possible. Suki needed him!

He wasn't sure why he thought that. Maybe she was just having a hard time with the psych evaluation. But he knew that he needed to get back to her as soon as possible. So he took every short cut he could think of. He didn't stop to eat or to rest. He made it back to the Leaf village in 2 days instead of the normal 3.

Suki settles into the hospital bed for the night. She thought she was safe. The journey to the Sand was three days to and three days back. Even if Naruto got Gaara to agree to the trade deals immediately, that was a six day journey. At the absolute earliest, he'd arrive the day after the Blood Moon ended. So the Leaf would still be in one piece.

"Naruto, are you okay? Your eyes are all red," Suki overheard someone say from nearby.

Wait Naruto was here? Well it was possible. But he would have had to not have stopped for rest to make it back this soon. Which was possible, Naruto did have great stamina. Though there was no reason to rush back.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Naruto says, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

It had come out more as a growl than usual. That wasn't the only thing that was off though. His tongue glides over his teeth and he realizes they were much sharper than they should have been. His finger nails were now more like claws.

What the fuck? He was not trying to "Go Kyubbi." This shouldn't be happening.

"You sure? Naruto, your teeth," she gasps.

Naruto didn't realize it at the time, but the Sun was setting. The Moon was slowly rising. He did however feel warmer than usual. He felt his pulse racing with excitement.

It had been at that time, that he'd bumped into Tenten. The brunette had been visiting the hospital for her physical. When he saw the pretty ninja walk by, something inside him snapped.

"Don't worry about it," he assures the brown eyed woman, as he advances upon her.

Somehow he instinctively knew the following information. Tenten was fertile tonight. (How he knew that, he didn't know. Something about her scent. He couldn't describe it.) She was pretty. She was strong. Tenten would be a good choice. That and Tenten wasn't mated. All the better.

"Maybe you should see, Tsunade. It might have something to do with Nine Tails," Tenten says uncertainly, not sure she liked the predatory way he was walking towards her.

"I'd rather see you," Naruto purrs darkly and pushes Tenten against the wall, capturing her lips in what could only be described as a bruising kiss.

Naruto liked the feeling of Tenten against him. She was soft. She smelled nice. Tenten was cute. She was fertile. But something felt off.

His animalistic side wasn't sure what it was. She'd produce strong children, he was sure of that. Maybe he just need more of a response to get her going. His hands begin to wander against the stunned ninja.

"Naruto wh-at the Hell are you doing," Tenten gasps and tries to squirm out of his reach.

It was useless. He had her pinned firmly against the wall. Tenten was strong, she was used to lugging around heavy weapons. But she just wasn't in Naruto's league when it came to brute strength.

Suki followed Tenten's voice into the hall. When she saw Naruto kissing Tenten. She saw red. Literally, her Sharingan activated. That was how furious she was. It was a white hot rage.

The more rational side of her mind, knew that it was foolish to be angry. Naruto wasn't in control of himself. Tenten was clearly not trying to seduce the blonde. But the rational side of her mind, just got it's ass kicked. It would be on life support until further notice.

"Tenten, get the Hell out of here. I'll explain later," she growls out and goes flying at Naruto, smashing her foot into his back.

"Dammit," Naruto hisses in pain and doubles over.

"Suki," Tenten says uncertainly.

"JUST RUN," she grunts in pain, falling to the ground from the force of her kick. (Damn this link was going to be a bitch.)

"Thanks," she calls out as runs like her life depended on it.

Naruto had been contemplating taking Tenten, when suddenly he felt a blow to his back. It was enough to drop him to knees.

That's when he realized what was going on. He could feel someone seething with fury. It was almost suffocating to feel the level of anger within his mind. It wasn't from him. It wasn't from Kyubbi. That meant it was from Suki.

"So that's what was wrong," Naruto says rising to his feet.

"Naruto, you aren't yourself right now. It's the Blood Moon. It has an effect on Tailed Beasts," Suki explains, also getting up.

"Is that what it is? I was wondering why I felt different," he sounds almost amused, but it was a dark amusement.

Suki felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She wasn't dealing with the Nine Tails. But she wasn't entirely sure that she was talking to Naruto. At least not any Naruto she knew.

Wait a minute. She took that back. Suki did know this Naruto, barely. This blonde gave off the same vibe as when she had seen him totally lose it when dealing with the frisky Chunin.

"Yes. Naruto, be smart. Let me restrain you or restrain yourself. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. You can't control your aggression or…other feelings in this state. It will go away in the morning. We just have to wait it out," the dark haired woman continues.

"I don't want it to go away," he states.

"You don't," she asks in disbelief.

"No. I like it. I feel free. Everything makes a lot more sense now. Tenten wasn't a bad pick. But she wasn't the best," he starts.

"Naruto, I really don't want to hear about who you consider worth screwing. Let's just get you restrained and we'll forget about this. No one has gotten seriously hurt yet," she starts towards him, cautiously. (She felt like she was approaching a wild animal and in a way, she was.)

"Suki, you can't pull that with me anymore. We are bonded remember," he watches her with the eyes of a predator about to lunge.

"I don't know what you are talking about, loser," she replies and her eyes scan the hallway for something, anything to tie him up.

"You were jealous that I was going to fuck Tenten," he states with menacing smile.

"In your fucking dreams," Suki scoffs and finds that she was shit out of luck for finding something that could tie him up. (Bed sheets and medical tubing wasn't going to be able to hold him.)

"You have a right to be pissed though. I was being stupid, settling," he says and grabs her, pushing the last Uchiha against the wall.

"Naruto, read my lips. I am NOT jealous. I am worried about you and the safety of this village in your current state," Suki says, glaring at him.

"Your lips say one thing, your mind says another," the blonde says.

Suki notices that Naruto had her pinned in such a way, she was not getting out of it easily. If she used the amount of force necessary to get out of it, the pain would slow her down. She wasn't positive she'd even be able to make a run for it.

Naruto's eyes were red and the pupils were now only canine like slits. His whisker like scars were more prominent. His teeth were now more like fangs than human teeth. She also noted his fingernails had grown into claws.

Shit this was not good. A change of tactics might be in order. She had to get him to loosen his hold.

"Suki, the bond makes lying pointless," he growls.

"You're right," she says with a sigh.

"Damn right I am. It's alright though. I like that you are willing to fight for me. Like when I beat the fuck out of that Chunin because Naruto was too weak to do it," he states.

"Naruto, that doesn't make any sense. You were the one who attacked him. What are you talking about," Suki asks, feeling her blood run cold.

"Yes and no. I'm Naruto. I'm just the most dormant part. You're smart. Think of me as the id," he explains while caressing her cheek.

Oh. According to one psychological theory, the human personality was composed of three parts. The id, the ego, and the superego. The id was the most primitive part of the personality. It was responsible for the sex drive and aggression. The Ego was a more realistic id. It would ensure the id didn't do anything stupid that would upset society. Finally, the superego which did things because they were right. The superego was composed of the ideal self and the conscience.

"So you're the id and Naruto is the superego," she observes.

"See I knew you were smart," he says purring with pleasure.

"The Blood Moon makes the id come out to play in the hosts of Tailed Beasts," she murmurs.

"I guess I know why you wanted today to be your Psych Evaluation. I should have known you wouldn't willingly seek treatment without a damn good reason. You are sneaky," he whispers in her ear.

"I've been called worse," she replies.

"Remember when you asked him, well us why he wouldn't let you destroy our bond? Why we were so obsessed with you," he murmurs.

"Yes. _Because you're my friend,"_ she imitates him.

"He was in denial. You're ours. You always have been. Just like we belong to you," he turns his attention away from her ear and starts to move in closer for a kiss.

"And when was this decided," she asks wrapping her arms around his neck.

Thankfully since the chat began, he'd relaxed his guard enough to allow movement. Still she didn't see a way to by him, without it coming to blows. If it came to blows she'd take not only the hits he landed on her, but the hits she landed on him. No, she had to go with it for now.

"Since we were kids at the Academy. We were both alone. Then when you almost died because of Haku. When you left for that creep Orochimaru, we were fucking devastated. Oh speaking of Orochimaru," he rips off her shirt and looks at her neck.

"Naruto, what the Hell," Suki yells and tries to cover herself.

"Red silk definitely suits you," he murmurs and tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck.

Suki was really thankful she'd been wearing a bra that day. It was a red silk one. Suki liked silk, but that was another issue. The main point was that Naruto had sufficiently lost it enough, that he didn't mind having her be topless or close to it in the hallway of a fucking hospital.

"You still have his mark on your neck," Naruto says, baring his fangs a little.

"Short of burning or slicing the skin off, it's permanent. I don't like it either. But it is what it is," Suki replies.

"The bastard had no fucking right branding you," Naruto or should she say id Naruto growls.

"I know," responds and stills herself.

Honestly, she didn't know what the "new" Naruto was planning. The way he was acting, she half wondered if he'd try to burn the mark off or something equally crazy. Fortunately, it seemed he had something else in mind.

She gasps when she feels his lips brush against the sensitive skin of her neck. She wasn't entirely sure if her neck was just naturally a "spot" or if it was because the curse mark made it that way. But either way it was like liquid lightning had just flooded her system. Painfully good was the only way to describe it.

On instinct, she tilted her head more to the side to get more of the feeling. She was vaguely aware of a low growl of approval before Naruto started attacking her neck with kisses, licks, and even bites. Suki lost it when she felt his teeth lightly sinking into her neck, letting out a moan.

It irritated him. That snake had his mark on Suki. It was practically taunting him. He wanted it gone. But he couldn't do that without hurting her. So he decided to do the next best thing, cover it with HIS mark.

Soon his irritation gave way to something else. The blonde was able to tell that Suki's neck was sensitive. He didn't expect her be this receptive so quickly. But he definitely wasn't going to complain. Then she moaned and Naruto fucking lost it.

He grabs Suki and pushes her onto the floor, straddling her. As much as he would have love to have taken her against the wall, he figured that this would probably be easier. Kyubbi had said she was an innocent after all.

"Mmm in what world do you think you get to top," Suki murmurs from underneath them and flips them.

"Normally, I'd take that as a challenge. But I gotta admit, I like the view from down here," Naruto smiles in a feral fashion.

"Good," Suki says and leans down, kissing him.

This was nothing like their first two kisses. Instead of an awkward clashing of mouths and teeth, it was a union. She was surprised when she felt Naruto's hands immediately grab her by the ass and the blonde take control of the kiss.

For a moment, Suki forgot her plan. Naruto kissed like he fought, with everything he had. It was like being swept up into a tornado.

She was brought out of her daze when she felt his claws slightly pierce her skin. It didn't really hurt. But it was a wakeup call.

This wasn't Naruto. Well it was, yet it wasn't. This was because of the Blood Moon. It'd be like sleeping with him when he was drunk. It wasn't fair and as good as it felt, it was still wrong.

She couldn't take advantage of him like this. Despite the fact that she could feel that he was enjoying being taken advantage of, unless that was rather large kunai she felt pressed against her. Which she doubted. Damn Jirayia was right about the condom size after all.

"Fireball jutsu," she murmurs and shoots off a fireball.

The fireball naturally set off the smoke detector. The smoke detector automatically triggered the sprinklers. It confused Naruto for a moment, enough to loosen his hold on her ass. Suki takes the opportunity to bolt.

Naruto was confused. One moment he was making out with Suki and enjoying what could only be described as a glorious view. He didn't know much about lingerie, but he decided to see if he could find out the name of the designer and send them a thank you letter. Seriously, Suki in that red silk bra was definitely a sight he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

Next thing he knew, the fire alarm and sprinklers went off. What the fuck? Then he saw Suki running off. Dammit. She'd totally tricked him.

"Damn she really is sneaky," he growls as he takes off after her.

Naruto knew that Suki was faster than him. But he had better stamina. Though her stamina was impressive, he was just naturally more energetic. Naruto also had Kyubbi's reserves to call on if he really needed to.

"Damn, where to go to hide out," she mutters to herself.

Well first things first, she needed to lure him away from the village. There were too many innocent bystanders there. But she needed someplace close. That limited her options. She had to go for it. The last Uchiha races towards the Forest of Death.

She really didn't like choosing the forest. Naruto's Tailed Beast was a fox. He had a home field advantage. But she didn't really have a choice.

"How to slow him down," she murmurs.

She hurls an attack at the ground of the forest floor, creating a large steep hole. It was at least 10 feet deep. Quickly she uses a wind jutsu to fill it up with forest brush.

"He never was good about looking before he leaping," she states and darts off.

The blonde was chasing after the sultry brunette at full speed. It never occurred to him that he should watch where he was going. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he probably wouldn't have fallen into the giant hole.

"Oh she's good. She must have made this fast," he looks up.

There was no leverage to gain a foothold. It was a really well done trap for the short amount of time she had to make it. Idly, he was impressed. But mostly, he was just annoyed that she was running away from him, AGAIN.

Naruto summons one of his bigger toads and just crawls out of the hole, by using him as a ladder. It was going to take more than that to keep him down. Believe it!

The last Uchiha quickly jumps into the highest tree she could find. Thankfully, it was her shirt, not her pants that he had shredded. In her pockets, she had a lot of explosive tags. It wasn't a tactic she used often, but it could prove useful. She plants them all around her. She doubted even Naruto was dumb enough to walk into that sort of landmine.

Naruto was relying on his now improved sense of smell. He could scent her. Even if the bond hadn't been in place, he was positive he could have tracked her at this point.

"Really, you are hiding up a tree, like a cat," Naruto asks.

"Yes, really and I'm not hiding," Suki replies.

"Uh huh. Well if you wanna act like a cat okay. You can be my sex kitten," the blonde states.

"You did not just refer to me as a sex kitten," Suki scoffs.

"Well I'd normally say you are more of a tigress. But you are running away like a scaredy cat, so kitten fits better at the moment," he reasons.

"Naruto, you are NOT in your right mind right now. Don't you get that? You might not even remember what happens tonight," the woman responds.

"There is absolutely under no circumstance, that I would forget being with you," he states with a certainty that was almost shocking.

"If you still want me in the morning, we'll talk. But it is NOT going to happen while that Moon is up," she responds.

"Suki, I'll ALWAYS want you. Why do you think I chased you around the Five Nations for years? I was just too stupid to realize what I wanted you for," the blue eyed man asks.

"Because you are loyal to the point of absolute stupidity, even arguably suicidal," was her answer.

Suki wasn't sure if she should believe him. He'd been about to ravish Tenten. So she was going to take any declarations of love with a grain of salt at the moment.

"Didn't think you were the type to use explosive tags," Naruto says conversationally.

"I'll use whatever I have to in order to get the job done. They are keeping you at bay, aren't they," she scoffs.

"You really should stop underestimating me. Guess you forgot about the whole Shadow Clone thing," he states.

Suki wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this. But she didn't like it. He had something up his sleeve.

Naruto makes about two dozen clones, walking straight at her. They take the explosions one by one, activating every explosive. Suki had to erect a wall of earth to protect herself from the effects.

"Now are you going to stop running away? I don't get it. You liked it. I heard you moan and you kissed me. Then you just ran off. Talk about mixed signals," he states casually, though the look in his eye was predatory.

Suki says nothing. At the moment, she was trying her best not to blush. How was she supposed to respond to that? She had LIKED it. She'd liked it a lot.

He could feel what she felt. So he knew it. There was no way she could deny it. Thankfully she only had a small hole in her wall of earth to watch him. So he couldn't see said blush.

"So stop being a scaredy cat and come out from behind the wall. You know that I can break it if I want to," he says.

She bites her lower lip. That was true. She briefly considers using Susanoo. He would have far more trouble getting through that than a dirt wall. But she decides against it. To use that much chakra, would alert the Leaf that something major was going on. She didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire. Naruto would never forgive himself when he came to his senses if that happened.

"If I come out, can we talk about this," Suki asks, stalling for time.

"Of course," he answers.

"Alright," she says warily, dissolving the wall.

Naruto wasted no time in pulling her into against him. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Suki was surprised when he nuzzled her and appeared to be inhaling he scent, like an animal might. (Then again, considering his Tailed Beast was a fox, maybe she shouldn't have been.)

"That's better," he murmurs.

"Mhm," Suki replies.

She couldn't deny that she did like being held. It should have creeped her out that he was inhaling her scent like that. But it just made her feel more wanted. The last Uchiha probably would have been content to allow a little cuddling, if Naruto hadn't have tried to push his luck.

She felt him reach over and try to tug off her pants. Dammit. What the fuck was she doing? He wasn't in his right mind. She had to get out of here.

Suki hated to do it, but she decides she didn't really have a choice. She reached into her traveling pouch and pulled out a dart. While he was busy trying get her pants off, she stuck the dart into his jugular.

"Sorry. We'll talk in the morning. I promise," she states.

It was a fast acting chemical. It was a powerful sleeping agent. It should knock his ass out. Fortunately, during her time at the Sound, Suki had developed an immunity to it (and a lot of other poisons and chemicals, but let's not go into her phase as a lab rat).

"Dammit Suki! Why do you always have to make everything so fuc-king difficult," Naruto falls against the tree branch, laying on his side. (It was a really big fucking tree. So she wasn't worried that he'd break it.)

"Just get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," she darts off, looking back, and sees his eyes slowly slide shut.

She flits off back to the Uchiha District. It didn't really matter where she went. He'd be out for hours. Well that's what she thought anyway. She'd seen that stuff put an elephant to sleep. It should be able to handle a Naruto for a few hours.

What she didn't count on is that Naruto's metabolism was much different than most people. The reason he was able to eat ten bowls of ramen regularly and not gain much weight was simple. His metabolism burned through everything wicked fast. That apparently included chemicals.

About an hour later, Naruto's still red eyes fly open. Dammit, she'd actually fucking drugged him. When he got his hands on her, he was just chaining her to the bed or nearest available sturdy surface. He wasn't picky. The kitchen counter, the shower, a desk…were also intriguing possibilities.


	8. Chapter 8

Our Bond

Author's Note: So pretty much everyone wants a lemon. Looks like most people are in favor or neutral on a pregnant Suki. One Guest reviewer did give their input about patient confidentiality/laws in ninja villages. They did raise some valid points. I will try to take that into consideration in the future. We are getting a lemon in this chapter. There will be a warning before it starts for those of you who are more of the PG-13 and under variety. This chapter took longer than I expected to get up. But it is also about 5 pages longer than normal. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. ^^

Chapter Notation: Yup, it's a pun on Victoria's Secret. I own nothing.

Chapter Eight

Suki was starting to relax. The last Uchiha knew Naruto wasn't like "normal people." While she might have concerns for someone's safety after being injected with that high a dose, she didn't for the blonde. Naruto was Naruto. It would take a lot more than that to put him out of commission.

"This is insane," she mutters to herself and heads to her parents' room.

When she had been little and frightened, she would rush to Itachi's room. Considering she had killed him, it seemed wrong to take comfort from his room anymore. So she had started going to her parents' room whenever she felt unsettled.

"Father, would have killed me for going into their room," she chuckles.

Fugaku hadn't believed in "coddling." While other people's children might have gotten away with running into their parents' rooms when they were scared, Suki was smart enough never to do it. He would have seen it as a sign of weakness. Mikoto would have comforted her. But Fugaku wouldn't have indulged Suki.

She looks around her mother's wardrobe for something to throw on. Fortunately, she was the same size Mikoto had been at the time of her death. Rarely, did the last Uchiha "steal" her mother's clothes and only ever in the privacy of her home. It just felt wrong to wear them in public.

"Guess mother and father had a closer relationship than I thought," she murmurs to herself in amusement.

There were of course the standard clothes. Mikoto had been a Jonin before she became a housewife. So there were some Jonin vest, shorts, pants, and other forms of ninja gear that were at the bottom of the closet. Suki figured you could take the ninja off duty, but you couldn't take the duty out of the ninja.

There were also formal dress kimonos and formal dresses for Clan or village events. The other standard items were casual wear, "housewife clothes" like simple dresses, shirts, pants, and the like. There was a even an apron in there.

Mikoto had dressed appropriately in public for her station, it seemed. Certainly no one could ever call her style of clothing anything other than elegant and conservative. In private it was another matter.

Lace, silk, satin, and some other fabrics that Suki couldn't identity abounded in her closet. Mikoto had rather… diverse takes when it came to lingerie and evening gowns. It made sense she supposed, the older Uchiha had to get Fugaku to come home from work somehow. Her father had been a workaloholic.

"Damn mom," she murmurs, as explores the closet.

Suki Uchiha did not consider herself to be a prude. She wasn't a shy person by nature. But some of the options in Mikoto's wardrobe had even the battle hardened ninja blushing.

"This will work," she says, reaching for one of the evening gowns.

It was a white lacy little number. Although it came to her ankles, it had a long slit on the left leg. The neckline was lower than Suki would have usually chosen and in certain areas it was almost see through like around the stomach. Ironically enough, this was one of the more "tame" outfits her mother possessed in her possessive collection.

"Where the Hell did she find this stuff anyway," Suki wonders and decides to check the tags.

The tag was labeled _Kunoichi's Secret._ Oh well that explained it. Suki had heard of the place, though she'd never entered. She hadn't had a reason to play dress up. She didn't have a lover and had been too focused on avenging her clan to care about her lingerie choices that much. ( Let's not dwell on the fact avenging her family hadn't worked out the way she expected.)

Suki slips out of her clothes and throws on the gown. Then she crawls into her parents' bed. The brunette had been surprised to discover it was a waterbed the first time she came into the room. Who knew her father had a playful side?

"Well it should be safe now," she says with a yawn and lays down.

Running from Naruto was an exhausting business. It was great cardio and all but still exhausting. Suki knew this from personal experience. She'd spent years trying to evade him. But Naruto was Naruto, he never gave up. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, lulled into slumber by the gentle rocking of the water underneath her and this comforting (though sometimes infuriating) thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to shake off the last lingering effects of whatever Suki had drugged him with. The blonde was mentally berating himself. Nothing ever came easily with the last Uchiha. He should have that it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'm starting to think our relationship has been a giant game of tag," he growls to himself.

Suki would run. Naruto would chase. Then she'd run again. Naruto would repeat. Well he was tired of playing. He was going to catch her and this time she was NOT going to run off for the thousandth time.

He follows her scent which was a combination of pine and cinnamon. He knew the pine was from the forest. The cinnamon just seemed to be her natural scent. Naruto had never really noticed what people smelled like before. But he pawned this off to the influence of the Blood Moon.

"So she went back home," he muses, following the trail to the Uchiha District.

He supposed it made sense. Suki likely figured whatever she drugged him with would knock him out for the night. That and their bond meant he'd be able to locate her anywhere within a certain distance. So why not go where she was most comfortable with?

He continues tracking her. The blonde was confused. She was in a bedroom, but it wasn't her room. He shrugs this off and opens the door.

He was surprised to see a sleeping Suki. Odd that she'd let her guard down at a time like this. But he assumed that was because she actually thought the drug would knock him out for the night. Big mistake on her part.

Naruto smiles when he approaches her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He almost hated to wake her. But he definitely wanted her awake for what he had in mind. So he gets on the bed and brushes the bangs out of her eyes.

"Beautiful," he murmurs as he leans down to kiss her.

No one could argue that Suki was stunning. With her milky white skin, her raven black hair, classical features, and what Naruto was now very much aware was a rather…voluptuous body. Most of Suki was lean muscle, honed from training. But she was all woman when it came to curves.

It had just never really occurred to his normal self to try to touch them, outside of training. He'd been an idiot. It was easy to pawn off when he was little before puberty hit, to friendship. But this was deeper than friendship. How the Hell he hadn't noticed that before the bond, was beyond him at this point.

Denial maybe. Maybe it was just a defense mechanism. Suki tried her best to break bonds. It was bad enough to have his best friend abandoned him, it would have been even worse if he had admitted to himself that he was in love with her. A love that he never would have thought would be returned.

Thanks to the bond though, he knew it was. Well at the very least physically she wanted him. She had moaned when he bit her neck. That hadn't been his imagination. He doubted she would share her home with just anyone. There had to be something there, right?

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he whispers in her ear before kissing her.

Suki heard a voice. Did someone just call her Sleeping Beauty? Nah, no one was suicidal enough to compare her to some helpless princess. She decides to ignore the voice.

That's when she felt something against her lips. Warm and gentle. It left a tingling sensation. Her sleep clouded mind couldn't quite process what it was, until something slipped inside her mouth. It was a tongue. Wait, a tongue? Someone was kissing her!

"Mmp-f," she says as her eyes fly open.

She feels him smirk into the kiss. The bastard was pleased with himself. He'd made a sneak attack. She glances at the clock. Fuck! He'd only been out for an hour. That meant they still had six hours to go until dawn. This was not good. This was the opposite of good.

What was she supposed to do? If she hit him, she'd be hitting herself essentially. She couldn't attack him with a jutsu, the same principle applied. But it wasn't fair. He wasn't in his right mind.

Finally, after about a minute, an idea occurred to her. She lightly nips his tongue. It wasn't enough to really hurt; but it would get his attention. Naruto breaks the kiss when he feels her teeth.

"I'm beginning to think you have a biting fetish," he murmurs.

"Naruto, that's really not the point," she responds.

"I don't mind if you do. As long as you aren't drawing blood, it's kinda hot actually," he replies.

"How are you even awake? I darted you with enough of that stuff to knock out an elephant," she asks warily.

"An elephant yeah, but not a Kyubbi," he says cheerfully.

"…Guess I'm not up to date on my demon host biology," she answers dryly.

"Doesn't look like it. But I'll help you out with that," he says.

"What part of we'll talk about it in the morning is not penetrating your thick skull," she growls.

"The morning part. Besides, I'm the one that will be doing the penetrating," he states as if this was obvious.

"That is NOT what I meant," Suki snarls.

"I know. But it's fun to tease you. Loving the nightgown by the way," the blonde says.

"Thank you. It was my mother's," she answers without thinking about it.

"Really? Damn your dad was lucky," the blue eyed man replies.

"Yes. Wait no we are not talking about my parents' sex lives," Suki scoffs.

"Good point. I'd rather start on our own," he states capturing her lips again and pushing her down until she was laying on her back.

Suki instinctively responds by kissing back and wrapping her legs around his waist. Naruto grabs onto her firmly as he plunders her mouth. There was really no other word for it.

Naruto kissed her with the same intensity that a man in the desert might gulp down water. She couldn't help but moan and arch underneath him. Idly she mused that it was likely she might have some bruises on her, he was holding her that tightly.

Naruto had never felt like this before. Because of the link, it was hard to tell where his feelings ended and hers began. But one thing was clear, they were both enjoying it. There was nothing like the rush of having Suki underneath him (or on top of him). That and the nightgown was sending his imagination into overdrive.

"Mine," he breaks the kiss just long enough to growl out, before returning to it.

Suki was often accused of being a cold person. But she wasn't. Her skin as warm and soft. Her kisses were fiery. Though he was surprised to find out, she seemed content to let him, "lead." And yeah, he fucking lost it when he felt her legs wrap around him. He couldn't resist grinding their cores together. That triggered a rush of pure pleasure to shoot straight through him.

That's when Suki made the mistake of looking up. Instead of seeing Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, she saw red. Dammit. She wiggles underneath them and manages to flip them.

"You really like being on top," Naruto says with a smirk.

"I'm naturally competitive," she bites her lower lip and was damn glad to see a pair of chakra cuffs nearby. ( Suki didn't want to imagine what they might have been used for in the past, but was grateful they were there nonetheless.)

"Guess I should have figured you'd be into the whole bondage thing," he reaches up to caress her cheek.

"I'm not really. Alright maybe a little, but that's really not the point. You aren't in control of yourself. Sit, stay, good loser" she states and cuffs him.

"You know I'm going to get out of this, right," he asks incredulously.

"Yes. But it'll be long enough for me to get out of here. We'll talk in the morning," she starts towards the door.

"And you just talked to me like a was a dog. Does that mean you want to taken like one? On your hands and knees? You do have a very nice ass. Even Kurama says so," he says smugly, knowing that would get a reaction out of her.

"Fuck you," Suki says and flits off.

"Well that's what I'm trying to do," he calls out.

Naruto growls when she was out of eyesight. Dammit. He was such a sucker. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for that. Well to be fair, he had been thinking with his other head at the time. But still.

At least now he knew that Suki definitely was just as interested as he was. She just had this silly belief that he wasn't the real Naruto. He was fucking real dammit. He was just a part of himself that had largely been ignored.

"Does she honestly not get it," he snarls at the cuffs.

He'd chased her for years. Naruto had even kept after it once she tried to kill him multiple times. He'd gone to bat for her to get her reinstated in the Leaf. He'd even linked his mind to her. Did she really doubt that he loved her? For a genius, she could be dense sometimes.

Alright, darting outside in a sexy nightgown might not have been her best idea. She was attracting way too much attention. Thankfully, Kurenai was the one who grabbed her and pulled her inside her home.

"Suki, what is going on," the wavy haired ninja asks.

"It's a LONG story," Suki pants out.

"I figured as much. It's not like you to run around dressed like that," Kurenai says, locking the doors and shutting the windows. (She threw in a sound proofing jutsu for good measure.)

"It's Naruto," she begins.

"What about him," the red eyed woman asks.

"He's not himself. You see the Blood Moon has effects on Tailed Beasts," she responds.

"Did he attack you," Kurenai questions.

"Not exactly," Suki says and tries her hardest not to blush.

"What the Hell happened to your neck," the Sensei demands to know when she notices Suki's neck was covered in marks.

"… Naruto's what happened to my neck," she answers honestly.

"Ohhh. Those are hickeys," the other woman observes.

"Yes. He didn't really care for seeing the curse mark on my neck. A little parting gift from Orochimaru," Suki states, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. (She barely knew Kurenai. Though she acknowledged that the young mother was probably the most normal of all the Senseis in the village.)

"Alright. Tell me exactly what is going on," she demands.

"The Blood Moon basically has the effect of unleashing the id of Tailed Beasts. It acts on the most basic instincts such as violent impulses and…sexual desires," she says and deliberately turns her head away from the other woman, to hide her blush.

"And in Naruto's case, I'm guessing it was the second option," Kurenai says wryly.

"Big time," Suki responds.

"And you don't want to…be with him in THAT respect," Kurenai asks.

"I do. But he's not himself. It'd be like sleeping with a drunk person. He might not even remember in the morning. I'm not even sure if the real Naruto feels the same way or if the id is just grabbing the nearest female. He had a go at Tenten," Suki states.

"Given that his tailed beast is a fox, it's likely he was originally seeking the first available female. But I'm assuming you've given him quite the chase," the red eyed ninja muses.

"You could say that," Suki answers.

"And surely there are other women who would be…easier to couple with," she says.

"Yes," Suki responds.

She didn't like thinking about it. There was no denying that Naruto was a hero now after the war. There were plenty of ninjas and civilian women who would gladly sleep with him, Blood Moon or not.

"The id is still Naruto. It's just a part of him that you aren't as used to. If he's pursuing you to such an extent, the feelings were probably there before this happened. This just gave them a push," she continues.

"Maybe. But still. I can't fight him. Well I could but it'd fuck us both up. He can find me using the link, so hiding isn't a real option," she responds.

"In the interest of not having the village torn apart, I'd say you should just indulge him. In the worst case scenario, I think he'd understand afterwards," the Sensei advises.

"You're telling me that I should," Suki trails off.

"Sleep with him? Yes. This isn't like before. If you hit him, you feel the pain and vice versa. You two will kill each other if it comes to blows. That or at least wreck the village," she says.

"I got him chakra cuffed to the bed," Suki confesses.

"You don't seriously think that is going to hold him until Sunrise," she asks incredulously.

"No. I thought it'd buy me some time though," the last Uchiha answers her honestly.

"Well that's a bit more realistic. Seems you might have some time to decide what you want to do," Kurenai says.

"You're probably right. If there's one thing I know about Naruto, it is that he NEVER gives up. I doubt his id is any different. Thank you Kurenai. Would you mind not telling anyone that we had this conversation, ever," she asks.

"Your secret is safe with me," the new mother assures her.

"Thank you," Suki says flitting off.

Suki races towards the Academy. It was in the dead of night. Therefore, it would be empty. If she knew Naruto and she did, he'd find her soon enough.

Naruto glares at the cuffs. He summons Kyubbi's chakra. Those cuffs had been designed for human chakra, not Tailed Beasts'.

He uses the bond to track Suki. She was at the Academy. That was weird. Oh well, he races over there.

"The Academy? Interesting choice," he says when he finds her sitting in one of the classrooms.

"I thought it was fitting. It was where we had our first kiss," Suki answers.

Naruto tilts his head. That was an unexpected answer. Did that mean she was finally giving in?

Suki sits on the same desk, where they had first kissed. Her legs were crossed in such a way that he got an eyeful of what was underneath the gown. She bites her lower lip. She still didn't know if this was a good idea. But the way Naruto was going, she doubted she'd be able to avoid him for another three hours.

He walks over to her, slowly. Naruto still wasn't entirely sure this wasn't another of her tricks. Let me count the ways that Suki had cockblocked him so far tonight. She kissed him and threw the fireball to set off the sprinklers, the hole, she drugged him, and chakra cuffed him. Really, if he wasn't so damn frustrated he'd be impressed by her creativity.

"It took me awhile to admit it, but I do love you. That includes all facets of your personality. You are still you, just… a part of you haven't seen before," she states and yanks him by the collar into a kiss.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto wasn't sure what caused the flip with Suki. He just knew he wasn't dumb enough to question it. When you have a very hot ninja kissing you, wearing only a seductive nightgown, you'll understand.

"Good," he growls into the kiss and soon tested how sturdy those desks were by shoving her onto it.

"Whoever made the desks was a very good carpenter," she says and looks up at him with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah," Naruto responds and returns her kiss with possessive passion.

Naruto decided he wasn't going to give her a chance to change her mind. He knew her neck was sensitive, so he breaks the kiss, and moves his attention to her neck. He really hated that curse mark, but he was pleased to see his own love bites were still covering it. He kisses, nips, and sucks hard.

"Nhh," Suki moans and arches against him, slowly sliding his shirt off his back, reveling in the muscles that she could feel as she did so.

"I'm never letting you run off again," he warns and slides the gown off her with great care, like he was revealing a priceless artifact.

"Mmm if you keep doing that, I'm not going anywhere," she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his back, pulling them closer together.

Naruto's response to that was to finish stripping and let his hands start exploring. The blonde decided that maybe he should just set her regular clothes on fire. It should be illegal to cover up those breasts, that ass, those hips, and well everything else.

That's when he noticed some scars. Most were faint. You wouldn't have noticed them if you weren't paying attention.

He growls and couldn't resist kissing and licking at them, almost like he thought if he did they'd disappear. Each one was a reminder that it was a miracle she was still alive. Someone had actually managed to hurt her. Some of them… were actually from him. Those he bite lightly.

"Should have done this sooner," Suki murmurs into his ear, arching into his touches, as her own hands move to explore.

Damn Naruto had a firm ass. It was almost like marble. Actually most of him was solid muscle at this point. She decides to get even for all the necking, by kissing and biting his neck.

That seemed to get him going. Suki shivers when she hears a rather feral growl. He moves down and parts her legs. She blushes deeply. On instinct, she shut her legs. Naruto wasn't having any of that and opened them again. He summons a clone.

"Wh-at's the clone for," she asks and then that's when all rational thought left the building, the second when she felt his tongue lavishing her THERE.

"Because I want to see your eyes, when I taste you," he murmurs and the clone kisses her, his hands fondling her breasts.

Suki was in sensory overload. Fuck her womanhood was pulsing with desire from Naruto's rather flexible tongue, his hands on her breasts, and the earth shattering kiss. She couldn't do anything but moan and writher.

"Hmm that's weird. Your Sharingan activated," he murmurs darkly.

Suki at this point didn't really give a damn. She kisses him desperately and tries to wiggle out of the original Naruto's hold. The brunette could feel her climax building and didn't want to hit her peak just yet. (And give Naruto bragging rights that she came first? Never going to happen.)

Naruto was going crazy. The feeling of her against him, her moans, her tongue against his, her taste, and on top of all that he could feel what she was feeling. But he wanted them to climax together.

That's when Suki felt Naruto's mouth leave her. She breaks the kiss with the clone and looks at her blue eyed blonde questioningly.

"I want to be inside you when you cum," he explains and slowly slides into her.

The clone kisses her to distract Suki from the pain of losing her virginity. There was a flash of pain but it was quickly replaced by pleasure. Well she wasn't sure if that was hers or Naruto's pleasure. The two blended into one, just like their bodies.

"Mmm perfect fit," she moans and wiggles her hips encouragingly underneath him.

"Yeah," he growls out.

Naruto fucked like he fought, with everything he had. Suki was barely coherent when he kept slamming into her with an animalistic ferocity. The room was spinning. All she knew is it felt GOOD. Suki's vocabulary was decreasing with every thrust. She was sure she'd find a better adjective later.

That's when she heard a loud CRACK. There went the desk. Now they were crumbled on the floor.

"Naruto, if you stop, I will kill you," she growls.

"Trust me, I'm not going to," he says, kissing her, as his thrusts get more powerful.

For the couple hours, the two were a tangle of limbs. Desperately grabbing at each other. If you had asked either of them their own names at that point, they wouldn't have been able to tell you. The only thought on both of their minds was _**MORE.**_

Suki cries out when she reaches another climax at the same time as her new lover. That's when Naruto pulled her against his chest and she noticed something.

 **End of Lemon**

Well she had noticed it before, but it hadn't registered. His eyes were blue, not red like the id. He'd changed back. But the question was when.

"Naruto," she asks.

"Yeah, Suki," Naruto asks, trying to catch his breath.

"You're back," the brunette asks cautiously.

"I never left. Like you said it was always me," the blonde responds just as warily.

"Uh huh. How long have you been you know…your normal self," she asks.

"Awhile. I was the one who did the deflowering," he answers, bracing himself for the bitch slap and/or Chidori he knew was coming.

"… And you didn't mention this because," Suki asks.

"I didn't want you to stop," the Jonin answers.

"Oh," Suki didn't know what to say to that.

"Would you have stopped, if you knew that I was back to normal," he questions.

"No. I wanted you to be well you," Suki replies.

"Oh good," Naruto says.

"Yeah," she responds awkwardly.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think Iruka is going to be about the desk," Naruto asks.

"An 11," Suki laughs.

"It was worth it though," the blonde says.

"Mhm. Definitely worth it. I guess I can just leave a note and some money to replace it," Suki states.

"Nah I'll pay for it. I'm the one who acted like an animal," he says.

"Naruto, seriously I got it. It's not a big deal," the brunette replies.

"Suki, I'll pay for it," the blonde says and puts his foot down.

"Naruto, it's not a big deal," Suki argues and stretches.

"That's not fair when we are debating something and you stretch out like that. You are trying to distract me," he accuses.

"Maybe. Is it working," she asks slyly.

"It's definitely working but that's beside the point," he yells.

"Naruto, stop being a dick and just let me handle it," she says.

"You liked me being a dick a few minutes ago," he huffs.

"I liked you using your, NEVERMIND," Suki smacks her forehead.

"Alright you can pay for it. It's worth it just to hear you say that," he laughs.

"… I'm in love with a moron," Suki scoffs.

"Say that again," Naruto demands.

"That you are a moron? Alright, you are a moron," she says with a smirk.

"No, the OTHER part," he responds.

"…I'm in love with you," she whispers.

"I love you too," he says with a smile and kisses her.

"Good. Then you won't mind…helping me get home," she answers him and kisses back.

"Helping you get home," he asks, blinking in confusion.

"You're…big and you were enthusiastic. Not sure if I can walk, right now," she admits to her utter humiliation.

"Ohhh. Sorry I just kinda lost it. I mean it was your first time. I should have been you know gentler," he says, scooping her up bridal style.

"It's fine. I'm not a china doll. Besides, gentle has never really been our style. Now get your ass dressed. We need to get out of here before a bunch of Academy kids get an eyeful," she settles into his arms.

"You know you're hot when you get all bossy," Naruto says, dressing, while Suki scribbles a note and leaves money on Iruka's desk. (His desk wasn't the one that was broken.)

"You really are an idiot," Suki says fondly.

"Maybe. But I'm your idiot," he responds.

"Which reminds me. When you were…under the influence, you tried to jump Tenten. You'll have to apologize to her and let her get in a few hits. It's only fair," Suki states.

"…Dammit. I guess you're right. But why do I get the impression you just want to see her smack the Hell out of me because you were jealous," he asks.

"…I have no idea," Suki replies with a straight face.

"Uh huh and Kyubbi is really a cat demon," the blue eyed man replies.

"Oh really? You know I always wanted a kitten," she says slyly.

 **"She did not just refer to me as a kitten,"** Kyubbi howls in outrage.


	9. Chapter 9

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. ^^ I do try to take requests or suggestions into account.

Chapter Warning: Our first lovers' spat. Suki being well Suki has to go all broody for a bit. They more than kiss and make up though. Implied rough Naruto. Debate over what to call their coupling. Also well I added an OC. I think next chapter we'll have another appearance from jealous Naruto. ^^.

Chapter Nine

The next day Suki takes Naruto to see Tenten. She knew that the brunette would want her pound of flesh. Frankly, Suki privately wanted Naruto punished for touching someone else. She knew it wasn't exactly fair. He wasn't in complete control of himself. But the jealousy remained.

"The Blood Moon affects the hosts of Tailed Beasts differently than most people. His natural drives be it aggression or sexual were amplified. I am sorry that you got caught in the crossfire, Tenten," Suki explains.

"That would explain it. The whole red eyes, claws, and fangs thing was pretty freaky. It's good to know that Naruto hasn't become some sort of pervert," Tenten replies.

Well that wasn't entirely accurate. Tenten had yet to see Naruto use his shadow clones during sex or what he was capable of with his tongue. So yeah, he was a pervert. But in a good way. Not in the I'm going to molest whatever random woman I can get my paws on, way.

"Sorry, Tenten. I wasn't myself. I know I deserve to get my ass kicked for scaring you like that. Go ahead, I won't fight back," he assures her.

"You sure? I've been brushing up on my Taijutsu," Tenten warns him.

"Positive. Better to get the air cleared. I don't want bad blood between us. I'd rather get it over with," the blonde says.

"Alright. Remember you asked for this," she says and she sucker punched him so hard, that Naruto saw stars.

"OWE," Naruto cries out, clutching his face, and a bloody nose.

"I'm impressed. Normally, I'm the only one who can hit him hard enough to draw blood," Suki remarks conversationally.

"Thanks. Well that was for being a pervert and grabbing at me. Don't ever do that again," Tenten huffs.

"Mmm loser, did you learn your lesson," Suki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I learned my lesson. Whoever came up with the whole _hits like a girl thing,_ clearly wasn't a Leaf Village. Dammit," he says, still nursing his injured face.

"Good. Tenten you good," Suki asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. As much as he was a jerk, it wasn't his fault. Besides, it's not much fun hitting someone, who won't fight back," she responds cheerfully.

"Great. Naruto, let's go home," the last Uchiha says.

"Wait you two are living together," Tenten asks, baffled.

"It's a long story," Naruto replies.

"After everything that happened, the Leaf was skeptical of letting me back in. The Council and others were worried I'd betray the village. So Tsunade linked our minds. We live together now because well it's easier. It reassures the Council. They actually think he's babysitting me or something," Suki scoffs.

"Okay. Maybe it isn't that long of a story," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. I'll see you guys around," Tenten says as she heads off to get some training in.

"God, you're sadistic. You actually enjoyed seeing her punch me," Naruto growls.

"Maybe a little bit," Suki replies.

She didn't know what to do at this point. The last Uchiha had confessed her feelings to him and even given him her virginity. But once they got home, both of them had fallen asleep almost immediately. There hadn't been any discussion of what the previous night meant.

So Suki had done what any smart woman would. She had stalled. Tenten was a good excuse to put off the inevitable conversation.

"You're going to want to put a steak on that eye," she mutters as they walk inside their home.

Their home. The word home had lost all meaning to Suki until recently. It was just where she lived. After the massacre, her "home" was nothing but a reminder of what she had lost. While she was in the Sound Village, she wasn't home. She just happened to occasionally have a roof over her head. During her travels, it was the same.

Now, she had a home. She had someone to come home to. That scared her. As powerful as Naruto was, he wasn't immortal. He could die. Then she'd be alone again.

"Yeah probably. Do we have any," he asks.

"Yes, we have some steaks," she answers reaching into the freezer to get them out, trying to ignore the panic that was quickly spreading in her mind.

She was in love. Being in love wasn't a good thing. When you loved someone, when you had a strong bond, it just hurt more when it was finally severed. Suki had tried again and again to sever their connection. But Naruto was the most stubborn person, she'd ever met.

"Here you go," she says, handing him one of the steaks for his eyes.

Naruto didn't get it. One moment everything was fine. Suki felt a bit smug that Tenten had socked it to him good. The next moment he felt waves of panic coming from the aloof Uchiha. He could feel her distress. The blonde just wasn't sure what the reason was.

"Forget the steaks. What's wrong," he asks.

What really pissed him off though was the fact if it wasn't for the bond, he wouldn't have noticed. Something was terrifying Suki. But on the outside, she gave no indication that she was practically in the midst of a panic attack.

She was STILL shutting him out. Just like always. Even after they gave themselves to each other, she refused to open up to him.

"Nothing's wrong. Your eye will be alright in a day or two. Actually, I take that back. You have Kyubbi. He'll probably heal you up in a few minutes, if he's in a good mood," she says with what Naruto knew to be a fake smile.

"Don't lie to me. You can't get away with it anymore," he growls.

"…," Suki wisely chooses to keep her mouth shut at this point and starts to slowly back away from the very much furious Naruto.

"I mean it. You're scared of something. What is it," the blonde demands to know.

"Can we talk about it later," Suki asks, biting her lower lip.

"No. We are talking about it NOW," he answers and picks up the brunette, setting her on the counter.

"Fine," she mutters, looking away from him, and crossing her arms defensively.

Naruto wasn't going to have any of that. He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. He wasn't going to budge on this one.

"Naruto, everyone that I love DIES. I'm fucking cursed. Don't you get it," Suki hisses at him.

"Oh, so that's it. You love me, but you're afraid that I'll leave you," the blonde says.

"Not by choice. But look at the trail of bodies that follows me, wherever I go. I'm not safe. That's why I tried to shove you away. So it wouldn't hurt as much. For your own SAFETY," she growls at him.

"Suki, you aren't cursed. Nothing that happened was your fault. If you don't want to be with me, that's one thing. But I'm NOT letting you run away because you are afraid about something that might happen." he states firmly.

"So stop running away from me. Stop shutting yourself off. We both know that I'm more stubborn than you are anyway," he adds trying to lighten the mood.

"Mmm you mean you are stupider than I am. Anyone else would realize what's obvious. I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone. You'd be better off with Hinata," she whispers the last part.

"Oh that's it," Naruto growls, grabbing Suki.

"Naruto, put me down," the last Uchiha says.

"I will soon enough," he snarls at her, carrying her to one of the bedrooms.

Suki gulps as Naruot literally throws her onto the bed. If she thought id Naruto was primal, id Naruto was a fucking kitten compared to this version. She'd never felt him so angry before.

"Hinata is great. But she's not you. She isn't the one that I chased for years. She isn't the one that I'm bonded to. She wasn't my first kiss. She isn't the one that I gave my virginity to. She isn't the one that makes me so fucking angry I can't think straight, while at the same time I want to screw her brains out. She's not the one I'm in love with. You are. So I don't want to hear you talk like that EVER again," he growls out at her.

"Naruto, I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want to go through the pain of losing everything again," she murmurs.

"Then stop doing it. Stop pushing me away. I can feel what you feel now. It doesn't work anymore. You can pull that whim bullshit again, either," he states as he pins her hands over her head.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs.

Naruto's rage had been overwhelming. It was like the Sun itself had unleashed it's heat onto her. She could feel his fury running through her blood. Suki wasn't sure if her own anger had ever reached that height during her darkest days on her quest for revenge.

She felt his fury cool a bit at her apology. He was still angry, but it wasn't the blind rage it had been. That's when she felt his anger shift into determination.

By the end of the night, Suki was positive there wasn't one spot on her on body that hadn't been marked in someway. Be it from kisses, sucking, licking, biting, caressing, squeezing, and well let's just say Naruto was THOROUGH when he was trying to prove a point.

"Naruto," Suki pants out, after makeup sex.

"Mhm," he asks, holding her against him tightly.

"We really have to talk about your issues with furniture," the brunette states.

"What are you talking about," he asks and glides his hands over the curve of her hip.

"You broke the bed," the Uchiha answers.

"Oh. Didn't even notice. It was worth it though," he murmurs.

"Well at least it wasn't the water bed. If you had broken that one, you would have noticed," she replies.

"Water bed could be fun," he responds.

"Maybe in a day or two," she murmurs.

"I promise I won't break the bed this time," he kisses her neck.

"Mmm that's always a good start," she says, tilting her neck to the side, to let grant him better access.

"Shit! You have bruises," Naruto cries out, noticing for the first time he'd gotten more than a little carried away.

"A few yeah. I've had worse," she assures him.

"Suki, that is NOT the point. I was way too rough with you," he says. '

"Naruto, I'm not a China Doll. I just need to rest a bit. Besides, I LIKE it when you are rough," she says slyly and kisses him.

"I'm glad you do. But still I don't want to hurt you when we are doing THAT. I mean it's one thing in training but not when we are together," he kisses back.

"Mmm it hurts in the best way possible. You wouldn't hurt me in a way I didn't like. I trust you," she murmurs.

"Next time, I'll be gentler. I promise. There's more to us than just fighting and," Naruto trails off.

"Fucking like animals," Suki finishes.

"SUKI," he yells.

"Really? After everything you did last night, that description of sex makes you flustered like a virgin," Suki asks with a smirk.

"That's not what we were doing," Naruto protests.

"The broken bed and desk beg to differ," she responds.

"That's not what I meant. You mean more to me than that," he replies.

"You are a romantic. Alright how does screwing like rabbits sound," she asks teasingly.

"Better but I prefer making love," he answers.

"You are such a sap," she scoffs.

"Maybe a little," he concedes.

"Well we should probably get dressed. I imagine Tsunade is going to want to check on you. She knows about the Blood Moon," Suki explains and tries to wiggle out of Naruto's hold.

"I'd rather just stay here," he says.

"She'll come looking for us, if we don't go see her. Do you want her to walk in on us," Suki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe. It could be fun to see the look on her face," the blonde answers.

"Naruto," she cries out and smacks him with a pillow.

"Alright. Alright, we'll go," he says, releasing her.

"Good, loser," she replies, getting off the bed, stretching, and throws on some clothes.

"When I'm Hokage, I'm going to pass a law that says you have to walk around the house naked, at all times," he says, following suit.

"You've spent far too much time around Jirayia," Suki says, scoffing at Naruto's idea.

"Nah. Now I just know what he was going on and on about. Actually, maybe we should try out that scene in that book in your library," he muses.

"…," Suki suddenly goes silent and finds her feet fascinating for some unknown reason.

"What? Now who is the blushing virgin," he asks.

"It's nothing," she says as they head off.

 **"She used a Genjutsu on the book and inserted that passage to cover up the information about the Blood Moon,"** Kyubbi says.

"Wait is that true," Naruto asks, walking alongside her.

"Is what true," Suki responds.

"That you made the passage. You used a Genjutsu because you didn't want me to know you were looking up stuff on the Blood Moon? That's what Kyubbi is saying," the blonde answers.

"Oh…yeah, it's true," she admits.

"Damn Suki, you have one Hell of an imagination. Maybe you should take over writing for him," he says.

"I'd rather not write erotica for strangers to read. My family's name would never recover from such an embarrassment," she states.

"Alright. So no to the writing. But if you ever wanna try some of your ideas out," he offers.

"I know who to ask, " she replies with a smile.

"Yeah," he says.

Naruto knocks on Tsunade's office door. He wanted to get this over quick. He was so taking the day off and playing hooky with Suki.

"Come in," Tsunade calls.

Suki and Naruto walk in. Tsunade had been around the block a few times. One look at their wrinkled clothes, their messed up hair, flushed faces, and the slight limp in Suki's movements told her all she needed to know.

"Well the village is in one piece. So are you two. Suki, if you hurt him again, I will have you executed myself. Naruto, are you alright," Tsunade asks.

"Yeah, I'm amazing actually," he says.

"… Oh boy. Suki, I almost feel sorry for you. The brat has more energy than most armies," she mutters.

"Trust me, I know," Suki says wryly.

"Well one of the Daimyo's sons is going to be visiting us next week. Try to behave yourselves," she says.

"Really? That's weird. Usually they don't mix with ninjas," Naruto says.

"He wants to be there at the anniversary of the end of the War. Political appearance. He wants to be seen next to the man and women who defeated Madara," she continues.

"He wants us to serve as photo opts," Suki says with disgust.

"Essentially. Humor him. It's easier than dealing with an upset Daimyo," she replies.

"Eh if he just wants to take a few pictures, I don't see the harm," Naruto says.

"Hmm that's odd. Iruka is coming this way," Tsunade muses.

"Fuck," Suki and Naruto say at the same time.

Both of them were two of the most powerful ninjas in the world. But no one ever got over the feeling of being scolded by a teacher. This was going to be brutal.

Iruka knocks on the door. Tsunade lets him in. The Chounin greets the Lady Hokage respectfully and asks for a moment alone with Suki and Naruto. Tsunade shakes her head and heads off, not sure she even wanted to know at this point.

"Do I want to know why one of the desks at the Academy was broken in HALF," he asks.

"Iruka, you don't want to know. Just leave it at that," Suki replies.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Naruto adds.

"And you two look positively indecent! Wait you… when the desk was broken… you two were," Iruka sputters in mortification.

"Making love, as Naruto prefers to call it," Suki answers.

"That's better," Naruot nods approvingly at Suki.

"I call it fucking like animals. But he's a romantic," she shrugs.

"SUKI," Naruto yells.

There was a loud thud. Iruka had fainted. It was just too much to process. They had done it in his class room and broken a desk. Imagine if they had children! He'd have to teach them. The poor Chunin was just overloaded.

"What? It was the only way to get him to shut up," she says innocently.

"You are evil," he mutters.

"I know. You still love me anyway," she says with a smile.

A few days later, the son of the Daimyo arrives and the festivities were in full swing. The son was younger than Naruto expected. He couldn't have been more than five years older than the original members of Team Seven. The women of the Leaf were positively smitten.

He was tall, broad shouldered, and cut a dashing figure in his royal blue kimono. He had long crimson red hair and silver eyes. He also was a charmer. (Naruto had always gotten the impression most of the Daimyo's were dimwitted and rude, not caring what ninjas thought of them or anyone really. This was apparently not the case with Eli.)

They were currently having their pictures taken. Eli was getting pictures with pretty much every ninja who had made a name for himself or herself during the war. At the moment, he was getting pictures with Sakura.

Naruto felt through the bond, that Suki was uneasy about something. He looks at her questioningly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A rich Lord doing some photo opts.

"Ah now there is the man I was most excited to meet," he greets Naruto.

"Thanks. So did you want me to pose in a particular way," he asks.

"Anyway that strikes you is fine, as long as you have a smile on your face the public will love it," he answers smoothly.

"Alright then! Then this should be easy. You'll have a hard time with Suki though. She's not a natural smiler. Honestly, I think she hates having her pictures taken," he says and poses.

"Oh I'm sure we'll manage," he responds and also poses.

Suki goes to get her pictures taken, when Naruto was done. Eli places his hand behind her back. That wasn't an issue. She half expected him to try to do a friendly pose. It was when his hand drifted south towards her ass, that she gives him a look that could freeze anyone's blood.

"Move your hand any lower and I will crush every bone in it," she states in a voice so low, only he could hear it, while smiling for the camera.

"You certainly do live up to your reputation," he responds, seeming more amused than concerned.

"Are you some kind of masochist," she asks, rolling her eyes.

"I do prefer a woman with spirit. But no, I'm not particularly aroused with pain. I imagine in this case you are more bark than bite. You wouldn't want to cause a scene. Not when you have only recently been reinstated as a ninja," he reasons.

He had a point. Suki hated to admit it. But he was right. Still she hoped to God Naruto hadn't seen or heard anything. She remembered what happened to the Chunin. He couldn't get away with pulling something like that with the Daimyo's son.

"I don't mean to provoke you. Quite the opposite really," he continues.

"I'm not interested," she snaps back.

"That's alright. I know that you are at least physically attracted to me. The rest will come with time. Besides, I highly doubt you want to restore your clan in the village that ordered them slaughtered," he says.

It took everything she had not to slaughter him right then and there for that comment. She could forgive him for being arrogant about his looks. (He was justifiably so.) But she was not going to allow some stranger to talk about the butchering of her Clan.

Naruto blinks. He felt Suki's rage. He hadn't heard what the Noble said. But it must have been bad. The last Uchiha was giving off a particularly homicidal vibe. He rushes over.

"Hmm that's odd. Your movements gave no indication of mood. I am positive he did not overhear us. Yet, he still rushes over to play the hero," he murmurs in her ear.

"He's not playing the hero. That's who he is. If you want to live to see your next birthday, I'd shut up now," Suki states.

So that was the issue, Eli mused. Well it did make sense. The stories of the Nine Tail's host chasing after the last Uchiha were well known, even amongst the nobility. She loved him. Judging by the expression on his face, it was mutual. Well, that put a snag in his plans. But he could turn that love to hate easily enough. Uchihas were notorious for their tempers after all. He just had to find the right buttons to push.


	10. Chapter 10

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Here is your chance to weigh in when it comes to Eli's fate. Should he have a big or minor role in this?

Chapter Notation: This story is rated M for a reason. There was already a lemon. So I'm assuming anyone who has mated it to this point, isn't exactly squeamish about adult references. In this chapter though, Suki and Naruto find an old "treasure chest" that belonged to Suki's parents that has all sorts of fun things in it. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I thought we'd add it in for comedy purposes.

Chapter Ten

Dammit. She needed to come up with a suitable excuse for her anger. She couldn't tell him the whole story. But he'd know if she was lying. The last thing Suki needed was for Naruto to murder the Daimyo's son.

"I think that's enough pictures for the day. There's food stand, that I'd like to check out," she says.

"Of course, My Lady," Eli waves his hand, as if giving her permission.

Suki restrains herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't need his permission for anything. She definitely was not his or a Lady.

A Lady was a noblewoman who lived a pampered, refined life. She pictured someone surrounded by silk kimonos, with ladies in waiting, and brushing their hair obsessively. A Lady wouldn't last two seconds on the battlefield.

Naruto looks at Eli. He wasn't sure what the Noble had done to set Suki off. He just knew that he had. But he recognized a cue when he saw one. He highly doubted that Suki was that eager to check out a food stand. She wasn't Choji.

"I'll go with you. Kinda hungry myself. Think they have ramen," he asks her casually.

"Do I think that they are selling the cheapest food in the universe at a food booth during a festival. Is Kakashi always late," she asks sarcastically.

Alright maybe Suki was okay after all. She was back in sarcasm mode. This was something of a default mode for his lover, when things were normal.

"Great," he says, grabbing her hand, and leading the dark haired woman away from Eli.

"So what happened? I could feel he pissed you off," Naruto asks once they were out of earshot.

"He made a crack about my clan and the Leaf. It's fine though," she assures him.

"It didn't feel fine to me. But if you want me to drop it, I'll drop it," he states.

"I want you to drop it. We don't need to make an enemy out of someone that high up on the food chain," she replies.

"I guess not. But if does it again, I will kick his ass. His title won't protect him," Naruto promises.

"I suppose that's sweet in a caveman sort of way. But I can handle myself. I don't need you to protect me," Suki says as they come into view of the food stand.

"It's not about whether you need me to or not. I know you can handle yourself. It's about showing that I care," the blonde states and he gets some cotton candy.

"I know you care. You showed me that quite THOROUGHLY last night," she says slyly and gets some popcorn.

"You know that I know you are trying to change the subject, right," he asks.

"The bond does make it a little more difficult to be sneaky these days. I guess I'll just have to try _harder_ ," Suki says and wraps her arms around his neck.

Naruto gulps. There was something very suggestive about the way she had said _harder._ She wouldn't do anything in public, would she?

 **"Yes, yes she would. Raven fur has always been a dirty fighter. Now that she knows a new way to distract you, she'll use it to her advantage,"** Kurama states.

 _ **"That is so not fair,"**_ he pouts.

Suki pulls him down for a kiss. She knew that Eli was probably still watching. She wanted to make a statement. _Back off I'm taken._ That and she just liked kissing her lovable, dumb blonde.

Elij notices this. _Feisty. Well as expected from a fire clan._ He goes to mingle with the crowd for now.

Suki had only meant to give Naruto a kiss. One that was passionate enough to drive the point home. She hadn't expected a full blown makeout session.

She really should have learned by now though. Naruto never did ANYTHING halfway. This was ESPECIALLY true when it came to anything remotely sexual.

She moans into the kiss when he deepens it and shoves her against stand. For a moment, she forgot they were in public. It was one thing to kiss your lover in public, it was another to do THIS.

"Well it's about time. But honestly, there are children around. Perhaps it'd be better if you found someplace more private," Suki hears an amused voice say.

She recognized voice. God dammit. Kakashi! That was fucking humiliating. She'd allowed herself to be shoved up against a wall, have her brains kissed out in public, AND her former teacher caught them both red handed (or lipped maybe?).

Naruto was experiencing a similar feeling of embarrassment. Suki had kissed him. As always happened whenever she touched him, he lost it. He'd been enjoying the unexpected battle of the tongues, when he heard Kakashi.

Damn. That was right. They were still at the celebration. Anyone could see what they were doing. That anyone happened to include his former Sensei.

"She started it," Naruto says, reverting back to the Genin that Kakashi had first met all those years ago.

"Mhm. Well it looked like you were the one trying to finish it," he chuckles.

"Kakashi," Suki growls warningly.

"I am curious though. Were you the one to start it," the silver haired ninja couldn't resist teasing his students.

"… It depends how you look at it," she responds.

"This time she was," Naruto exclaims.

"THIS time? How long has this been going on," the erotic literature lover asks.

"A few days," Suki replies, deciding he was going to find out anyway.

"Ah I see. You wouldn't happen to know about a broken desk at the Academy? Iruka was very upset about it and said that you two were the ones who broke it," Kakashi continues in amusement.

"I left money for a replacement," Suki says defensively, while crossing her arms, and looking in the other direction.

"How considerate. Well I suppose passion is never going to be an issue in this relationship. I have to admit that Suki, I think you have played the hardest to get of any woman I've ever known. It only took you what six years, Naruto," he asks playfully.

"KAKASHI," Naruto growls out.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Well you certainly won't be the first set of teammates to become lovers. Quite the little declaration you both just made though," he chuckles.

"How many people saw us," Suki asks cautiously.

"I'd estimate about five or ten. Which means by the time the Sun sets, the entire village is going to be aware that you two are involved," he states cheerfully.

"I really hate this village sometimes. It's such a gossip mill. You'd think they'd have something better to do than to discuss who is sleeping with who," she says rolling her eyes.

"You saying you wanted to keep it a secret," Naruto asks.

"Well no. But what happens between us, should be between us. I couldn't give a fuck less about the village thinks," she states.

"I don't know. I kinda like them knowing. It means you'll have less stalkers," he says.

"Stalkers," she says raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know, I've had to step in a few times," Naruto trails off.

"Step in to do what exactly," Suki demands to know.

"Well there was Sai. You know how Sai loves to paint people," the blonde cautiously starts.

"Yeah. So," she asks.

"He tried to paint you while you were in the bathhouse," the blue eyed man finishes.

"HE WHAT?! Oh that's it, he's so dead," Suki declares and turns to start off to give Sai a very slow, painful death.

"I already handled it. Trust me, he won't make that mistake again," the blonde says.

"You handled it, how," she asks.

"You don't want to know. But he learned his lesson. That's all that matters," he states.

"Fine. Naruto are you seriously eating cotton candy," she questions, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why," he responds.

"That is disgusting," the last Uchiha scoffs.

"Oh come on. Who doesn't like Cotton Candy," he pouts.

"It's so damn sugary. I feel like I'm getting cavities just looking at it," his lover informs him.

"You really hate sweets," he muses.

"Yes," she answers.

"You're really strange sometimes," he observes.

"Says the ramen lover," Suki volleys back.

"Hey! Ramen is amazing," he counters.

"It's alright, if there's nothing else to eat. It technically qualifies as food," she concedes.

"Well I think we stayed here long enough. I think they need time to process seeing us together. You wanna head home," he asks.

"I thought you'd never ask," Suki says, grabbing his hand, and dragging him off.

"Damn someone's eager," he says once they get inside the house and shuts the door behind them.

"Would you prefer to be back there and have to endure more of Kakashi's "advice," loser," she asks.

"Good point," Naruto says as suddenly, he trips over something.

"Klutz. You okay," she asks, reaching down to help him up.

Naruto pulls her down. He smirks and pins her. He'd teach her to call him a klutz. It wasn't his fault that box was standing by the door.

"Mmm I think you have a pinning fetish," she teases.

"Maybe. I do like the way you feel underneath me. But you have a biting fetish. So yeah," Naruto says.

"I do not have a biting fetish," Suki scoffs.

"Oh really," he asks.

"Yes, really," she responds, giving him her best Death Glare.

Naruto though, was used to the Uchiha Death Glare. She'd been giving it to him since she was 12. As powerful as it was he'd developed an immunity. So he ignores it and bites her neck.

Suki gasps and moans. Fuck that wasn't fair. She arches against him. Dammit, she could feel Naruto smirk into her neck. Naruto almost never smirked. But he was definitely smirking.

"Okay, fine. Maybe a slight fetish," she confesses.

"I thought so," he murmurs and licks the bite mark.

"Mmm. What'd you trip over anyway," she asks.

"Dunno. Guess we should probably check," replies, getting off Suki, and takes a look.

Naruto looks at a rather large chest. It was ornate. The chest was made out of gorgeous cherry wood. There were various silk ribbons keeping it tied shut. He could feel that it was protected by various jutsus. The ribbons had chakra in them. It was old chakra though. He noticed a name on the chest. _Property of Mikoto Uchiha. Don't even try to open it unless you are a Uchiha. It will kill you._

"Was your mom a big bluffer," Naruto asks somewhat nervously.

"My mother never bluffed. Hmm weird. Wonder what's in here she'd go through that much trouble to seal it up," she muses.

"Let's open it and see," he says, his voice filled with mischief.

"Alright. You might want to go outside. Not sure what sort of seals she placed on this to make sure only an Uchiha could open it," she warns.

Naruto heads outside of the house. He was curious to see what was in that chest. Suki had a point, even if he thought she might be overreacting just a bit. Still he wasn't willing to really risk it.

Suki opens the chest. Her eyes widen. Alright, she definitely wasn't showing this to the loser. There was no way in Hell, she was going to use any of this stuff. The last Uchiha quickly hides it under the couch.

"Is it safe to come in," she hears Naruto call out.

"Yeah, it's safe," she answers.

Naruto comes in. He had felt a high spike of embarrassment from Suki. He wondered what could have caused the stoic Uchiha to get all flustered. Oh this was going to be good.

"So what was in it," he questions.

"Oh nothing. Just some old love letters between her and my father," she lies.

"Uh huh. Love letters," he says skeptically.

"They were rather…graphic," she continues with the lie.

"Suki, you know we are bonded. I doubt you would have felt that embarrassed over some love letters, no matter how graphic they were. So what was really inside the box," he demands to know.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just some letters," she replies.

"You are a horrible liar," Naruto responds to that by pouncing on her.

The blonde knew how he'd get an answer out of his lover. He'd tickle her. He proceeds to torture the last Uchiha by tickling her everywhere.

"N-aruto," she giggles hysterically.

"Going to tell me now," he asks.

"Tha-t's not fair," she laughs harder and squirms.

"All is fair in love and war. Now tell me," he orders.

"Fine. But I'm not using any of it," she huffs.

"Alright. So what was in it," he says.

"Mostly outfits, some sex toys, and a video camera," she answers.

"…Guess we know why your clan used to be so big now," he laughs.

"It's not funny. I really don't want to think about my parents' sex lives. That is traumatizing," she scoffs.

"Well I'd probably skip the sex toys. You know hygienic purposes," he states.

"AND OTHER REASONS," she scowls.

"The outfits and camera though, if they fit and still work, might be fun," he chirps happily.

"Loser, read my lips. Never. Going. To. Happen. Ever," she growls.

"Awe come on. I haven't even gotten to look yet," he says.

"Not going to happen," she says, shaking her head.

"Alright. Alright. Didn't figure you for the shy type. You weren't last night or at the Academy," he states cheekily.

"You want me to beat you up. That is what I'm hearing," she huffs.

Later that night, after Suki falls asleep, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him. He had to know. Since she'd already opened it, the jutsus were off. It'd be safe to peek.

Naturally, he opens it and blinks. Damn. Everything from sexy Frenchmaid, to sexy nurse, some lingerie that would be enough to give even Jirayia a nosebleed, handcuffs, blindfolds, a paddle, and well some objects obviously designed for self pleasuring.

"Whoa. Surprised they only had two kids," he mutters.

He quickly puts the stuff where he found it. The last thing he needed was for Suki to catch him looking. Besides, the peeking was cutting into his cuddle time with the last Uchiha. (Who surprisingly was a cuddler in her sleep.)

The next day, Suki receives a summon from Tsunade. She heads to her office. To say the least, the brunette was not a happy camper when she found out why.

"You want me to play tour guide for Eli," she asks in disbelief.

"He requested you specifically," Tsunade states.

"Of course he did," she sighs and goes to find Eli.

"This the shopping district," she says in an annoyed voice.

"Something wrong? You seem in sour spirits this morning," he asks.

"Yes, something is wrong. I'm here with you," she answered and thinks, _I could be in bed with Naruto or maybe in the shower, but noooo. I have to escort the spoiled rich noble around._

"Now that hurt my feelings. Your words cut like a knife," he responds.

"If only. If only," says and she takes him to where the restaurants were.

"Why don't you order for us? I'll be back momentarily," he states.

"Alright," she sighs, sitting down at the table.

A few minutes later, she sees Naruto coming in. The last Uchiha tilts her head. That was weird. He rarely visited restaurants that weren't the Ramen Shop. What was he doing here?

"Hey, Suki. Looks like Eli had to duck out early. He got a message from his father. Whatever it was, I guess it was important," he says.

"Oh thank God. Well I already ordered. So you wanna eat and we can head to the training grounds? After that, I definitely need to punch something," the last Uchiha says, relieved.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto says sitting down.

"You think Kakashi is ever going to let us live down the desk thing," she asks, as their food was served.

"Definitely not. It's Kakashi," he answers.

"You're probably right," she says, beginning her meal.

Suki noticed something odd. Naruto was actually using proper table manners. As long as she had known him, he'd always just dug in. He wasn't a disgusting eater, but he was far from neat.

"Mmm who gave you a lesson in table manners in the last 24 hours? I know I wasn't the one to do it," she asks in an amused fashion.

` "Well Tsunade has been working with me on it. If I'm going to be her successor, I have to be able to blend in with the nobles," he explains.

"She has a point," Suki agrees.

Tsunade. That was different. Normally, he called her Granny Tsunade. Why? Suki had no idea.

She wasn't his grandmother. But Naruto was Naruto. Logic had never stopped him from doing something before. So why would it prevent him from addressing a woman who wasn't related to him, as "Granny?"

"Ready to go," she questions, as she pays for their meal.

"I was born ready," he answers, taking her hand, and heading to the training grounds.

"How about just regular hand to hand combat? No jutsus," the brunette suggests, while stretching.

"Works for me, though I had a different kind of training in mind," he states slyly and captures her lips in a kiss.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was wondering where Suki was. The Sun was going down. She should have been back by now. Considering how pissed off she was at the Noble, he decides to go looking for her.

He follows the bond. The blonde was surprised that it told him the brunette was at the training grounds. Weird. Maybe she decided to get some training in before heading home?

He blinks when he sees himself with Suki. What the Hell? That definitely wasn't one of his clones.

That damn imposter had just kissed Suki. He growls. He was going to kill whoever that son of a bitch was.

 **"Wait, let's see if she can tell the difference,"** Kyubbi says.

Suki wasn't entirely surprised that Naruto would kiss her and suggest a more intimate training session. She was discovering that the blonde was a nympho. (Not that she was complaining. But it was just a fact.) But the kiss felt wrong.

Naruto kissed her desperately. He liked to try to take control. But it was never as…sloppy as this. Her blonde also did not shove his tongue halfway down her throat.

She breaks the kiss, growling. Suki slams the man into the tree. It didn't take her long to have her sword against his throat.

"Who are you," she snarls.

"What gave me away," he asks.

It was disorientating to know that someone had used a Transformation Jutsu and tried to trick her. It was wrong, knowing that blue eyed man standing before her, wasn't actually Naruto. It creeped her out. She didn't know who she was dealing with.

"Your kiss is different than his," she says, eyeing the imposter warily.

"I didn't figure you for a romantic. That is unexpected," he muses.

"You have three seconds to tell me who you are before I slit your throat," she warns.

"No, he doesn't. He has three seconds before I bash his face in," Naruto growls and reveals himself.

"Naruto," she asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me. Remember the chest," he asks.

"It is you," she sighs in relief.

"What chest," the imposter asks curiously.

"That is NONE of your business," Suki hisses at him.

"Go ahead Naruto. Make sure to leave something for me to play with when you are done," she decides to let her lover fuck this faker up. (After all, it was HIS identity that had been stolen. He had dibs in this case.)

"Not going to make any promises on that last part," he says and slams his fist into the fake Naruto's face.

It was odd to hit himself. But he couldn't contain his rage. This fucking asshole had pretended to be him. As if that wasn't bad enough, he clearly thought he was going to seduce Suki. Thankfully, she knew the difference between him and someone who did a disturbingly accurate Transformation Jutsu.

"FUCK," the imposter cries out, clutching his broken nose.

Blood spatters onto his shirt from the injury. The other Naruto looked like he was going to make another run for it. But the real Naruto was having none of that. BAM, SMACK, CRUNCH, SMASH.

At this point, even Suki was wincing for two reasons. The first was those were bone shattering hits. The second was she could feel how furious Naruto was.

It was a raw, animalistic fury. The messed up thing was part of her found this kinda hot. Still, she needed to get answers out of this son of a bitch. She couldn't do that if Naruto killed him.

"Naruto, we need him alive to find out who he is and why he would steal your identity," she points out.

"He's still alive, barely. But he's alive," he responds.

"At the rate you are going, not for much longer," the last Uchiha observes.

"You're right, who are you," Naruto demands to know.

"You'll find out soon enough," Eli replies, while using his chakra to teleport out of there.

"Dammit! The bastard got away," Naruto snarls.

"For now. We'll find him. Though you are going to need to change your shirt or take it off. You're covered in blood," Suki states as she saunters over to him.

"Yeah. I just can't believe someone would pull something like that. You okay," he asks.

"I am now. Let's go home," she answers, offering him a smile, and slides his shirt off.

"Yeah. Home sounds good," he says, holding her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. So we are going to have a bit of a time skip here.

Kyubbi's thoughts in **bold.**

Naruto's in _**Bold Italics.**_

Suki's thoughts in _Italics._

Chapter Notation: I think that in the Naruto world, they'd probably be just as likely to have chakra tests as other forms of tests to determine pregnancy. So yeah, I made the chakra test up. ^^. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter Eleven

It had been two months since the Fake Naruto Incident. They still weren't any closer to finding out who had done it. But things had settled into a pattern. Suki thought whoever had done it must have learned their lesson.

 _Suki remembered going to see Tsunade after the "The Incident." She wanted to know why the bond hadn't immediately alerted her to the fact that wasn't Naruto. It unsettled her._

 _"Quite simply, the bond is new. If you aren't consciously tapping into it, it isn't going to work. At the moment, it is a bit like turning on a light. You have to hit the switch," the busty blonde had answered._

 _"Oh," Suki replied._

 _"We'll find out who pretended to be Naruto. This is a cause for concern. I wouldn't worry about the bond. The link is firmly in place. If it wasn't, believe me, I would drag your asses here to fix it," she states._

 _"Good to know," Suki had responded dryly._

Life had settled into a pattern for the last Uchiha. It generally consisted of some variation of the following. Wake up, shower, eat, train, missions, and sex with Naruto. Sometimes the last one overlapped with the first four. Actually, it generally did a lot.

For the past three months or so, she could genuinely say something she hadn't been able to say for years, _She was happy._ Ridiculously so really.

It was nice, to have someone to come home to, to fall asleep again, and to wake up with in the morning. She wasn't alone anymore. (And if she ever forgot that, there were generally some playful love bites scattered throughout her body to remind her.)

Alright, alright. So she had a bit of a biting fetish. Naruto had a pouncing fetish. So it was even.

Naruto for his part was also deliriously happy. He finally understood why he had chased after her all those years. His body had known, what his mind hadn't figured out. Life without Suki, just wasn't life.

 **"Brat,"** Kyubbi hollers at Naruto.

 _ **"What,"**_ the blonde asks.

 **"Something is off about Raven Fur,"** he states.

 _ **"What do you mean? She feels fine to me. She's just making breakfast,"**_ the blue eyed ninja says.

Kurama was a very perceptive being. He was far from a softy, but he definitely noticed when something was wrong. So Naruto decided to "check" on Suki using the bond.

She felt fine to Naruto. Suki wasn't the gushy type. But he knew that the brunette was happy. Hell, she SHOWED him how happy she was last night. Fortunately, they had gotten a much stronger bed recently. Which was good. It seemed able to withstand the regular abuse they put it through. When two super ninjas collided in the heat of passion, furniture tended to be the first casualty.

 **"Look deeper,"** Kyubbi orders.

 _ **"Alright,"**_ Naruto tries to look deeper, not sure what the Hell Kurama was going on about this time.

 _"That's weird. He's probing intensely today,"_ Suki thinks to herself.

"Naruto, is something wrong? I can feel you going all Ibiki on my mind," she questions.

"No. I don't think so anyway. Kyubbi says something's up. You'd tell me if something was wrong, right," he asks, a bit uncertainly.

"Yes, Naruto. I'd tell you," she says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Because you have this habit of trying to be all secretive and trying to tough things out, when you SHOULD ask for help," he says in a rush, not wanting to feel his lover's wrath.

"Naruto, I'm fine. Stop worrying," she says and kisses him reassuringly.

"Mmm, okay," he murmurs, kissing back.

He was in the middle of pondering how strong the kitchen counter might be, when one of his summons hops through the window. This was a fairly common thing. But it was still a mood killer.

"Hey, boss. Tsunade wants to see you two about a mission," he says.

"Granny Tsunade needs to stop being a cockblocker," he growls in frustration.

The toad looks at him in shock. He half expected such language from the Uchiha. Naruto on the other hand, was a different matter. He'd always been so innocent. (Well at least verbally. He was sure that the Uchiha took care of his "innocence" in another regard a couple months ago.)

"What are you looking at me like that for," he scowls.

"He's not used to you talking like that," Suki offers.

"Well usually Tsunade doesn't send him in, when we were about to…," he trails off.

"Damn boss are you always in heat," he asks.

"You clearly haven't seen Suki naked, if you really have to ask that question," Naruto responds.

"Come on, loser. We don't want to keep the hag waiting," Suki shakes her head in amusement and pokes Naruto in the forehead, Itachi Style.

"OWE! Just because Itachi did it to you, doesn't mean you have to abuse my forehead," the blonde says.

"Big baby. Was I too rough for you," she asks with a smirk.

"I'll show you too rough. I'll find that damn chest and break out that paddle," replies.

"No, you won't. First of all, I hid that too well for you to ever find it. Secondly, you wouldn't dare," she addresses the "threat."

"Yes, yes I would dare," he states.

"Mhm. Sure, you would," responds by kissing his forehead and dragging him off.

"Don't think I won't because I will," he states as he was dragged by the love of his live.

"Whatever you say," Suki teases.

While they were on their way there, Naruto decides to try again. Something was wigging Kyubbi out and he wanted to know what it was. That's when he felt it. It was faint, but there was a slight tinge to her thoughts. It wasn't conscious. But there was a slight flicker to her chakra. Suki had always had dark purple chakra. Now there was just a hint of rich blue.

"Weird," he mutters.

"What's weird," Suki asks.

"Your chakra. It looks a little different today. Normally, it's all purple. Now there's a little bit of blue. Just a tiny bit," he answers.

"Naruto, I think you are imagining things. I feel the same as I always have," Suki replies and they head into Tsunade's office.

"So Granny Tsunade, what did you want," Naruto demands to know.

"Don't you take that tone with me, brat," the Hokage barks out.

"Whatever," he says.

"Uchiha were you in the middle of something, when I summoned you," she asks.

"I wouldn't say in the middle. It was more like starting something," she answers honestly.

"Well that explains it. Anyway, Koyuki wants you both to be her guard, as she travels to the Grass Village to hammer out an alliance between the Grass and Snow," she explains.

"Sounds simple enough. Loser, did you get over your celebrity crush on her," Suki asks, remembering when Naruto had been fond of the "actress," who turned out to be the daughter of a Daimyo.

"Hey! That was years ago. Besides you have way better," Naruto starts to say something but Tsunade glares him into silence.

"Good to know. Guess we better get going," the last Uchiha says.

They head off and meet with Koyuki. The mission was going normally. They had made it to the Grass Village without incident. Currently, they were eating lunch.

"Do you have any cotton candy," Suki asks the person at the booth.

"Sure, do. What flavor would you like," the kindly old man asks.

"Bubblegum," she answers.

Koyuki blinks. She remembered Suki from when she was a sullen preteen. The image of the woman who could go toe to toe with Madara Uchiha (fighting along side Naruto of course), ordering bubblegum cotton candy didn't compute.

"Didn't think she'd be one for a sweet tooth," she murmurs to Naruto.

"She isn't. She hates sweets," Naruto replies.

"Guess cotton candy is the exception then," the Snow Daimyo states.

"Huh," the blonde asks.

Koyuki points to Suki, who had just bought some cotton candy and was heading over to them. Naruto blinks. Suki and cotton candy? Was it another imposter? He decides to check and walks over to her.

"Hey, you were the one who said and I quote, _Just looking at it gives me cavities,_ so who are you and what have you done with my Suki," he asks teasingly.

"I'm allowed to change my mind," she replies and bites into her treat.

"Well yeah. But we've known each other since we were like five. In that entire time, you've never liked sweets. That's as pretty drastic change," he reasons.

"Are you really interrogating me about what food I'm eating? That's rich coming from the man who would eat nothing but ramen, if I didn't cook for him," she replies.

"You cook for him," Koyuki asks curiously.

"Mhm. He couldn't even boil water without setting the house on fire," the last Uchiha answers.

' "You LIVE together," the Daimyo questions further.

"Yeah," Suki responds.

"Well I suppose it has been awhile. I remember you two as bickering preteens," she says with a smile.

"We still bicker. It's just now our arguments are resolved in a much more fun way than fighting," Naruto says beaming.

"How long have you two been together," she continues.

"Hmm about three months," Suki replies, before going back to eating.

"Well congratulations," she finishes.

"Thanks," they both say.

The details of the alliance get hammered out surprisingly easily after lunch. It wasn't even dark by the time they started to head back towards the Land of Snow. Suki should have known it was way too easy.

They were ambushed. It was bad luck on their part that they ambushed Koyuki when she had potentially the two most lethal ninjas in the world as her bodyguards. Naruto was practically swatting them away like flies.

He takes this opportunity to watch Suki fight. While Naruto had always charged in and took no prisoners, Suki had a more refined style. Watching her fight was poetry in motion. And was it wrong that he got kinda turned on when she smashed one of the bandits into the tree? Probably, oh well.

It was then that three of them circled around Suki. Naruto smirks. The idiots actually thought they could overpower her by outnumbering her? They didn't know his lover.

"I'm going to give you all a chance to run away now with your tail between your legs. But you'll get out of this alive. If not, well," she pulls out her sword to make her point.

Naruto knew how well Suki could wield ANY kind of sword. That included his! He hoped the idiots would just give. He didn't like killing if it could be avoided. Suki wasn't always so merciful.

"You punch pretty hard for a woman. But you are outnumbered. Your little boyfriend out there isn't going to be able to help you," one of them says.

"Ugly and stupid. What an unfortunate combination," the Uchiha muses.

"What'd you say," he yells.

"I said that you were ugly and stupid. It's okay though. I'm sure there's something redeemable about you," she says with a shrug.

"That's it. Get her," he yells and they charge her.

Normally this would be the point where Suki would dodge. But instead she doubled over and vomited. Fortunately, she bent over at just the right angle to avoid the hit.

"Oh don't feel bad. I'm sure it's terrifying knowing you are about to die. Lots of people lose their lunch when faced with death. Pity though, such a beautiful face," he states.

Naruto darts over and smashes the one with the loud mouth's head against a rock. He was killed instantly. His eyes glowing red and Kyubbi's chakra surrounding him.

"I was going to let you assholes live. But attacking a sick woman means you didn't deserve the mercy," he growls.

Suki might have been flattered by Naruto's animalistic defense of her or horrified at seeing her lovable blonde bash someone's skull in, but she was too busy vomiting up everything she'd eaten that day. Koyuki rushes over to help Suki. She holds her hair back and rubs soothing circles into the other woman's shoulders.

"Shit! It can't be. Don't tell me that's the Nine Tails," one of them says.

"I have a name. It's Naruto Uzumaki. Not that it matters. You're all dead anyway," he growls and lunges at them.

The bandits take off running for their lives. Naruto was going to pursue them and rip them apart limb from limb. But surprisingly, Kyubbi intervenes.

 **"Brat while I am enjoying you indulging in your bloodlust, Raven Fur is currently rather ill,"** he states.

 _ **"Shit! You're right,"**_ responds and rushes back to Suki's side.

"Suki, you okay," Naruto asks.

"She doesn't have a fever. I checked," Koyuki states.

"Yea-h. I think so. Anyway there's nothing left for me to…lose," she shivers.

"Koyuki, do you mind if we book? I wanna get her to a hospital as soon as possible," Naruto asks.

"Of course. But I don't think she's sick," the older woman muses.

"You don't think she's sick? She just vomited all over the place in the middle of a fight," Naruto exclaims.

"Well you said that you were living together and obviously are being intimate," Koyuki begins.

"Yeah. So," the blonde asks.

"Have you been using…protection," the Snow woman asks.

"…," Naruto was left speechless.

"…." Suki joins her lover in said speechlessness.

"It would explain the sudden craving for sweets and the morning sickness," she continues.

"I might be pregnant," Suki mutters.

"That's great," Naruto cries and spins Suki around happily.

"N-aruto, put me down. You are going to make me hur-l," Suki warns, feeling her vision blurring.

"Oh sorry! I mean if you are that's amazing. Do you think you are," Naruot asks, as he VERY gently sets the last Uchiha down.

"She has a point. I might be. We never did use the Jutsu or anything," she murmurs and leans into Naruto. (She didn't really trust her legs at the moment.)

"Yeah and with as much as we have been," Naruto trails off.

"Together…It's a real mathematical possibility," she finishes.

"Aren't you two a little young to be parents," Koyuki questions.

"I'm 18," they both yell at her.

"At 18, I couldn't even commit to a single pair of shoes, let alone to raising a baby," she responds.

"THAT'S YOU. YOU AREN'T A NINJA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH FOR THIS WOMAN," Naruto screams at her.

"Naruto, easy," Suki tries to calm him.

"Well…he certainly has enough energy to watch a rugrat," she says, wincing at the headache that was coming on.

"Don't you call our child a rugrat," Suki warns with a glare.

"Alright. Alright. Sheesh you two are so sensitive," she muses.

Naruto scoops Suki up bridal style. The blonde was already going into overprotective mode. The last Uchiha looks up at him and realizes something at that moment. If she was pregnant, Naruto was going to drive her nuts for the next few months with said overprotective streak.

 **"I told you something was off,"** Kyubbi says smugly.

 _ **"Do you think the blue trace of chakra was our baby,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"I would beat my life on it. Hmm blue chakra. Odd. Well you have orangeish red and she has dark purple,"** he muses.

 _ **"Maybe it has a water nature chakra,"**_ the blonde wonders.

 **"I'd be surprised if that was the case. She's a natural fire and lightning affinity and you are wind. Though you can both use all the natures, so anything is possible,"** he adds.

 _ **"A baby,"**_ Naruto says in his head.

 **"Well Raven Fur has always wanted to restore her clan. I imagine she'll be happy about the pregnancy, if she is indeed with child. I don't care for her being out in the open like this. She should be back at the den, where we can more easily protect her,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"Yeah. We'll get home as soon as possible. We can't just leave Koyuki high and dry,"**_ Naruto finishes.

 _"Oh yeah, he's going to drive me insane. Well I guess I might as well just humor him. I'll let him carry me. I might be pregnant, not potentially crippled. Sheesh,"_ Suki thinks

"I heard that," Naruto says.

"Heard what," Suki asks innocently.

"That I'll drive you crazy by being overprotective if you are pregnant," the blonde says.

"Oh. Hmm guess if I'm pregnant, it doesn't negatively impact the link. Might even amplify it," she muses.

"Suki, that is not the point," Naruto states.

"I love you," she asks cutely to distract him.

"I love you too. But you have to be careful now. At least until we find out if you actually are pregnant," he says in a way that would book no argument.

"I'll be careful," she promises.

"Good," he says with a smile and leans down to kiss her.

"Naruto…I really don't think you want to kiss me right now. I just got done throwing up," she states.

"Alright. Good point. That is kinda a mood killer," he says with a smile.

"Mhm," she replies, snuggling into his chest.

"You two are cute when you aren't breaking my eardrums," Koyuki declares.

"Sorry about that. Kinda an intense moment," Naruto says sheepishly.

"No problem. Let's go," the Daimyo states and they start off.

Suki was lulled into sleep. Between the swaying of being carried and the steady of THUMP, THUMP of hearing Naruto's heartbeat, she dozes off. She knew that nothing was going to happen to her while she was in her lover's arms.

"Did she fall asleep," Koyuki whispers.

"Yeah," Naruto whispers back.

"I don't envy that girl. If that kid has even half of your chakra capacity, she's probably going to be sucked dry," the states.

"Don't talk like that! Suki has plenty of chakra reserves and our baby wouldn't hurt her," he growls warningly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I just mean she's probably going to be exhausted throughout the pregnancy," she clarifies.

"Oh. I hope not," Naruto murmurs.

A few hours later, they arrive in the Land of Snow. Thankfully, it was Spring in the Land of Snow. So it wasn't fucking freezing. It was still a little nippy though. Naruto had wrapped his jacket around the sleeping Suki.

"Thanks for escorting me. Good luck. Oh and I hope the mood swings aren't too brutal," she teases as she darts off.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He gets Suki to the hospital. He gently nudges her awake.

"Mmm what is it," Suki murmurs, yawning adorably.

"We are here," Naruto answers.

"Can't be. I only dozed off for a few minutes," the brunette says.

"You were sleeping for hours. It's okay though," he says setting her down.

Suki walks into the medic's office with Naruto. She sits on the exam table and let's Naruto do the explaining. She was still trying to wake up.

"We think she might be pregnant," Naruto says.

"Alright. Well I'll run the test. I'll need a chakra sample," the medic explains.

"Sure," Suki says and let's the medic take it.

"What's your natural affinity or affinities," she asks.

"Fire and Lightning. I can use them all though," she states.

"All of them? Impressive. Hmm well let's see," she says looking at the results.

"On the screen you can see the chakra sample displayed. You can see how most of it is a dark purple color. That is Suki's chakra. Over in the corner you'll note a small streak of blue. It blends so well with the purple, you have to really look. But it is there. Congratulations. You are pregnant. With blue chakra like that, I think you are probably looking at a child with a water affinity," she muses.

"Water," Suki asks, tilting her head.

"Yes, most likely. It's possible that he or she has another affinity. But blue is typically associated with water. Is something wrong," she asks.

"Well…my clan is known for our association with fire," Suki says.

"Oh well there's usually one or two curveballs in any clan," the medic states.

"I don't care," she says smiling down at her stomach.

"So she's really pregnant," Naruto asks in awe.

"Yes, I'd estimate about six weeks along. You don't drink or smoke, I hope," the medic asks.

"No to both," Suki answers.

"Good. I'd advise you only taking minor level missions until you have the baby of course," she continues.

"Of course," Suki answers.

"Can you tell if our baby is healthy? Is it a boy or a girl," Naruto asks excitedly.

"At six weeks it's too early to tell the gender. But as far as I can tell, it is exactly where it should be for this stage of development. Given your age, I assume this is your first child," she questions.

"Yes," they both say.

"Alright. Well I can give you some literature to get you started. You aren't from the Snow. So you'll have to find a regular medic for your prenatal care," she says, handing them some booklets.

"Oh and here are some vitamins," she states, handing a bottle.

"Thank you," she replies and takes the items.

"Let's get home," Naruto asks, scooping her back into his arms, and twirling her around.

"NARUTO, DON'T," Suki cries out.

Naruto was in his happy place though. Suki's words didn't register. That was until he hears the retching sound and realizes that the brunette had lost whatever she'd eaten yesterday.

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry Suki," he cries.

"It-s okay. I'm h-appy too. Can I have some water," she asks the medic.

Fortunately, it had fallen on the hospital bed's sheet. The medic changes it out quickly and gets Suki some water. Suki downs it greedily.

"That's better," she says and nestles herself into his arms.

"Yeah! Wait till everyone hears the news," he says, beaming.

"Mmm I don't care about what they have to say. All I care about is our family," she murmurs.

"Our family," he echoes.

"Yes. This time, I'm not letting the Leaf steal my family away from me," she scowls.

"I won't let that happen. It'll be different this time. You'll see," he promises her.

"I know it will. You've never lied to me, so far," she says, kissing him.

"And I never will," he kisses back.


	12. Chapter 12

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I'm always willing to listen to any requests or suggestions. ^^

Chapter Notation: There will be flashbacks from the series told from Suki's perspective. Paraphrased a bit. I own nothing and still make no money off of this story.

Chapter Twelve

Suki had to admit, that she was somewhat impressed. Perhaps even a little scared of the whirlwind that was a small army of Naruto Shadow Clones when they got home. The real Naruto was laying with her in bed, while barking out orders to his clones.

"The booklet says we have to baby proof everything! So make sure to plug up all the outlets," he says.

"Naruto, we have over seven months before the baby is even born, let alone able to crawl and get into anything," Suki says in amusement.

"Yeah! I know but I figure it's better to start preparing now. That way if we notice anything, we can have plenty of time to fix it," he chirps.

"Mhm. What are they doing out in the yard," Suki asks leaning into Naruto's arms, in a sitting position.

"Making a swingset," the blonde answers.

"Naturally," Suki replies dryly and kisses him.

"So what's it feel like," Naruto asks, after kissing back.

"What's what feel like," she responds.

"Being pregnant. Like can you feel them? Does it hurt," he asks in concern and curiosity.

"I feel a little sleepy mostly. It doesn't hurt. The Morning Sickness I could do without," she says with a sigh, enjoying the cuddling.

"Yeah, that doesn't look like fun. Do you have a preference? I mean if you want a boy or girl," he continues.

"I've never really thought about it. I always figured that I'd have enough children, I'd end up with both eventually," Suki muses.

"How many do you want," Naruto questions, noting the children as in plural. (He probably should have figured she'd want more than one with the whole Clan Revival goal.)

"Mmm at least three. I could go as high as six though," she answers.

"Six kids?! Are you serious," Naruto asks.

"Like I said, three would be acceptable. Why how many do you want," she replies.

"I don't know. I mean I always wanted a family. I just didn't really think about the number. But if six is what you want, well I'll go with it. I definitely enjoy making them," he answers and bites her neck playfully, eliciting a moan from his lover and the future mother of his children.

"You really shouldn't tease me. I don't know if I'll end up ruining the mood by vomiting on you," she states.

"Eh, it's a chance I'm willing to take," he replies and kisses the bite mark, his hands wandering over her clothed breasts.

"Mmm well don't say I didn't warn you," she answers, deciding to enjoy the attention.

"Do you think it's possible for me to use the bond to feel him or her, like I do with you," he murmurs, as Suki reaches for the zipper of his pants.

"I hadn't thought about it. Maybe. But even if you did, they wouldn't understand what was going on. If you got anything, you probably wouldn't understand it because their mind wouldn't be developed enough yet," she ponders the possibility.

"Yeah, I guess so," he says pouting a bit, while sliding his hand over her stomach.

"Naruto, what are you doing," she asks.

"Checking to see if I can feel a kick. You know like in the movies," he answers.

"You idiot. Kicking isn't going to happen for awhile yet," Suki explains.

"You'll find out that your mom can be real mean sometimes," he says to her stomach.

"And your father can be an idiot. But he's a good idiot," she shakes her head in amusement.

"Anyway, we should probably get you to see Granny Tsunade," Naruto says.

"Do I have to? She despises me," Suki states.

"She only was mad at you because you kept leaving. But if you really don't feel comfortable, Sakura could always be your doctor," he reasons.

"No way in Hell. Well I guess she is the best in the field. Fine, I'll deal with her," Suki says, gets up, and stretches.

 **"An exceptional choice for mate. Unexpected given you are usually the most dense person on the earth when it comes to women,"** Kyubbi mocks.

 _ **"Hey! I resent that,"**_ Naruto replies.

 **"It's the truth. Pft. I can't believe how long it took you to figure out what you felt for her was more than friendship. She is right. You are an idiot,"** Kurama snickers.

 _ **"I was kinda busy worrying about getting her back! I wasn't exactly analyzing my feelings at the time. But it doesn't matter. She's here now. So Kyubbi you wanna try to see if we can feel the baby,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"Raven Fur already explained why that is a pointless effort,"** Kyubbi answers.

 _ **"Yeah. Yeah. I know. But it can't hurt to try,"**_ the blonde reasons.

Kyubbi decides to humor him. They probe deeply into Suki's mind. Naruto decided following chakra was probably the most useful strategy.

 _ **"Look for the blue,"**_ he instructs Kyubbi.

 **"Brat what kind of idiot do you take me for? Of course I'm looking for the blue. Let's see here," he mutters.**

 _ **"Purple, purple, and more purple. Ah ha! There's some blue on the left bottom corner,"**_ Naruto points out.

 **"Got it. Hmm there we go. It seems stable, expanding slightly but that's to be expected. It's not developed enough yet for me to get an emotion off them. If I had to guess, I'd say they were sleeping,"** he observes.

 _ **"That's good,"**_ Naruto states.

Soon enough he manages to get Suki to the hospital. He knew that the brunette hated hospitals. But she loved their baby more than she hated hospitals. (That was really saying something!)

"Alright. We'll do a chakra and blood test first of all," Tsunade explains.

"Okay," Suki mutters and offers her arm to Tsunade to do the blood test.

"Um I'm gonna wait outside. I really hate needles," Naruto says.

"You big baby," Suki scoffs.

"Maybe a bit. But bloodwork really freaks me out," the blonde man states.

"Alright. I think somehow I'll manage to survive with you five feet away for a few minutes," she shakes her head in amusement.

Tsunade goes to do the bloodwork. Then something strange happened. The sprinklers went off, but there was no fire.

"What the Hell," she mutters and gets on the intercom telling the tech team to go look at it.

Naruto was waiting outside when he felt something. It was so alien. It was hard to read. But it was coming from Suki. Was it the baby? He rushes back inside.

"Suki, I think the baby thinks that she's attacking you or something," the blue eyed ninja states.

"Naruto, our baby six weeks. It doesn't think anything at this point," replies.

"Well maybe not thinking so much as reflex," he offers.

"Uh huh," she says skeptically.

"Humor him," Tsunade says with a scowl as she starts drying off.

"Alright. Baby, the old hag is not trying to hurt you. She just wants to make sure that we are both okay," Suki explains, feeling silly talking to her stomach.

"Old hag," Tsunade says in outrage.

"Deal with it," Suki says smugly.

"Whatever. Let's try this again," Tsunade says and this time she was able to get the blood and chakra sample.

"That actually worked," Suki says, blinking.

"It seems so. Using chakra while in the womb. I've never heard of such a thing. It may be Kyubbi's influence though. Well let's look at the results," she says, analyzing them.

"Your nutrition levels are good. Stress levels are surprisingly low considering it's you, which is a good thing. I don't see anything that is a cause for concern, other than the sprinklers," she says dryly.

"Do you think using its chakra like that would hurt it," Suki asks worried.

"I don't think so. But to be on the safe side, I'm taking you off all missions until you have this kid. If he or she feels threatened, they'll use their chakra. We don't know what repeated use of their chakra while still developing would do to them," Tsunade explains.

"Hear that Suki, you are on bed rest," Naruto says.

"She didn't say bed rest. She said I'm off missions," Suki scoffs.

"You need to take it easy," he continues.

"Loser, I'll show you take it easy," Suki growls.

"Let's get you home," he says, scooping her up.

"Naruto, I can walk. I'm pregnant, not crippled," the last Uchiha says.

"I know. But I like carrying you. I know you like it too. I can tell from the bond. You are just too worried about your reputation to admit it," he states smugly.

"Whatever," Suki says, giving her version of a concession.

She did like being carried by him. But there was no way on earth she was going to admit that publicly. Naruto knew though. Naruto always knew what she was thinking. Sometimes even before she did.

Naruto carries her home and sets her on the bed. He promptly orders her to get some rest. Which resulted in Suki issuing a slew of rather colorful swear words at him.

"I'm gonna pick up a few things. I'll have clones around just in case," he says, kissing her.

Suki kisses back. She couldn't restrain herself. The brunette rolled her eyes. What on earth did the blonde think was going to happen to her while he went out and grabbed "baby stuff?"

"Alright. But really I'll be fine," she states.

"You know I worry about you," he says.

"I know. I love you for it, even if your hovering is driving me fucking crazy," she replies.

"Good. You'd do the same if roles were reversed," Naruto points out and heads out with a bounce in his step.

"Fatherhood suits him. Then again, he's always been an overgrown kid himself," she mutters.

 _She smiles remembering their first day as Team Seven. They were waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi was late as usual. (Which they would find out later was normal for Kakashi. If he was actually on time, you knew you were fucked. Seriously, that man couldn't be on time to save his life.)_

 _Suki was pondering the fact a Jonin was late. That was seriously unprofessional. While she was too dignified to voice this irritation, Sakura wasn't. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes._

 _That's when she noticed Naruto messing with the door. What was that idiot doing? She watches. The pink haired girl voices the question that Suki was thinking._

 _"What are you doing," she asks._

 _"I'm going to rig this so the erasers will land on his head, when he comes in. That's what he gets for being late," Naruto states with a smile._

 _"You idiot. He's a Jonin. There is no way he's going to fall for that," Suki says._

 _"Suki's right," Sakura exclaims._

 _"Oh yeah, we'll see," the blonde states confidently._

 _To Suki's astonishment, Kakashi fell for it. She couldn't blame the silver haired ninja for thinking they were idiots. What a great way to make a first impression, loser._

 _Kakashi had informed them that their test would be the next day. They should skip breakfast. With that ominous warning, they soon went home._

 _The next day, Suki found out why he told them to skip breakfast. He wanted them hungry during his psychotic little bell hunt. Suki didn't know why she fed Naruto. She made a lame excuse she made about needing all their team members to be in fighting shape. If one was weakened, they all would be. Eventually, they passed because they had defied Kakashi's rule of not feeding him. Kakashi was weird that way._

 _"Those that break the rules are scum. But those that won't help their friends are worse than scum," she remembered saying._

 _Years later, she would realize how much that point had been driven home for Naruto. It didn't matter how far she went. It didn't matter how many times she nearly killed him. It didn't matter that she was now considered a criminal ninja. He never gave up. He was just like a kid. He truly believed in happy endings._

Naruto went shopping. He stopped by Kakashi's place and told him the good news. The bachelor was a bit at a loss for what to get for someone who was expecting, but agreed to accompany him anyway.

"My students are all grown up and having babies. Man I feel old," Kakashi chuckles.

"Yeah," Naruto says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm glad that you two found a more… productive way to resolve your arguments," the older man says.

"Oh yeah," Naruto exclaims happily.

"I remember the days when there was seldom five minutes were you weren't at each other's throats. It's amazing that both of you are still alive really," he muses.

"Yeah but she's different now. I think we were both just in denial. I know I was," Naruto says, remembering how he'd do anything to get Suki's attention.

Naturally there had been fights during training, eating contests, staring contests, and even contests to see who could hold their breath the longest. There was nothing that he wouldn't compete against her in. He got the impression that Kakashi humored them most of the time.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Sakura was looking over some medical charts. That's when she saw Suki's. The chart was several pages longer than usual. Curious, she glances at it. Then her eyes widen, Suki was pregnant!

The medic checks out early that day. She knew that Naruto and Suki had been together for awhile. The liplock heard around the world, was well known during the celebration. Everywhere people were talking about the fact that Naruto Uzumakai (the hero of the ninja world) and Suki Uchiha (the anti hero of the ninja world) had apparently gotten together.

"Still being with each other and having a baby are two very different things," she mutters as she heads to the Uchiha District.

Sakura had never been there before. It was so empty. It was depressing really. It felt like stumbling upon the ruins of an Ancient Civilization or something. But it was all clean. Sakura thought that Naruto probably had something to do with that.

There was only one house with the lights on, so the pinkette quickly deduced where she'd find Suki. She knocks on the door. The door was soon opened and she sees Naruto. Actually she sees about five Narutos. Shadow clones.

"Oh hey Naruto! I heard the news about you and Suki," she says.

"Oh yeah! We were going to tell you but we've been pretty busy. Hey, Suki it's Sakura," he calls out.

"Oh joy," Suki mutters.

Sakura heads inside. One of the Naruto's was nice enough to point out where the bedroom was. She noticed the remains of a broken bed had been thrown in to a corner. She blinks at this.

Suki was laying on the bed. She watches Sakura warily. Her eyes issued the challenge, _Say something stupid. I fucking dare you._

"Look Suki, I know we've had our issues. But we are still teammates and I wanted to help you. I mean I am a medic," the pinkette asks.

"That's putting it mildly. Thanks. But I'm fine. Tsunade is my doctor. She knows what she's doing," the brunette gives the other woman a frosty through polite response.

"Whoa. I think I just felt the room's temperature decrease by like 20 or 30 degrees. What's with the glacial reception of Sakura," one of the clones asks Suki.

"She looked at my medical files and came into our home uninvited," Suki states, as if it was obvious.

 **"It's more than that. But that's all she'll admit to. It's a territorial thing. She's a pregnant female and another female is invaded her space. She's jealous,"** Kyubbi explains.

 _ **"Oh come on. Suki wouldn't be jealous of Sakura,"**_ he says.

 **"You wanna bet brat,"** Kyubbi finishes.

"Sorry. It's my job to file them at the end of the day. I should have asked first. It's just not everyday you hear your teammates are having a baby together," Sakura says.

"It's fine," Suki responds.

"So what happened to the bed," the green eyed woman asks, glancing at it.

"I'm pregnant Sakura. What do you THINK happened to the bed," Suki replies with a strange mixture of sarcasm and smugness that only the last Uchiha was capable of managing.

"Ohhh! Wait really," she blinks, asking.

"He makes love like he does everything, with EVERYTHING he's got," she answers.

"SUKI! Should you really be talking about our sex life with Sakura," the clones say, all blushing furiously.

"It's amazing really that he's still blushing like virgin," Suki observes.

"…To break a bed you two must have really been going at it," the pinkette says.

"We are ninjas. Your point," the brunette asks.

"Well…if he's being rough enough to break a bed, he might have you know hurt you inside," the medic states.

"I'm not a China Doll. If I had any injuries, they would have shown up on my yearly physical," Suki scoffs at the implication.

"We wouldn't hurt her like that," Naruto yells at Sakura, horrified.

"Not on purpose. Did he go Kyubbi or something," she asks.

"No. He's just very…attentive. Still none of your business," Suki huffs.

"Right. Well according to the files, your baby already activated chakra from inside the womb. You got to be careful. He or she might be tapping into your chakra reserves to muster a defense," the other ninja says.

"I'm being careful. Did you not notice I'm resting and have five Naruto's around me," she asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, I noticed. Well I'll let you get some rest," she says darting off.

"What was all that about," Naruto asks his lover.

"What was what about," Suki answers innocently.

"You were all RAWRRRRR at Sakura," the blonde says.

"I don't like her," the brunette states as if this was obvious and explains everything.

"She was just trying to help. Why don't you like her," he asks.

"Until a year or two ago, she was just a liability. We did all the heavy fighting. She spent more time on her hair than training. I know that different people are born with different things they are good and bad at, but she's smart. She could have found a way to improve earlier. It's only thanks to Tsunade that she isn't completely useless. That and she beat you to a pulp hundreds of times because she knew you wouldn't fit back. I'm the only one allowed to beat you up," Suki states.

"Oh. I didn't know that the animosity ran so deep with you guys," he says, blinking, and trying to absorb all this.

"On her side, it probably doesn't," Suki replies.

"Kyubbi says you are jealous," Clone Naruto states.

"…Maybe a little. I know that at one point you had a crush on her," she says, looking away.

"No way. You are seriously jealous," he sounds shocked.

"She's…not as damaged as me. She'd be easier to live with," the last Uchiha states.

"Suki, you know you are the only one I want. Didn't beating that Chunin half to death prove that," he chuckles.

"Good point," she seems suitably reassured.

Naruto gets home and checks the mailbox. He blinks seeing a formal looking letter. He reads it.

 _Dear Suki Uchiha,_

 _I'd advise you to get out of the Leaf as soon as possible. You do not want history to repeat itself. Why leave yourself vulnerable in a village that is likely to turn on you again? Should you wish to seek refugee status, follow the instructions in this scroll to safety._

 _Sincerely, Eli._

Naruto growls. He tears the scroll into a million pieces. Dammit! That guy just didn't know when to fucking quit, did he?

Suki blinks. She felt Naruto's fury. He was close and he was very pissed. It was a bit scary how angry he was actually.

"Naruto," she calls out.

"Yeah. I'm home," he says, walking through the door.

"What happened. I felt your anger through the bond," she asks.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," he says carrying a bunch of things inside.

"Naruto, what is all that stuff," she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Baby stuff! You know bottles, clothes, blankets, toys, things like that," he chirps happily.

"We are having one baby, not an army," she says, looking at dozens of bags.

"It never hurts to be prepared," he says and gets in the bed with her.

"Guess not," she replies.

Naruto pulls her into his arms and holds her close. Something was wrong. He was holding her just a little too tightly. It didn't hurt her. Naruto never would, outside of training maybe. But there was a tinge of desperation to it. It was almost like he was afraid she'd disappear at any moment. Suki vowed to figure out what was wrong with her normally very cheerful lover.


	13. Chapter 13

Our Bond

Author's Note: Sorry this one is a bit late. I kinda hit a writer's block on this one. I wasn't sure where to take the story next. ^^ I was also updating some other stories. Anyway, here is the next chapter. We are getting close to the 100th review. The person who gets us to triple digits, if they like can claim a prize.

Names: :P Yeah…the author clearly was trolling us. Someone explain to me why Sasuke would give his daughter a name that meant salad?

Warning: Fairly graphic, bloody scene. I'll issue a warning before it.

Chapter 13

"Naruto, you said you'd never lie to me. I know something happened. I felt how upset you were," Suki leans into his embrace.

"Like I said, it's nothing for you to worry about. You shouldn't be stressed out over nothing when you are pregnant. That's bad for the baby," he says, nuzzling her.

"Well tell me what this nothing to worry about thing is, then I won't be," she counters.

"Fine. It's that creep Eli," the blonde growls.

"I can't believe I'm even offering this. But if you tell me, I'll wear that French Maid outfit," Suki offers.

Oh that wasn't fighting fair! Suki knew about Naruot's little fantasy. He'd had it ever since he saw that damn "treasure chest."

The brunette was firmly against wearing it though. He wasn't really sure why. It wasn't like it'd be staying on that long anyway…

"Really," he asks hopefully.

"Yes, really. Now tell me what is going on," she demands.

"He sent you a letter offering you a place to stay. He doesn't seem to think it'll be safe for you in the Leaf. It pissed me off. I lost you once, I don't want it to happen again," the blonde answers.

"You didn't lose me. I left. I'm not going to do that again," she reassures him, kissing him.

"If I had known that in a few years, your hyperactivity would be put to GOOD use, I probably wouldn't have left," she states with a sly smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well speaking of good use, you did promise," he says.

"Mmm well a promise is a promise," she says, sauntering off to find the chest.

 **"Hmm I wonder if she'll actually keep her word on this,"** Kyubbi muses.

 _ **"She had better,"**_ Naruto replies.

 _The things that I do for him,_ Suki thinks to herself. It was embarrassing. Hell she wasn't even entirely sure how to get into the lacey little number. It takes a few minutes, but eventually she figures it out.

Suki comes out. It was a mix of black and white lace. The skirt barely came to her thighs. The fabric was almost see through in a few places and the neckline a lot lower than she normally was accustomed too.

 _ **"Wow,"**_ Naruto says.

 **"I particularly like the lacey stockings. They accent her legs nicely, all that is missing is the feather duster,"** Kyubbi chuckles.

 _ **"Screw the feather duster,"**_ Naruto replies as he pounces.

Suki laughs from underneath him. The brunette wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She kisses her dumb blonde. He was so easy to please.

"It really gets you going, huh," she murmurs.

"On you, yeah," Naruto answers kissing back.

It was a whirlwind of limbs, kisses, bites, and moans. At the end of it, Suki had two thoughts. The first was that was one strong bed. The second was maybe she should play dressup for Naruto more often. The results were…orgasmic.

She smiles and snuggles into her lover. She noticed that his hand kept running along her stomach. Suki shakes her head in amusement. He seriously thought he was going to feel a kick at this stage? Only Naruto.

"Have you thought about names," he asks.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him after Itachi. If it's a girl, I'll let you decide. Well as long as you don't name her something really stupid," she offers.

"I wouldn't give our baby a dumb name," Naruto scoffs.

"Uh huh. Well your parents named you after ramen. I'm not taking the chance that quirky naming habits run in the family. If you decide to name her salad or something, I'm putting my foot down," she states.

"I wouldn't name her salad. Maybe cotton candy," he says teasingly.

"Mmm people think you are such an angel. But deep down, you have a sadistic streak," she says wryly.

"Yeah. I guess. You bring it out of me," he laughs.

"Mostly I'm just hoping my genes are stronger than yours," the brunette states.

"What's that supposed to mean," Naruto demands.

"A blonde Uchiha. That's just wrong," she answers.

"Seriously? I can't believe you just said that," the blue eyed man scoffs.

"Mhm. I can't picture a blonde Uchiha. I don't think it has happened in the history of our clan," she continues somberly.

"So water chakra that's okay? But not blonde hair? You are weird," her lover says.

"Mmm I'm teasing. Mostly," she responds and kisses him.

"Uh huh," he replies, kissing he deeply.

Four months later, Naruto was asked to go with Tsunade to the next Kage Summit. He was happy to be asked to go. The blonde was known as the hero of the war. So it was kinda a given. Plus he was totally stoked to see Gaara! But he couldn't leave Suki behind who was 5 and a half months along.

"Naruto, honestly it's only for a couple days. You don't have to drag me along. Besides, I attacked the last Kage Summit. I doubt they really want to see me," she hisses at him.

"You are coming. There's no way that I'm leaving you behind. What if something happens," Naruto asks.

"You are being ridiculous," Suki scoffs.

"Don't care. You are coming," Naruto says dragging off his fuming wife.

 _Naruto remembered after reading that damn note, how pissed he was. He was going to make sure that damn Lord got the message. She was TAKEN. The blonde decided to propose to his teammate._

 _He'd even enlisted Gaara's help. The red head was honestly baffled why Naruto thought that he would know anything about selecting wedding rings. But he humors him._

 _"Those one's are quite symbolic. The golden band with the sapphire looks like you. The silver band with the ruby reminds me of the Uchiha…or should I say Uzumaki," he asked wryly._

 _"I'll probably take her last name. Her clan's too important to her to ask he to give that up. Doesn't matter to me," Naruto states._

 _"Good point. Well I suppose it was always going to come to this or you two killing each other," he muses._

 _"It could still be both. Suki is kinda annoyed with me. She thinks I'm being overprotective ever since she became pregnant," he said._

 _"It's your first child. You can be forgiven for overdoing it a bit," Gaara replied._

 _He remembered the proposal. Naruto had never really been good with words. So in typical Naruto fashion, he had thrown a curveball. He proposed to her while they were training. (Suki insisted on training. Naruto finally relented to some degree, allowing her to punch and kick some training posts.)_

 _He had smiled, watching her tear into the poor innocent posts. He'd laid the box on one of them. So when she smashed the hell out of it, the box went flying. Suki being Suki noticed this and catch it before it smashed into the ground._

 _"What the," she asks, opening the box._

 _Her hand soon covered her mouth in shock. There was really no mistaking what kind of ring was in that box. It was a wedding ring._

 _"Naruto," she asks._

 _"Yeah, I'm not really good with words. I know we went kinda out of order. You know the whole getting you pregnant before getting married thing. But we've never really followed the rules anyway. I love you and I don't want to lose you again," he says spinning her into his arms._

 _"You really are such a loser. You know you are supposed to get down on one knee, right?," she asks and pins him playfully to the ground._

 _"Like I said, we were never really good at following the rules," he says and smiles up at her._

 _"Mmm that's true," she leans in and kisses him._

 _"So is that a yes," he murmurs into the kiss._

 _"Idiot. Of course it's a yes," she answers._

 _"You are such an ice princess. Even insulting me when I'm proposing," Naruto laughs._

 _"With you, it's a term of endearment," she states._

 _It hadn't taken long for the wedding to be organized. Everyone was eager to lend a hand to the heroes. (Well in Suki's case, maybe they were just scared to argue with her. But anyway…)_

 _It had been a massive wedding. There were hundreds of villagers in the street. It was early enough in the pregnancy that Suki was able to get into her white silk kimono easily. There were probably thousands of flowers thrown everywhere. A traditional battle song that beckoned all the way back to the founding of the Leaf was playing. But it suited the couple so well that in this case it was love song._

 _Their vows had been more verbal than physical. Suki was never one to make dramatic declarations of love. Naruto was too lost in his bride's eyes to get much more than an, "I do and I love you," out._

 _The kiss was now the stuff of legends in the Leaf. If it was possible to make love with just a kiss, that's what they had done. Many children had their eyes covered by their parents that day. ( As a side note, Kurenai and Kakashi had been the ones to catch the bouquet and garter belt. Their wedding was scheduled to take place in next year.)_

Suki smiles. She could feel in their bond, he was remembering their wedding day. There was a certain warmness that he gave off when he was thinking about it. She couldn't read his thoughts, but feelings and images were there.

"Alright, I'll go with you," she relents and allows herself to be drug off.

Once there, Gaara greets them warmly. Mei seemed curious about the pregnant Suki more than anything else. The Stone Kage just shook his head in amusement.

The real problem was the Killer Bee's brother. He was definitely not happy to see Suki. But Naruto tried to gloss over the fact that he was glaring daggers at his wife. Suki had fought his brother. It was understandable.

Naruto found himself almost falling asleep a couple of times. They were talking about boring stuff like trade, boundaries, etc. Suki would find a way to wake him up though. Mostly this was by her shooting him various erotic images. God she was a tease!

It was amazing really. She could keep a straight face and look completely bored, while sending images like THAT. Where the fuck did Suki come up with this stuff? Oh now that was an interesting use of chakra cuffs…Maybe after she had the baby. He had to be gentle for now.

"So when are you due," Gaara asks conversationally.

"October," Suki answers.

"Do you know the gender yet," Mei decides to join the conversation.

"It's a boy," Naruto says with a big smile.

"Oh thank God. I can only imagine the holy hell that would be raised in about 10 or 15 years, if it was a girl," Gaara breathes a sigh of relief.

"What's that supposed to mean," Suki demands.

"Like mother, like daughter," he says dismissively.

"Well Gaara if you really feel that way, we can try for a girl after this," Naruto says smugly.

"….," Gaara wisely decides to shut up.

"It's late. How about we retire for the night," Suki suggests.

They all agree. During the middle of the night, Suki gets hungry. She was eating for two. It was to be expected she supposed. She heads to the kitchen to see what she could prepare for herself quickly.

That's when she feels someone get behind her and lock up her chakra points. She stumbles to her knees and turns to glare at her attacker. Whoever they were, they were hidden behind an ANBU mask.

"You're really tough to get alone. Naruto is very protective of you and your demon spawn," he states.

"Are those really going to be your last words," she rises to her feet and unsheathes her sword.

She might not be able to use chakra for the time being. But she was going to slice this bastard into a million little pieces. How dare he attack her and insult her child?! He was going to die.

"You didn't think I actually came alone, did you? I'm more than aware of what you are capable of," he turns the light on to reveal what looked like two or three teams of ANBUS. (As many as could fit in the kitchen.)

Suki bites her lower lip. Damn. That many, one on one in such a confined space wasn't good. She'd have to go Susanoo and that would burst the kitchen and probably take out a good portion of the West Wing. But she couldn't use that defense without her chakra.

"Bad enough that you were allowed to live after the war. There is no way we are going to allow a child of a demon carrier and a Uchiha to be born. The Sharingan with access to those levels of chakra reserves will create a monster," he continues.

"Mmm my child is the monster? Who is the one attacking a pregnant woman," she growls.

"You aren't a woman. You are a demon that happens to be female. That's not a child. It is a monster. It needs to be dealt with before it can breathe its first breath," they all come charging at her.

 **Warning Gory Scene**

Suki manages to dodge. Though one blade does connect with her shoulder. She cries out in pain.

She feels herself get splashed by something. When she looks up, she sees what it was. It was blood. But how could that be?

She hadn't touched any of them. The one who had landed the blow, had crumpled to the ground. It looked like all his major blood vessels had burst at the same time. He was laying in a pool of his own blood.

"What the," she mutters.

That's when she felt it. She had chakra. But it wasn't her chakra. She wasn't the one directing it. It shoots out of her hands in a brilliant burst of dark blue, blue as the ocean and slams into attackers. When it connected, she saw what happened. When the chakra connected it seemed to almost be summoning up their blood. They all suffered the same fate as the first attacker.

"Did the baby do this," she asks stunned.

 **End of Gory Scene**

Naruto had been asleep, when he heard Suki cry out. He quickly follows her voice and the feeling of distress in their bond. When he got to the kitchen, he came upon a truly gruesome scene. Suki was sitting on her knees, surrounded by at least twenty bodies. The bodies were all covered in blood.

"SUKI," he yells and rushes over to his wife.

"It's okay, I think. You wanted to see the baby kick. I think he kicked… a lot," she murmurs.

"Wait you think the baby did all THIS," he looks around at the carnage.

"He must have. That one over there locked up my chakra," she says.

 **"The kit was protecting himself and his mother. She's injured. It must have been a reflex. I must say I'm impressed, that is some fine work,"** Kyubbi says.

 _ **"KYUBBI! IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT,"**_ Naruto replies.

"Are you hurt? The baby," he asks horrified at the possibility that this might trigger a miscarriage.

"I'm not hurt other than my shoulder. I don't think the baby is hurt. But I still want to see a medic," she says, taking Naruto's hand and standing up.

Naruto rushes her to medical wing. The medic starts running all the standard tests. They looked utterly baffled.

"Your child is pumping out unusually high chakra levels. The fetus is perfectly healthy. I've never seen anything like this. Though it might be the Nine Tail's influence. Possibly your sperm might have been laced with Tailed Beast Chakra and when you two conceived, the baby got a shot of it. Would you mind if I ran some tests after he's born," the medic wonders out loud.

"Our child is not some fucking science experiment," Suki growls.

"Of course not. Well everything seems normal. The chakra is calming down now. Fetuses tend to respond to the emotions of their mother's. So if Suki here was scared or angry, that might have triggered the chakra flare," he observes.

"Good to know," Suki says, blinking when Naruto starts marching out of the room.

"Naruto," she calls out.

"I'm going to let the others know what happened. I'm going to find out who attacked you and our baby. I'm going to fucking tear them apart," he growls.

 **"Yes, I do have a few techniques that I'd like to recommend to prolong their deaths. But I think Raven Fur would rather have you next to her at the moment,"** Kyubbi states.

 _ **"You're right. I can't believe this happened! Everything was going so good. Why can't people just let us be happy,"**_ he demands.

"Suki, you feel up to coming with me," Naruto asks, looking over his shoulder.

"I think I have to. I don't want you to destroy the Five Nations," she says and soon takes her place at her husband's side.

Her shoulder had been bandaged up. The sight of the bandage just set Naruto off further. Someone had HURT her. Someone had tried to take his Suki and their child from him. He wanted blood and he wanted it now.

"Naruto…I'm the homicidal one," Suki mutters.

Honestly, she was starting to get worried. She could feel her lover's rage boiling off him. Even without the bond, there was actually physical evidence of him. Kyubbi's chakra was spiraling around him like Hellfire.

"Not anymore you aren't. When I find out who did this, I promise I'll make them pay," he states, taking his wife's hand, and leading them to the Conference Room.

It didn't take long for the other Kages to realize something was going on. Naruto's chakra was something that you couldn't not notice. They all look at him warily. Even Gaara was feeling uncomfortable at this point.

"Naruto, what's wrong," he asks.

"Someone ordered a hit on Suki. Twenty ANBUs attacked her in the fucking kitchen, in the dead of night," he growls.

"Are you alright," Mei asks.

"More shaken up than anything. The attackers aren't," she replies.

"Idiots. The Uchiha is not someone you want to pick a fight with, pregnant or not," Gaara states.

"They locked up my chakra. It was the baby that took care of them," she says.

"What'd you just say," the Stone Kage demands to know in astonishment.

"He's able to use chakra from the womb, it seems," she answers.

"It looks like your baby is bonded to his element, like I am to my sand," Gaara observes.

"Maybe," Suki considers the possibility.

That could be a good thing. It meant he'd automatically have defense. But it also meant he might hurt someone and not mean to. She knew enough about Gaara's childhood to realize that was an all too real possibility.

"So does anyone have anything they'd like to say," Naruto growls and slams his fist on the table.

"Naruto, you don't really believe one of us would have done such a thing," the Stone Kage says.

"It's entered my mind. She was never attacked before we came to this Summit," he snarls.

"Naruto, calm down," Suki pleads.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN. SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL YOU," Naruto roars.

"It isn't the first time. I'm here. We'll find out who did this and punish them," she assures him.

"Gaara you got some extra space at your place," Naruto asks.

"Yes, why," the red head asks confused.

"Because I want to go to the Sand with Suki until this is over. It'll be safer there," he states.

"Well I certainly would enjoy having you around for a few months, my friend. Of course," Gaara replies.

Suki shakes her head. Naruto was running on instincts here. There was no reasoning with him. Besides, maybe it would be safer in the Sand.

She still needed to calm her blonde. She sits in his lap and lays her head on his neck. It was a more submissive pose than she liked to strike. But she knew it appealed to Kyubbi and by extension Naruto.

She felt his mind settle slightly. He was still on a warpath. But now at least his thoughts were somewhat tempered. He couldn't afford to really lose it with his pregnant wife sitting in his lap, after all.

"Naruto, it's going to be okay," she murmurs.

"I thought I was the optimist in this relationship," he mutters.

"You are normally. But what can I say, you made me believe in happy endings," she kisses him.

"Good. It only took the better part of a decade," he responds and kisses her back.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long," she states and nuzzles him.

"You're worth it. Even if you drive me to the edge of insanity," he murmurs.

"You push me over the edge but you always catch me, when I fall," she responds in kind.


	14. Chapter 14

Our Bond

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit "late." The reviews are finally working again, yay! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all the feed back. There was even a request for what color hair the baby should have.

Chapter Notation: Throwing a curveball for the bad guy. Yeah I tried my best but I'm afraid the chapter is a bit shorter than normal. If you guys have any requests for this story or other ones, feel free to private message me or leave them into a review ^^.

Chapter Fourteen

Suki could sense the rage boiling off her normally cheerful husband. She decided it was probably best not to argue with him about going to the Sand. Gaara looked relieved that Naruto was there. She knew why.

The red head wanted to make sure Naruto didn't fly off the handle. This was a very real possibility. Maybe Gaara would be able to knock some sense into Naruto if he went postal. She hoped anyway. The brunette wasn't entirely sure if she could handle Naruto if he went on a rampage, in her current condition. She'd rather not find out.

"You can stay in my home, if you like," Gaara offers.

"That'd be great. Your place probably has more security than the hotel. No offense to your hotel, of course," the blonde replies.

"None taken. Uchiha how are you feeling," the red head asks.

"You don't want to know," the raven haired woman answers.

"You okay," Naruto asks, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she says and sends him a reassuring smile.

"Good. What's wrong," he asks.

"Gaara will laugh his ass off if I say," she states.

"Oh come on. I doubt Gaara is going to laugh at you. Right, Gaara," he asks and looks at his best friend.

"I'm not suicidal enough to laugh at you," the red head replies.

"Mostly, I just feel fat," she says, making a face.

"That's…it," the Kazekage questions in disbelief.

"Suki, you are pregnant. You AREN'T fat," Naruto states.

"I know that. I said I FEEL fat," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that the same thing," the blonde asks in confusion.

"Naruto, I would just let it go. Never discuss a woman's weight or even her perception of her weight. It is not a safe path to travel down," the other man counsels.

"Alright. I guess. Let's get you to Gaara's place. You need some rest," he tells his wife.

"Naruto, don't go into overprotective mode. I've made a lot of enemies in my day. One of them was bound to fuck with me, especially now. I'm not that easy to kill. Apparently, our baby is also a," she trails off, not exactly sure how to describe what their baby was.

"Homicidal manic," Gaara supplies cheerfully.

"GAARA," Naruto yells at him.

"I was just joking. It was self defense," he replies.

"Well it wasn't funny," the blonde exclaims.

"It was a little funny in a sarcastic dry sort of way," Suki offers.

"SUKI! You aren't helping," Naruto huffs.

"Mmm it's just fun messing with you. I'm sure our child is a goodie two shoes just like his father," she says with a smile and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"God I hope so. Imagine if he takes after the Uchiha and has Naruto's chakra. The ninja world will never survive," Gaara states.

Naruto kisses his wife back. He was distracted by the very pleasant feeling of her lips against his. Honestly, he was definitely addicted to his wife's kisses. But who could blame him? Anyway it was because of this addiction that he didn't notice that the sultry brunette had just flipped the Kazekage off.

"Well Uchiha, that is an interesting offer. But I don't think that Naruto would be too pleased with me if I took you up on it," the red head responds.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY, YOU PERVERT," Suki roars at him in outrage.

"Wait…what'd I miss," Naruto asks in a confused voice.

"Your charming wife just flipped me off," the Kazekage explains.

"Oh. Suki be nice," Naruto scolds.

"He started it," the brunette protests.

"Uh huh," he says shaking his head.

"So which room are we staying in," Naruto asks once they get inside the Kazekage mansion.

"First door on the left, ground floor," the red head tells him.

"Great," he says, scooping Suki up bridal style.

"Naruto, I promise you that I can still walk. I am pregnant. I'm not crippled. So put me down. I can walk the whole ten feet to our room. I'm good. I swear," Suki states sarcastically.

Gaara tries not to laugh. It was a challenge though. He had to admit that the Yin and Yang of the ninja world were nothing if not entertaining.

"I know you like being carried. You are just being fussy because Gaara is here. There's no need to be embarrassed. We are married," he says.

"Hmpf," Suki responds.

He smiles in victory. That was as close to confession as Suki was ever going to get with Gaara standing there. He knew that she enjoyed being carried and held. She just would never admit it. That was okay though. He could feel through their bond that she liked it. Plus if she really didn't want him to carry her, he was sure she would have tried to Chidori him by now.

Naruto carries her inside the room Gaara had given them. It was pretty nice. He gently sets Suki on the bed and places lots of pillows underneath her. She looks amused at this.

"I'm not made of glass. I don't need a mountain of pillows. One or two is fine," she states.

"Yes, you do need a mountain of pillows. It's the least I can do for you considering everything that happened today," he declares and hops onto the bed with her.

"Naruto, it's going to be okay. I'm right here. The baby is fine. The baby actually is using…at least Chunin level techniques in the womb. That's actually kinda scary," she says, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"He's a prodigy just like his mother," Naruto says, cuddling into her.

He'd never get tired of cuddling his wife. He really hadn't expected the stoic woman to be a cuddler. But she was. This was a fact that Naruto was more than happy to take advantage as often as possible.

"I'm pretty damn sure I couldn't do things from the womb. Neither could Itachi," she says warily.

"Do you think something is wrong? I mean the medic at the Kage Summit said everything was normal. But if you think something is wrong, we could head to Suna's hospital," he suggests.

"I don't think so. I don't feel any pain. I think it's probably because of Kyubbi. Maybe he got some of the Nine Tail's chakra or something," she ponders the possibility.

Suki was a little worried. But she'd already been checked out by two medics. She was sure if there was a problem, one of them would have noticed. It had to be Kyubbi's influence, she told herself.

 **"Ha! The kit takes after me. Take that brat,"** Kyubbi states smugly.

 _ **"Can it furball. Can you sense anything from the baby now,"**_ Naruto questions.

 **"Hmm I haven't tried in awhile. But I'll try,"** answers.

Kyubbi checks the bond. The fox demon looks for blue amongst the sea of purple. This time it was easier. The blue had certainly spread since the first time he'd attempted this. He supposed that was to be expected. She was more than halfway through her pregnancy now.

 **"I am picking something up. I think he's feeling…smug,"** Kyubbi msues.

 _ **"Smug? Is his brain even developed enough to feel that,"**_ Naruto asks.

 **"They say that fetuses can hear their parents in the womb and respond to the stress levels of the mother. I think it is possible. In any case, I don't sense any pain,"** Kyubbi clarifies.

 _ **"Well that's good,"**_ Naruto says feeling somewhat reassured.

"You're doing it again. You're talking to Kyubbi. What'd he say," Suki demands to know.

"I had him check on the baby. He says he doesn't feel any injuries. The fox has gone batty. He thinks the baby is feeling smug," the blonde answers truthfully.

"Well taking out a few dozen ANBU would make anyone feel smug," Suki replies.

"I guess," he says and runs his hands along her belly.

"Naruto, that tickles. Knock it off," she orders and squirms.

"Alright. Alright," he says, holding her closely, and soon falls asleep.

Meanwhile, the Koharu paces. She was a member of the Leaf's Council. The elderly woman had hoped to end this quickly. If the Uchiha was cornered and not able to use her chakra, her pregnancy might have slowed her down enough for the ANBU to finish her off. She hadn't counted on the demon spawn being able to use chakra! Who could have foreseen that?

Oh she admired Naruto for his part in the war. But she couldn't approve of Naruto's choice in a life partner. Naruto was an adult though. He could do whatever he pleased.

The councilwoman could over look it. Hell if anyone could handle the Uchiha if she betrayed the Leaf again, it could only be Naruto. So it was a good thing they were together. But then she had heard the news that she was expecting. That was when she knew that there was only one choice. The demon spawn had to be killed quickly, preferably along with its mother.

"Damn it," she mutters.

She knew it would crush the blonde. That was regrettable. But he was young and surely he'd find love again.

There was no way that a child possessing the Uchiha curse of hatred and Naruto's chakra reserves could be allowed to ever take its first breath. Insanity ran in Suki's family far too strongly to take that risk. No immediate action was called for. To sit around and do nothing, was unconscionable.

"A direct attack would be useless. Naruto and Suki would be expecting it. Perhaps something more subtle. Poison maybe," she mutters to herself.

"My lady, poisoning is going to prove difficult," one of her assistants says.

"And why is that," she snarls.

"They are currently staying in the Sand Village," the assistant informs her.

"DAMMIT! How the Hell am I supposed to deal with this problem when they are three days away? And the Kazekage would never allow me to set foot in the Sand knowingly," she scowls.

Oh yes, there was still bad blood between the Council and Kazekage. The red head had somehow found out about her opinion of Naruto. How she hadn't wanted him to leave the village because she didn't trust the blue eyed ninja. He'd held a grudge ever since.

"We will figure something out," he assures her.

"We simply must. There is too much at stake for us to fail," she responds.

Suki wakes before Naruto the next morning. That wasn't surprising. He loved to sleep in. She smiles and kisses his forehead. She quickly scribbles a note and leaves it on the nightstand. He'd be able to find her using the bond anyway, if he was really worried.

Right she just wanted to get some light training in. She knew she had to take it easy. But if she laid around doing nothing for too long, she started going stir crazy. That had to be bad for the baby, right?

She was doing some stretching, when she notices Temari. The blonde woman approaches her. This should be interesting.

"Suki," she greets her.

"Temari," the last female Uchiha replies. (Technically Naruto was now an Uchiha by marriage…)

"I heard about the attack, are you alright," she asks.

"I'm fine. The attackers aren't though," she says with a smirk.

"Yes, I imagine not. How far along are you," she questions.

"About five and a half months. Just far enough for it to be annoying. At least the morning sickness has passed. That was NOT fun," she states as she stretches her hands over her head.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl," she asks curiously.

"Boy. We think he has a water chakra affinity," she answers.

Suki wasn't sure why she was telling Temari this. She barely knew the feisty blonde. She decided it was probably because in the Leaf most people were still terrified of her.

She really didn't have anyone besides Naruto, to a lesser degree Kakashi, her Summons, and Team Hawk. But she never talked about personal stuff with Team Hawk. Summons just wouldn't get it.

It felt good to be able to talk about her pregnancy with another woman. Yeah, that must be it. Maybe it was just hormones making her more chatty. Who knew?

"A water affinity? I thought your clan was strongly associated with fire," she says, tilting her head.

"We are. But one of the medics did say there are usually at least a couple curveballs. The maternal side of Naruto's family was from the Whirlpool Village. Maybe that has something to do with it," Suki muses.

"Maybe. Is Naruto being overprotective," she asks.

"You have no idea. He's driving me crazy. I know he means well. But I'm a ninja. I fought alongside with him against Madara. Women have been getting pregnant for as long as people have existed. I don't know why he's acting like it's never been done before," she says rolling her eyes.

"Well did you plan for it," she chuckles.

"No. I mean I guess we should have expected it. We were…you know… a lot," she responds.

"I imagine so. The man has an ungodly amount of energy. How does that even work? You're no Shikamaru, but still," she laughs.

"Really well actually," she snickers.

"Well enough to make you snicker. Damn boy must have some moves," she laughs.

"Many pieces of furniture were unfortunate casualties," she states with amusement.

"Blondes really do have more fun," she observes.

"I'd say the fun is really mutual. I'll have to remember that. Otherwise I'm probably going to strangle him before the baby is born," she states somberly.

"That protective, huh," she asks.

"Yeah. He has good reason considering what happened, but still," she sighs.

Naruto wakes up and panics when he doesn't see Suki. Then he notices a note on the nightstand. He reaches over to read it.

 _Dear Loser,_

 _Don't freak out. I just went to get some light training in. Nothing intense. Just some stretches, punches, and kicks. Stop worrying._

 _Love, Suki._

 _ **"She's out of her mind if she thinks I'm going to stop worrying. Someone just tried to assassinate her and kill our baby,"**_ Naruto growls to Kyubbi.

 **"You know Raven Fur. She's always been independent. Your hovering while justified, is probably driving her nuts,"** Kyubbi tells him.

Naruto sighs. He knew that Kurama had a point. It was just so hard. Sometimes it still didn't quite feel real. Suki was not only back, but she was a wife. She was actually carrying their child. He half expected her to disappear at any moment or to wake up and find out it had been a very elaborate dream.

He remember when he found out that Suki had left the Leaf. He'd been heartbroken. The only thing on his mind was getting her back. He'd spent years trying to do so.

Most people probably thought Naruto was crazy or had a death wish. It didn't matter though. This was Suki. He wasn't sure how he ever convinced himself that it was just friendship.

"So how did you two finally get together," Temari asks.

"It's a long story. Tsunade bonded us and the Blood Moon apparently has an interesting effect on people who host the Tailed Beasts," Suki begins.

"Interesting effect," she questions.

"In Naruto's case it increased his sex drive…dramatically," the brunette answers, trying not to blush.

"I take it that is how the furniture was broken," she states slyly.

"The first time, yeah," she answers now not able to hide her blush.

"Come on, let's get you some food. You are eating for two now," she says and drags Suki to the kitchen.

Suki smiles when they arrive in the kitchen. She was feeling oddly sentimental. She remembered the first time that Naruto had come into her kitchen. He'd been so amazed that she could cook.

Naruto for whatever reason, seemed to enjoy watching her do so. She supposed it was just as well. The blondes talents definitely did not extend into the culinary field. She was just happy that he was finally eating more than just ramen. Though on a fairly regular basis he'd give her those big blue puppy eyes and she'd relent, finding herself dragged to the ramen shop.

"There you are. Don't scare me like that," Naruto says, already in the kitchen.

"I left a note. I was going stir crazy. You can't expect me just to lay in bed for the next three and a half months," she replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

Oh yeah, Suki was going to be stubborn. Naruto knew this arm crossing move well. He'd have to fight dirty. That was okay though. The blonde would do whatever it took to protect Suki and their child.

"You sure? I'm sure I could find a way to keep you entertained," he says, getting behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and growling into her ear.

"Naruto! Temari's standing right over there," Suki reminds him and tries to hide her blush.

"Yeah, I can see what you meant about the furniture now," the blonde woman shakes her head in amusement and pours herself a glass of water.

"Wait you told her about our sex life," Naruto asks, blinking.

"I didn't exactly draw her a diagram but a little, yeah. So," Suki answers, raising her eyebrow like, _Is that a problem?_

"Isn't that kinda private," he says.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant. Temari isn't an idiot. She's perfectly capable of filling in the blanks. And don't give me that. You can't tell me that you haven't talked to Gaara about us," she scoffs.

"What?! I mean yeah… maybe a little. But it's not like I told him anything really detailed. Like I didn't tell him you like to be bitten," he defends himself.

"But you just told Temari right now," Suki says, twitching.

"Dammit! I'm sorry," he replies, gulping.

"Biting fetish, huh," she asks Suki slyly.

"A little bit. He has a pouncing fetish," she decides to defend herself.

"Uh huh," Temari laughs.

"What's all the noise about," Gaara comes in, the red head was yawning adorably. (He was not a morning person anymore than his best friend was.)

"Oh nothing brother. So how long are you two going to be staying in the Sand," Temari changes the subject.

"Well most likely till I have the baby. That's unless whoever ordered the hit is caught," the brunette replies.

"You're always welcome here," Gaara says as he butters his strawberry muffin.

The red head loved strawberries. He loved strawberry flavored anything almost as much as Naruto loved ramen. That was a lot.

"Do you have anymore of those," Suki asks, referring to the muffin.

"Yeah. I had Kankuro pick some at the bakery yesterday. Help yourself," the Kazekage says.

"Thanks," she murmurs and grabs one of the muffins.

"So Gaara is your hospital fireproof? I heard that labor is really painful. Suki tends to hurl fireballs when she's in pain or mad," he states.

"Yes, it's fireproof. Thank God. I pity the poor medic that has to help with the delivery," he replies.

"HEY," Suki growls.

"It's the truth. You are well known for your homicidal tendencies," he responds.

"Oh that's rich coming from you," the last female Uchiha volleys back.

"That was because of the demon. I have much better control over my violent impulses now," Gaara points out.

"Uh huh," Suki says.

"It's true. Just ask Temari," Gaara protests.

"Yeah he hasn't threatened to kill anyone recently. I'm impressed really," she muses.

"Well that's progress at least," Suki smirks.


	15. Chapter 15

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all the feedback. With that said, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Someone requested a lemon. So they are getting it. There will be a warning before it and showing the end. Lots of time skips in this chapter. Suki will be having the baby! I did describe the baby's feelings briefly. I know it is advanced for a newborn. But it's really the best way I know how to portray him other than crying and cooing.

Chapter 15

Koharu paces. She had to act quickly. But how was she supposed to take care of this problem, when Suki was in the Sand? She needed to get an operative in place there. Someone the Kazekage would never suspect.

She smirks. She had the perfect idea. She heads to speak with Ayame. She was a young woman whose father owned the ramen shop.

"I know that you and your father were thinking about expanding outside the village. I would vouch for your efforts. The Sand Village is growing. I think it would be a good second location," she says.

"Really? That's so kind of you Lady Koharu," she says with a smile.

Ah thank God for civilians. They were utterly clueless about the politics of ninjas between different villages. So she had no way of knowing that the Kazekage wouldn't consider her a very reliable voucher. But it would get her to the Sand.

What's more Naruto knew Ayame. He trusted her. She could easily coat some of the girl's wares with poison and the Uchiha would eat it. Bingo, no more demon spawn! It was perfect.

"Of course. I do wish you luck in this business venture," she states with a nod.

Meanwhile, night had just fallen in the Sand Village. Suki and Naruto were alone in their room. The last Uchiha wasn't sure why she was so…well excited. She only knew that she was. She also had a very hot blonde lover to take care of her…excess energy.

Naruto had just come out of the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. Nice. She hoped he hadn't used the mint flavored toothpaste. She had hated that flavor before pregnancy and now it made her want to gag.

The blonde was just minding his own business. He stretches and heads towards the bed. He didn't notice the predatory look in his wife's eye. The blue eyed ninja was also unaware that sometimes pregnancy had a way of increasing a woman's sex drive. So yeah, he got quite the shock when Suki pounced like a Tigress.

Normally he was the one who did the pouncing. Oh Suki initiated sometimes. But she was normally more subtle in her seduction.

 **Warning Lemon (Skip if you don't like)**

"Whoa Suki, is something wrong? You really shouldn't be jumping like that in your condition," the blonde asks and blinks up at his wife.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want you," she purrs at him and yanks his shirt off.

"Ohhhh," Naruto says.

Well this was a new side of Suki. He'd never seen her initiate this aggressively before. It was hot in a slightly terrifying way. Was that how she felt when he did the pouncing?

"The pants, lose them," she orders.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughs and slides out of his pants and boxers.

"Good boy," she says, nodding approvingly.

Suki makes quite the show of slowly sliding he shirt over her head. She was feeling frisky enough that she didn't feel as self conscious about the fact that her stomach was less…toned than it used to be. Besides, Naruto had always been fond of her breasts and whatever bra she happened to have on for the short time before he ravished her.

"I like the leopard," Naruto states, referring to the leopard silk bra.

"I like the anaconda," Suki says slyly, referring to his manhood.

"Anaconda huh," he asks as he slides her pants off.

Naruto takes a moment to admire his stunning wife. The leopard really did suit her. Suki had always been a work of art, made flesh. Really, he could spend all day just looking at her.

"Mhm," she says trailing her hands along the well defined muscles on Naruto's chest.

She'd always been fond of his abs and biceps. Really other than his eyes, she considered them to be amongst his best features. Naruto had long ago outgrown his awkward phase. These days he was starting to resemble his father more and more.

Naruto closes his eyes in contentment. If you had told him even a year ago that Suki could be gentle, he would have laughed his ass off. But she could. He wasn't sure if he would quite call this a massage, but it felt nice.

Suki smiles to herself. Naruto had a tendency of closing his eyes when he felt relaxed. Now was an excellent time for a sneak attack.

She places kisses and lovebites along his neck, while her hand grasps his manhood. Naruto was easy to please. It honestly didn't take much to get the blonde worked up. Using her hands on him, usually did the trick. And if that didn't work, she'd pull out the big guns and use her mouth.

"Fuck. Damn straight to it, huh," Naruto growls out and his eyes fly open.

"I want you," she states simply.

Well if he hadn't already been hard, that would have done it. Suki was never one to beg or make declarations. But she had the most amazing bedroom voice Naruto had ever heard.

Alright so it was the only bedroom voice he'd ever heard. He was still positive that no other woman would be able to compete with the silky tones of his lover. After chasing her for so many years, it was a rush to hear HER say that she wanted him. It always was.

"I want you too," he says and was about to roll them over when Suki decided she'd had enough foreplay and just slid onto him.

"FUCK," Naruto hisses out.

That apparently was exactly what Suki had in mind as she rides her blonde lover, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Like most things between them, it wasn't gentle. There was one purpose behind it, to lay down a claim. _You're mine._

She was pleased to note that it wasn't mint. He'd gone with some sort of grape flavor of toothpaste that day. She could work with that.

Suki arches her back in pleasure. It didn't matter how many times they _made love_ as Naruto called it. Having sex with Naruto was nothing short of a cosmic experience. It was like the Sun and Moon meeting together for an eclipse. They just fit together perfectly.

Naruto growls in pleasure and massages Suki's breasts. They were after all taunting him, jiggling like that. God he loved watching her when they were making love.

Suki usually wasn't the most expressive individual. Generally she alternated between smug, neutral, and pissed when dealing with other people. But the look on her face when slammed into her, that was pure ecstasy. He loved knowing that he was the only one who could make her feel like that.

"Ahh! Fuck," she pants out, arching like a cat as he could feel his lover getting soaked with pleasure.

He'd never thought of backs as a particularly sexy body part. But there was just something about the way she could arch that was hot. The blonde was spurred on by the knowledge that she was close, so was he. So he slams into her with a reckless abandon, grabbing her ass firmly and holding her in place.

Suki screams out her husband's name when she spirals into orgasm. Naruto not to be outdone, joins her almost at exact second. He pants, trying to catch his breath. Damn that was like _Pouncing Suki, Hidden Dragon._

 **End of Lemon**

"Wow," she slides off of him and curls up next to Naruto, panting.

"You can say that again. What got into you? I mean I like it. But normally I'm the pouncer," he says, running his hand along her hip.

"I think it might be pregnancy hormones or someting," she answers.

"Well I'm not going to argue," he says, snuggling into her.

"Mmm good," Suki says, yawning, and soon drifts off to sleep in her lover's arms.

It was about two months later, when Naruto noticed something. There was now a ramen shop in the Sand! He was giddy about this and drags Suki with him.

"I still don't understand your obsession with ramen," she says, rolling her eyes.

"It's the best food ever," he protests.

"You really are such a loser," Suki states but smiles.

The couple take their seats. Ayame smiles at them and exchanges pleasantries with Naruto. She congratulates Suki on her pregnancy and tells her she had a special dish that was supposed be really good for expecting mothers. Suki shrugs and figures why not. (She tolerated ramen. She doubted it would be any better or worse than the usual ramen.)

"Thanks," she says and dips her spoon into the food.

 **"Kit something doesn't smell right. Snatch that away from Raven Fur! I think it's poisoned,"** Kyubbi tells Naruto.

Narutow as about to tell Kyubbi that he was crazy. Ayame was his friend. She wouldn't try to poison his wife. But he grabs the food away anyway.

"Naruto what the Hell," Suki asks and glares at him.

"Something doesn't smell right to Kyubbi. I think we should probably have this analyzed. No offense Ayame. I think someone might have gotten into your stuff," the blonde explains.

"Are you saying you think the ramen is poisoned," the owner asks horrified.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying. Come on Suki," he says, offering her his hand.

Suki blinks. Yeah, Naruto was nuts. Who the fuck would poison ramen for Godsakes? But still she takes his hand and waddles alongside him. She felt like a fucking balloon at this point. The medics had told her that she had put on the "normal" amount of weight for a woman this far along, but it was still driving her fucking crazy!

He takes it to the hospital and has it tested. He was right. It was a poison. A very lethal poison. Fuck! He'd almost lost her AGAIN.

Gaara had been walking down the street, when Ayame had rushed over to him. The poor thing was terrified out of her mind about something.

"Easy. Easy. What happened," he asks.

"Well Naruto and Suki were here. I was going to give her this special kind of ramen. It's got all sorts of good things in it for pregnant women," she starts.

Gaara was skeptical. Ramen was ramen. He doubted any version of it was particularly healthy. But he politely nods his head for her to continue.

"But then Naruto said it didn't smell right! He thinks it was poisoned! But I swear I didn't poison it! I'd never do that! Naruto has been one of my family's best customers for years," she continues.

"I believe you. Do you know where they went," he asks.

"To the hospital to see if the ramen was actually poisoned," she answers.

"Thank you. Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this," the red head assures the panicking woman.

He rushes to the hospital. If it was true, Naruto was going to be furious. He'd have to stop the blonde from going on a rampage. He really didn't want his village destroyed in said rampage.

"Yes, it's poison," the medic confirms as Gaara walks in.

"Oh thank God," Suki says and shoots Gaara a grateful look like, _Please talk some sense into him._

"Gaara! Someone tried to poison Suki," Naruto growls, his orange reddish chakra swirling around him as his eyes turned red and teeth became longer.

"Yes, I heard. Ayame told me. I honestly don't think it was her," the red head begins.

"I know it wasn't Ayame. But who would have had access to her product or the kitchen," he asks.

"Naruto, you're going Kyubbi," Suki says warily.

"Damn fucking right I'm going Kyubbi. Someone just tried to murder my wife and son AGAIN," Naruto snarls.

"Naruto, calm down. I assure you that we will get to the bottom of this. Destroying my village in a blind rage isn't going to help us do so," he tells him.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM," Naruto promises.

"I know you will baby. Try to calm down. You're scaring the baby," Suki pleads.

"Scaring the baby? Can the baby even get scared at this point," Naruto asks.

"You tell me. You told me that Kyubbi said he felt smug earlier. His brain's more developed now," she says.

"I guess you're right," he sighs and pulls her into his arms, holding onto her for dear life.

"Naruto, you are kinda crushing me," Suki informs him.

"Sorry. But I am going to kill this son of a bitch who keeps messing with our family," he promises her.

"I know," she says and kisses him.

"Never a dull moment," Gaara mutters to himself.

For the next month, they searched and they searched. They still couldn't find a connection. All of the employees had been interrogated at least three times. Some of them were surely scared for life from the EXTREMELY intensive interrogation techniques. But nothing.

None of the employees were responsible. They knew Ayame wasn't responsible. So who had gotten into the kitchen or sold the poisoned ramen?

"Suki, will you stop pacing so much? It's kinda freaking me out," Naruto says.

"Sorry," she says and almost immediately goes back to pacing.

"You okay," he asks.

 **"You might want to get her to Suna's hospital. She's pacing. A lot of vixens do that before going into labor,"** Kyubbi advises.

 _ **"But she's not due for another two weeks,"**_ the blonde states.

 **"Human vixens and their due dates are notoriously unreliable. It is perfectly possible that she might simply be two weeks early. It's a small enough window that delivery now would be safe for the kit,"** he informs Naruto.

"Suki, you wanna go to the hospital? Kyubbi seems to think the baby wants to come early. You know just in case," the blue eyed man asks his wife.

"The hospital sounds good," the brunette replies and heads off with Naruto.

It turns out that Kyubbi was right. Not long after Suki went into labor. Naruto could tell that she was trying to "tough it out." She was so fucking stubborn. But he knew that she was in a Hell of a lot of pain by the way she practically crushed his hand, when he held hers.

As she got closer to delivery though, Suki's vocabulary and threats of torture got more…colorful. Damn Naruto winced at a few of the more creative threats she had issued at him.

What made it worse is through the bond, he could FEEL her pain. So he knew why she was acting that way. Shit childbirth felt worse than one of Madara's punches and he was getting only a "secondhand version."

"You sure you don't want any drugs," Naruto asks her.

"Fuck you! That stuff messes with the baby," she had growled out at him.

Yes, Suki had growled at him. Like she was a tigress or something. Naruto wisely didn't suggest drugs again after that.

"Actually plenty of people use them and their babies suffer no long term effects. It can disorient the child a bit after immediately after birth," the medic offers.

"SHUT UP," Suki yells at him and glowers.

"Don't worry, Naruto. All women get aggressive during childbirth. Honestly, for a first time mother, she is behaving fairly calmly," the medic reassures him.

"Wait…THIS is calm," Naruto asks in disbelief.

"Fairly, calm yes. Push dear, you're almost there. I believe I can see the head," the doctor urges Suki.

The ninja issues a rather graphic threat of castration to the doctor. Naruto reminded himself never to piss his wife off. Fuck she could be sadistic at times. But nonetheless, she pushes as instructed. A few more death threats later, now thankfully aimed mostly at the doctor, and Naruto hears a loud cry.

"There we go. Naruto you may cut the cord," the doctor tells him once it was clear the baby had been delivered safely.

"Um you sure? What if I cut it wrong," Naruto asks.

"You are SUCH a loser," Suki rolls her eyes and cuts it herself.

"…Well I suppose you don't have to worry about cutting it wrong now," the medic muses.

"Your mother can be real mean sometimes. But she does love us," Naruto assures the crying bundle.

Said bundle was currently in the medic's arms. Naruto and Suki hadn't gotten a good look at their son yet. The medic was running the basic checks to make sure everything was normal. Most importantly that the baby was breathing on its own and things of that nature.

"Congratulations. You have a perfectly healthy son," he states with a smile and wisely hands the bundle back to Suki.

"… I swear I didn't have an affair with Gaara," Suki says immediately, noticing that her son was a RED HEAD.

"I know you didn't. My mother had red hair," Naruto replies.

"Oh. Well good. That explains it then," the woman breathes a sigh in relief.

She really didn't know how she was going to explain the red hair thing. No one in her family ever had red hair and it was a recessive trait. Not that she thought Naruto knew anything about recessive traits, but still.)

"He's got my eyes," Naruto says with pride.

"Yes, he does. Oh and he even has Itachi's cheek markings," she says with a smile.

"Well I guess that's better than the whiskers I got stuck with. Definitely has your skin tone and bone structure though. Coloration might be different but he takes after your side of the family, at least in looks," he states.

"He's perfect," Suki murmurs and proceeds to start nursing him.

"Yeah. Hey doc, what are you doing," Naruto asks, noticing the doctor reaching for something.

"Oh just going to give him some shots. Standard stuff," he explains and shows them the chart. (Kyubbi uses his sniffer and deems there were not unpleasant surprises hidden in the needles.)

"Oh okay. Maybe when he's done eating. I mean if I was him and got pulled away from Suki's breasts for shots, I'd be PISSED," Naruto says with a laugh.

"Your father is a pervert," Suki mutters to their baby and continues nursing.

"Well I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt. He does seem to be in good health. Quite the set of lungs on the little guy as well," the medic muses.

"He got that from his father," Suki states with a smirk.

"Hey," Naruto protests.

"What? You are a loudmouth," she teases and leans back into the bed.

"You LIKE my mouth though," he shoots back.

"That-s really not the point," Suki says with a blush and hands the baby to the doctor.

"Alright little guy. I'll try to make this quick," he says getting the needle out.

The baby sits on the table innocently. He was happy. He had a full tummy and now he could stretch his legs out more. Mommy was nice and warm, soft too! Who was this guy though…This wasn't his daddy. His daddy had a different voice. Hmm…

The doctor gives him his first shot. Owe! That hurt. He was a bad man! Just like those people who tried to attack his mommy a long time ago.

He'd protect his mommy and daddy again. He hurls out a jet of water from his mouth and has it slam into the doctor with such an impact he was pushed against the wall. Take that!

"What the Hell," the doctor mutters and gets up dazed by the blow.

"I probably should have mentioned that one of the medics warned he had a water affinity. His water seems to act like Gaara's sand," Suki says sheepishly.

"… I see. Well that would have been nice to know. Poor little guy just doesn't understand I'm trying to help him. Well at least I can give him the injections. Gaara's sand made that almost impossible," the medic muses, taking a short trip down memory lane.

 **"That's our boy,"** Kyubbi says smugly.

 _ **"Yeah. Already knocking people on his asses. He's going to be really strong when he grows up,"**_ Naruto replies.

Somehow the doctor managed to give Itachi all his shots. Yep, Suki got her way. How could Naruto argue with her logic? He had Itachi's markings after all. Besides, he wanted to make her happy. He just hoped this Itachi had a happier life than the last one.

Suki suddenly feels cold. She shivers. The doctor seems to notice and comes to her rescue.

"Naruto, would you mind moving your wife to a clean bed and grabbing some blankets. Chills are quite common after delivery," he informs him.

"Oh yeah right. We probably shouldn't have you laying there anyway. I mean it's all gross and stuff," Naruot says scooping Suki up and gently laying her in a clean bed.

"Owe," Suki cries out when her bottom connects with the bed.

"Sorry. I tried to be gentle," he tells her.

"It's alright. I'm just sore," she murmurs and wraps the blankets tightly around herself.

"You were amazing. Oh and thanks for not killing me," he laughs and kisses her forehead.

"Mmm I had to remind myself that it might upset Itachi to grow up without a father," she answers dryly.

"Ouch. That hurt. Right here," he places a hand over his heart.

"Can I have our son back," she asks the doctor.

"Of course," he says and walks over, handing Suki him.

"Awe look at his little toes and fingers. He's so tiny," Naruto says.

"Actually, he's a little above average. Most babies weigh between 5.5 to 10 pounds. 7.5 is considered average. Your baby is eight pounds," the doctor says.

"Oh well that's good. I guess," Naruto asks and holds his little hand.

Naruto was surprised when Itachi grabs back tightly. Tighter than would have expect. He smiles though. His son was just strong is all, like his parents.

"I'd recommend staying in the hospital for at least a week, preferably two. I know you are likely eager to leave. But just to be on the safe side. Recovery time is important," the doctor continues.

"Alright," Suki says with a sigh. (She really hated hospitals.)

"So I guess you got your wish. He's not a blonde," Naruto observes.

"Yeah. I didn't see red hair coming. But I guess it'll match his Sharingan nicely, when he gets older," Suki states.

Gaara heads into the room. The death and castration threats had died down. So he assumed it was safe. He wanted to congratulate his friend on his first child.

The Kazkeage walks inside. He sees Suki laying with a baby in her arms. Naruto was by her. But the baby was a red head.

"Naruto, I swear to God I didn't touch your wife," Gaara says, panicking.

"Oh I know Gaara. Suki had the same reaction. My mom was a red head. It runs on her side of the family," the blonde cheerfully dismisses his concerns.

"Oh…good. So what'd you name him," the relieved ninja asks.

"Itachi, after Suki's brother. She said if it was a boy she wanted to name him after Itachi. I could name the baby if it was a girl. Well maybe next time," Naruto says.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to just focus on Itachi for awhile. I don't know if the world is even ready for your son, let alone you two having multiple children," the red head says.

"Eh the world can get used to it," Naruto replies with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

Our Bond

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad Itachi the Second has been well received. Again, I know that Itachi is rather advanced. But I attribute this to him having a lot of geniuses in his family and Kyubbi's influence. Suki will make Naruto jealous in this chapter. Yes, Suki is 100% faithful. It's just well who doesn't love seeing a jealous Naruto ;)? Hopefully people get a lol out of how the jealous scene was set up and it doesn't backfire. *Crosses fingers* Anyway enjoy and oh… LET THERE BE LEMONS.

Chapter Sixteen

It was a few days later and Mini Itachi, as Naruto called him was getting used to his parents and surroundings. He learned mommy meant _FOOD and cuddles._ Daddy meant silly faces, voices, and the spinning game. (Mommy watched daddy like a hawk during the spinning game. But wheeee!)

"Naruto, if you keep that up you are going to scramble his brains," Suki warns him.

"Awe nah. Look how happy he is! He loves it," Naruto protests.

She shakes her head in amusement. She couldn't deny that the little sounds Itachi occasionally made did sound happy. If he was hurt, surely he'd cry out, right? Besides, the loser was so cute with their son.

"You are going to be one of those moms that freaks out every time he scraps his knee, aren't you," Naruto asks, laughing.

"Damn right, I am," she answers.

"How are you feeling," the blonde asks suddenly.

"Better than I was. The drugs help a lot really," she replies.

"See? You should have used them when you were delivering, but nooo. You just had to do it the hard way," the blue eyed ninja teases.

"It was better for Itachi," she says.

"Whatever you say. Your mother is the most stubborn woman, I've ever met," he says to Itachi conversationally.

"Only your father is more stubborn than I am," the brunette adds.

"That's true," he chuckles.

"I think the medic is a little scared of him now," Suki says.

"He should be. The poor guy has gotten soaked at least three times," the blonde states.

Gaara knocks and comes in. The Kage was interested in seeing his Godson more. He had blinked when on the way there he saw a doctor wearing an absolutely soaked shirt in the desert. Damn they really meant it when they said his affinity was water.

"You know your son has automatic citizenship for being born in the Sand, right," Gaara asks.

"Oh damn. Didn't even think of that. Well we are Leaf Villagers so he's got citizenship in the Leaf too," Naruto muses.

"A dual citizen. That's rare for a ninja," the new mother says.

"And the villagers are rather eager to lay claim to the son of the savior of the ninja world and the first Uchiha born after the massacre," he continues.

"Hear that Itachi? You are popular," Naruto states with a smile.

"Perhaps you could humor them when your wife is feeling well enough and walk around the village. Let them see him," the red head offers.

"If they see him, they are probably going to think he's yours," Suki says.

"Not with those eyes," Gaara counters.

"Good point. He does have Naruto's eyes," the Uchiha says with a smile.

"You wanna go make some new friends," Naruto asks Mini Itachi and tickles his tummy.

Mini Itachi giggles and squirms. He had no idea what mommy and daddy were talking about. He was sorta getting used to seeing the other man. He wasn't sure who the man with hair similar to his own was. But daddy seemed to like him. So he was safe.

"Don't you think that will overload him," Suki asks Naruto.

"If he gets upset, we can just cut the walk short," the blonde reassures her.

"Alright, I guess. It'd be good for his immune system to be exposed to the outside world. That and I'm going stir crazy, just laying in the bed," the brunette says.

"Great. You feeling up to it," Naruto questions.

"I should be alright. Just a quick walk down the bloc," Suki replies.

"Shit! We are going to need a stroller," the blonde observes.

"I got it," Gaara says with a wave of his hand and the sand forms a stroller, with a covering over it. (To protect Itachi from the harsh heat of the desert Sun.)

"We'll need some blankets. I don't want him to swallow the sand," Suki states.

"Yeah, good point," Naruto puts some baby blankets inside the Sand Stroller.

"Give me some time to change out of the hospital gown," Suki says.

Gaara wisely gets out of the room. He was many things, but suicidal was not one of them. Looking at Naruto's naked wife would definitely be suicidal. If Naruto didn't kill him, Suki would have. Damn talk about a power couple.

"You know he's going to be so spoiled," Naruto says, watching Suki get around.

"What do you mean," she asks, glancing back at him.

"Well he starts life nursing from you. It's going to be hard for other women to compete when he gets older," he states cheekily.

"…Naruto he's not going to be nursing THAT long. He's not even going to remember it. You are such a loser," she says with a smile though and gives him a quick kiss, before setting Itachi into the stroller.

"Maybe. But I'm your loser," he says, heading outside the room with Suki and Mini Itachi.

"Always," she replies, smiling.

Suki walks outside, pushing on the stroller. Naruto was by her side. Did he expect she'd faint or something? He was watching her intensely.

She shrugs it off. Naruto had always been overprotective. She'd have to remind him that she was a badass ninja and not made of glass later on.

People definitely noticed Suki and Naruto. If they hadn't, the Sand Stroller would have gotten their attention. A few of the braver ones approached.

"It's alright. Suki doesn't bite. Well alright she does sometimes. But that's only me," Naruto states cockily.

Suki gives Naruto a light swat for that remark. The brunette rolls her eyes. But she nods her consent that they could have a look at Itachi. It was important after all. It'd be helpful if he had people who cared about him in more than one village.

"Well he's definitely got that famous Uzumaki red hair," one elderly lady declares.

"Father's eyes," says that woman's husband.

"Suki's everything else, minus the markings," Temari chimes in.

"Hmm are those marks on his face birthmarks? Maybe like Naruto's cheeks," a teen muses.

"He was born with them. Yes, they are birthmarks," Suki supplies.

"Oh. Well he's adorable and so quiet," the elderly woman muses.

"Yeah. He definitely didn't get the quietness from his father," the brunette says with a smirk.

"HEY," Naruto says.

"You know it's true," she counters.

"So cute," the teenage girl says and pinches his cheeks.

OWE. That was like the needle. Itachi didn't like that. He opens his mouth and hurls a jet of water at the teenager.

"…Sorry. He's a water affinity. His water works like Gaara's sand. I don't think he likes his cheeks pinched," Suki says, as Itachi starts fussing.

"I'm tempted to try to get you all to stay just for his water abilities. He'd be very beloved here because of them," Gaara says wryly.

"It's okay, baby," Suki says, picking Itachi up, and rocking him.

"Guess so. But we should get back to the Leaf at some point. We still have to figure out who is behind…what happened," Naruto says with a growl.

"Of course," Gaara agrees.

Itachi was back in his mommy's arms. Safe and warm, far away from the cheek pincher. He does his best to scowl at the teen. But it didn't seem to have the menacing effect he wanted. Mommy could do a good scary face though!

"Good boy," she murmurs, happy that he seemed to be calming down.

Suki noticed she was being stared at. She looks at them like, _What?_ Then she realized she must look strange, cradling a baby. Most of these ninjas only knew her as the woman who landed the first hit on Gaara and fought against Madara. Soothing her newborn definitely didn't line up with the image they probably had of her.

An old man whispers something to Naruto, as he pats him on the back. Suki didn't catch what he said. But she heard Naruto's response.

"Tell that to the scratch marks on my back," he says.

"…Seriously? You were upset that I was telling Temari about us and you are telling random strangers THAT," she says, referring to the fact that sometimes she liked to dig her nails into Naruto during intimacy.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just sorta slipped out," Naruto says sheepishly.

"Your father is an idiot," she mutters to Itachi.

"And your mother is mean," the blonde huffs.

"That's actually true," she murmurs to her son and sets him back in the stroller.

A large crowd was starting to gather around. Suki blinks. She really hoped Itachi didn't get overloaded.

"Alright. Alright you can all have a look but no cheek pinching. He seems to hate that," she warns them.

"Didn't expect him to be a red head," one says.

"Neither did I. You should have seen the look on Suki and Gaara's faces when they first noticed that," Naruto says laughing.

"Our Lord Kazekage would NEVER touch another man's wife," the villager states firmly.

"Oh I know. He definitely wouldn't touch Suki. She'd probably try to Chidori his balls off," the blue eyed man says.

"Would she really," the man asks blinking.

"I don't know. My wife can be a vicious fighter sometimes," he answers.

"Also true," she says, leaning down and making sure the blankets were wrapped right around Mini Itachi.

Well other than the cheek pinching, this was alright. Everyone seemed really happy to see him! He didn't understand what any of these people were babbling about. That was okay though. Mommy and daddy would protect him. Itachi yawns and drifts off to sleep.

"I think that's enough excitement for today. He's asleep," Naruto says.

"Yeah," Suki agrees and heads off with her husband and son.

About three months later, Suki decided that Itachi could handle the journey to the Leaf. He was generally a rather even tempered baby. As long as he was fed and his diaper clean, he was generally a happy camper. Which was a good thing, Naruto would panic whenever their son had a crying fit. It was…kinda funny really.

"Alright. We should be all packed for the journey home," Suki says.

"Great," Naruto chirps.

Naruto smiles as he watches Suki set Itachi in his stroller. Gaara had let them keep it. The thing was incredibly sturdy for being made out of sand. The blonde wasn't sure how he did it.

He was still getting used to watching _Gentle Suki._ Their entire relationship had been based on passion. Whether it was anger, lust, love, or fear. Intense was the best way to describe their bond. He didn't know that Suki COULD be gentle before Mini Itachi came into the picture.

She had to be the most overprotective mother in the history of the planet. She still watched him like a hawk whenever he spun Itachi around. But it was sweet.

"Why are you staring at me like that," Suki asks.

"It's nothing. Just enjoying the moment," the blonde answers.

"Alright," Suki says skeptically and gives him a light kiss before they start off on their journey home.

They arrive in the Leaf and immediately get ambushed by Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi smiles and waves his book at them in greeting. Sakura rushes over to the strollers. Oh shit. This wouldn't end well.

Suki eyes Sakura like, _I know she isn't stupid enough to touch MY son without my permission._ Is she that suicidal?

"Awe he's so cute! Red hair, that's weird," she muses.

"Oh that's rich coming from someone with PINK hair," Suki hisses.

"I mean Naruto's a blonde and you have black hair," she clarifies quickly, sensing she was on thin ice.

"Naruto's mother was a red head," Suki says with a shrug.

"Oh that explains it. Awe look at those big blue eyes," she says with a smile.

Itachi blinks. He hadn't seen that color before. Who was this strange woman?

"Sakura, I would like to have a look too, you know," Kakashi states, chuckling.

"Oh right. Sorry, Kakashi Sensei," Sakura squeaks and moves out of the way, so Kakashi could see Itachi.

"Yep. Definitely has Naruto's eyes. I see a lot of Suki in there though. Hell even a little bit of Itachi," he says, running his gloved fingertips over the markings on his face.

Itachi watches this new man. Hmm his face was a different color at the bottom. Was he sick? The leather of his gloves felt good against his skin.

He liked this one better than the last one. Maybe he was sick or just had food on his face? He'd help the nice man. He reaches out his chubby hands and yanks off Kakashi's mask.

"Whoa! No way, he actually got Kakashi's mask," Naruto say says.

"Kakashi's hot," Sakura says.

"So why the mask? I kinda have to agree with Sakura on this one," Suki says.

"Excuse me," Naruto says with a growl.

"I love you," Suki squeaks.

"That's it. I'm asking Kurenai to baby sit tonight," the blonde says.

"What why," Suki asks.

"After THAT comment, I think you need reminded of a few things," Naruto growls again.

"I was just… observing. You know that you're the only man that I want," Suki tries to reassure him.

"Sneaky little thing," Kakashi says to Itachi.

Was it Kakashi's imagination or did that baby look smug? Yeah, he had to be imagining things. Babies couldn't feel smugness. The only thing he felt at this point would be hunger, pain, sleepy, or happy. There was no way that the baby could be feeling smug. Was there?

"Well I'm going to give you A LOT to observe tonight. Hey, Kakashi you know where Kurenai is," the blonde asks.

"It's her day off. I think she's probably at her place with Mirai," he says.

"Great," Naruto heads there, dragging Suki, and Itachi with him.

"Naruto you are taking this a little too seriously," Suki says sheepishly rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey, Kurenai. Would you mind watching Itachi just for tonight? We can pick him up in the morning. Suki and I need some alone time. I'll pay you and Mirai might like a playmate," the blonde says.

"Um sure. I don't see why not. Is there anything I should know about his feeding or sleeping schedule? Anything that he likes or dislikes," she asks as Suki cautiously hands Itachi over.

"He's actually really good about sleeping through the night. He'll cry whenever he gets hungry. He's a good boy unless you pinch his cheeks. He has a water affinity. So if he gets scared or angry, things get wet quickly," Suki says, giving Kurenai some bottles filled with milk.

"…The boy is how old and using water jutsus," Kurenai asks.

"Three months," Naruto says.

"Well I guess if anyone would make a super baby, it'd be you two. Alright. I'll see you in the morning," she says and takes Itachi inside.

Naruto didn't waste any time, he drags Suki back to their home. The woman flails helplessly behind her husband. Geez Naruto was the jealous type.

"Naruto, you are being ridiculous. You know that I would never cheat on you. It was just a natural observation. Besides you are WAY hotter," Suki huffs.

"Uh huh," the blonde says.

"It's cute that you still get jealous after over a year of marriage. But come on," she says.

"I was giving you time to heal after having Itachi," he states.

"Which I appreciate. What does that have to do with anything," she asks cautiously.

"Well clearly I've ignored you too long if you are looking at KAKASHI," he growls out jealously.

"Naruto, it's the first time I've seen him without his mask. I don't want him. I only want YOU. You KNOW that. Stop being stupid," she scoffs.

Suki gulps. She could feel through their bond that Naruto was definitely not going to let this go. Maybe she should humor him?

"How about I prove it," she purrs seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That'd be good," Naruto says.

The blonde didn't waste any time, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. It was the most possessive he'd ever kissed her. This was designed to say one thing only, _You're mine._

 **Warning Lemon**

Suki moans into the kiss and wraps her legs around his waist. The bond told her that this pacified him somewhat. Well at least it took the edge off his jealousy. She could feel his arousal against her.

She feels herself whimpering in a needy fashion when he suddenly breaks the kiss and attacks her neck. Damn. It had always been sensitive, but especially after that fucking curse mark.

"I missed you," he says, biting down on her neck and ripping her clothes off.

Idly, Suki mused that it was a good thing her family had been wealthy. Otherwise constantly updating her wardrobe would have been a pain in the ass. The lingerie followed suit only a few seconds after her shirt and pants.

"I missed you too," she says.

Naruto reluctantly sets his wife down on the couch. It'd be hard to strip otherwise. Damn he wondered how he ever managed to go three months without being with her. (Well Itachi was pretty distracting. The most that Naruto had managed was some heavy petting every once in awhile.)

The blonde pondered how he wanted to take her. She should be fine by now. He didn't need to be gentle like when she was pregnant (minus that one sneak attack by Suki).

"Think the couch is strong enough," she asks in amusement, glancing at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Not sure. Guess we'll find out. But if it's not strong enough I'll take you on the floor," he answers and joins his wife, straddling her.

"Mmm not sure how that'd work out. Rug burn and all," she says, kissing him.

"I'd make it worth it," he answers, kissing her hungrily, and letting his hands roam over his lover.

Suki gasps and squirms wildly whenever he touched her breasts. Naruto decided that nursing probably had something to do with that. He'd go easy on her there. (Much as he hated to do it. God did he love her breasts.)

"Promises, promises," she murmurs, her Sharingan activating.

That was when she was reminded of something. Naruto had a BIG mouth. He almost never shut up. His tongue was almost constantly wagging. Something that used to annoy her as a child, but apparently had been good practice for what he did next.

"NHHH FUCK," she pants and arches when she feels his mouth and tongue there.

She arches against him desperately. Lust was spreading through her veins like wild fire. The brunette frantically searches for anything to hang onto as the blonde lavished her with his tongue. The closest thing was his hair.

It did hurt when she grabbed his hair like that. But in the best way possible. When Suki got desperate like that, be it grabbing his hair or digging her nails into his back, it meant that she had lost control. Which Naruto took as a cue that he was doing something right.

Evidently, Suki had missed sex as much as he had. Soon enough she was soaked with arousal. The blonde felt her pulse against his tongue and heard her lustful moans and cries of pleasure, she'd climax soon if he didn't stop. He decides she was sufficiently worked up enough that he could get away with what he'd been planning.

He pulls away and ignores her protests, pushing Suki so she was on her hands and knees. He'd never taken her from behind before. There was something very primal about it that appealed to him. But he'd never had the guts to ask.

"Naruto why'd you stop," Suki starts to ask and then squirms at the new position.

"Do you trust me," he growls into her ear.

"With my life," she answers.

"Good. Then trust me, you'll like it," he assures her as he thrusts into his wife's, wet womanhood.

"Alright. AHH FUCK," she arches her back and bucks against him wildly.

"God I missed this," he bites her shoulder and starts slamming into her joyously.

"Me too," she pants out and moans.

Naruto was holding Suki down against the couch firmly. His teeth were on her neck as he continued thrusting into THAT spot. Fuck it was animalistic. Her head was spinning. All she could do was moan, whimper, pant, and yeah she begged.

Naruto was back in Heaven. Fuck how had he managed to go so long without being inside her. Never, never again. He came with a roar, Suki joining him. The rest of the night passed in mostly a blur of tangled limbs and moans. Unfortunately, the couch was a casualty. R.I.P. couch.

 **End of Lemon**

Meanwhile, Koharu paces. Dammit! The baby had been born. They were now back in the Leaf. Killing Suki would have been ideal when she was pregnant. It made he somewhat vulnerable. But now that she wasn't, she was likely back in top fighting form by now. Not to mention it was unlikely that Naruto was going to let his son and his wife out of his sight anytime soon.

"Well at least they haven't realized my involving in the poisoning attempt," she breathes a sigh of relief.

If Naruto ever found out, she was a dead woman. She had lived a long life. Koharu had very few regrets. Everything she had done, she had done for the sake of this village. Some might judge her harshly, but she knew the truth. The needs of the many, outweighed the needs of the few.

Naruto wouldn't see it that way though. She'd be killed fast. At least she hoped it was fast. If that Uchiha bitch got to her first, she shuttered to think of what her fate might be.

"This is going to be difficult. I will need to come up with a new plan and fast," she mutters to herself and takes a long drink of sake.


	17. Chapter 17

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the kind reviews ^^. They really do make my day. As always if you have any requests, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. I try to work them into the story, when I get them. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But it seemed like a funny spot to leave it XD.

Chapter 17

Suki woke up the next morning, basking in the afterglow. She shakes her head when she sees the remains of the couch. Alright, so maybe they tended to get a little carried away whenever they were together. But it was worth it.

Things between them had never been gentle. Well that's what happened when you mixed a wind affinity, with a fire affinity…she supposed. The flames would just rage higher and an inferno of lust would materialize. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now what was that you were saying about Kakashi," Naruto growls out.

"Kakashi who," she asks slyly and kisses him.

"That's better," he says and returns the kiss.

"Mmm for such an angel, you are a very jealous person," she teases.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I had said that about another woman," the blonde demands to know.

"She'd be dead, buried, and no one would ever find the body. But that's different," Suki answers without hesitation.

"And I'm the jealous one. Wait how is that different," Naruto asks.

"Because you are the Angel. I'm the Demon. I never said, I wasn't the jealous type. I just said it kinda contradicts that whole halo thing you got going on," she replies with a smirk.

"Halo thing," he inquires.

"Mhm. You know. You are always the good guy. The man who rushes in at the last minute and saves the day. I'm tempted to let them all know what you do to poor helpless furniture just to set the record straight. The look on their faces would be priceless," she murmurs.

"Shit! Did we break something again," he asks.

"Mhm. This time it was the couch," she answers.

"Didn't even notice," he states.

"I know. To be fair your attention was on me and not on the couch. Which is where I like it. Oh well we needed a new couch anyway," she says with a shrug, getting up, and stretches like a cat.

"Guess we should go pick up Itachi," he murmurs, but was tempted to go for a round two when he saw Suki stretch.

It wasn't his fault that it practically screamed, _Fuck me,_ when she moved like that. Sometimes he wondered if she did on purpose or if it was just a natural part of who Suki was. He decided it didn't really matter. The end result was the same.

"Are we bad parents for leaving him for the night," she asks worried about their son.

"Suki, we left him with Kurenai. She's a mother. Hell she was able to keep Kiba's ass in line on her team. I think he was perfectly safe," Naruto reassures her.

"What if Itachi thinks we abandoned him," she worries.

"I doubt he thinks that. Suki, he's three months old. His thoughts consist of, _"I'm hungry. I'm sleepy. Change my diaper,_ and that's about it," the blonde states firmly.

"You're probably right. It's just he's so advanced with his chakra. I can't help but wonder if his mind is the same way," she muses.

"We'll find out when he starts learning how to speak. Here," he says, handing Suki some clothes.

"Thanks," she mutters and gets dressed, along with her husband.

Meanwhile, at Kurenai's place she was currently suffering from cuteness overload. Mirai, her toddler, had never really seen a baby before. She was fascinated.

Itachi for his part, seemed rather pleased with the attention. He'd coo and raise his chubby little arms for Mirai to pick him up. (Kurenai was a bit nervous about this as Itachi was quite heavy for a toddler to lift…But she watched closely.) At the moment, they were both sleeping in the playpin, curled up next to each other.

A few minutes later, Suki knocks on Kurenai's door. The older woman opens it and smiles. When she notices Suki walking with a slight limp, she grows concerned.

"Suki, are you alright," she asks.

"I'm fine. Why," the new mother asks.

"You're limping," Kurenai answers.

"Ohhh," Suki says and feels her face heat up.

"We ah…had a date night," Naruto says cheerfully.

"Date night…well those are always fun. Come inside. Do you want to wait for Itachi to wake up? He's napping," she says and thinks, _Date night? More like fuck night._

"Well if he's napping, it's probably best to let him get his rest. If you don't mind us hanging out," the other brunette says.

"I don't mind at all. It's nice to have company really," she responds.

"Great! Hey, Kurenai Sensei, do you have any ramen," Naruto inquires.

"Some things never change," the red eyed woman says with a laugh.

"I have managed to get him to eat other things besides ramen, but old habits die hard," Suki offers.

"I'm sure. Well I'll see if I have any. Would you like anything Suki," she questions.

"Maybe some water or something," the Uchiha woman replies.

"You got it," Kurenai heads to the kitchen.

"Your throat sore from all the screaming you did last night," Naruto asks smugly.

"You are such a loser," Suki says and tackles him onto the loveseat.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says and kisses her, running his finger through her hair.

Naruto had always expected her hair to be well harsher. Suki had grown her hair out to several inches below her shoulders. It was mostly straight, but there were hints of the famous Madara Mane in there. Seriously how that man had time to do anything other than wash his hair, Naruto didn't know. But it was soft, like silk.

Kurenai comes back with the water and ramen. She shakes her head and tries to stifle a laugh. Newlyweds.

"At the rate you two are going, I don't think it will be long until Itachi has a brother or a sister," she says wryly.

"Maybe in a few months or a year or so," Suki says and reaches for the water.

Truthfully, she loved Itachi. She loved him and Naruto more than anything. But it felt good to be back to her normal weight and not having Naruto looking at her like he expected her to break at any moment. (A little bit of the pregnancy pampering she liked, but damn did he got overboard. Maybe he'd be more relaxed with their second child though?)

"Of course. If it's any comfort, they say the first pregnancy and delivery is the hardest," she states.

"Really? Well that's good to know," Suki muses. (Though she doubted it could have gotten much harder, she wasn't dumb enough to jinx herself by saying so.)

"Kid's not even a year old and already sleeping with a girl," Naruto laughs.

"Naruto," Suki hisses at him.

"I'm just saying," the blonde says sheepishly.

Itachi was sleeping when he heard big people voices. He recognized them. Was that daddy and mommy? He slowly opens his big blue eyes. Yes, that was daddy and mommy. He reaches out his hands to them.

"Looks like he's awake now," Suki says and picks him up.

"We should probably get him registered in the Leaf's citizenship base," Naruto says.

"Yeah," Suki agrees and heads off with Naruto to Tsunade's office.

"I was wondering when you two brats would get here. I see you brought the newest brat," Tsunade says.

"Granny Tsunade, don't call our son a brat," Naruto protests.

"Then don't call me Granny Tsunade," she scowls.

Suki shakes her head and lays Itachi on the desk. Tsunade fingerprints him. She muses that the kid definitely had Kushina's hair. Thankfully, he seemed to take after his mother and was quiet as she took the prints. That did worry her a bit. Hopefully she wouldn't cause the Leaf as much trouble as his mother had done, not that long ago.

"There we go," she states.

"Have you found anything out about who ordered the first attack and the poisoning," Naruto asks seriously.

"Honestly, we are still scratching our heads over that. I doubt they'd be dumb enough to attempt it now that Itachi is born. While Suki was expecting, she was at a disadvantage if they managed to get her alone. They no longer have that benefit," she observes.

"Cowards. Attacking a pregnant woman. That's the lowest of the low," Naruto growls.

"We'll find them," Suki promises her husband.

"Damn right, we will," Naruto says.

They head off with Itachi. As they were walking along the streets, villagers stopped and stared. Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, as he sees Lee and Tenten head over. It was to be expected. Of course everyone was going to want to see Itachi, just like in the Sand. He was the son of two living legends. He looks at Suki like, _Humor them?_

"Good morning friend Naruto and friend Suki," Lee exclaims.

"Morning, Lee," Suki mutters.

"So you guys really did have a baby," Tenten asks.

"Yeah! His name is Itachi. Whatever you do, just don't pinch his cheeks. He HATES that," Naruto warns. (He wanted to prevent his friends from getting soaked like that teenager in the Sand Village had.)

"Hello there, Itachi," Lee says beaming down at the baby happily.

Itachi blinks. This man was strange. His eyebrows were so big and furry. He had never seen eyebrows like that before. He reaches out and grabs them.

"Owe! He's definitely got the spirit of youth," Lee says, backing away and rubbing his head.

Tenten laughs and has a look. She smiles. He was so cute! It was hard to believe such an innocent looking kid had Suki for a mother.

"Well I think he's had enough excitement for one day. We should probably get him home," Suki says.

"Yeah. Catch you guys later," Naruto says as they head off.

Suki smiles and sets Itachi in his stroller once they get home. Hmm. Maybe the loser would be up for some training.

"Hey, you want to spar? It's been forever and I really want to stretch my legs," she asks.

"Sure. Why don't we make it interesting though," he responds.

"What'd you have in mind," she answers.

"Well a bet. I get to put the handcuffs on you. You win and you can pick what you want," he tells her.

"Anything I want," she questions.

"Yep. Fair is fair," he replies.

"Threesome with you and one of your clones," she mumbles.

"Wait what? Damn. I didn't think you'd be into it. I know I used a clone when we were at the Academy, but you never brought it up again," he says in surprise.

"I was too embarrassed," she mutters.

"Oh. Well deal," he says and charges at her.

"Mhm," Suki says and dodges.

A few minutes later, Kakashi and Sakura rush to see what the Hell was going on. They could feel the chakra spikes coming from the Uchiha District. Better safe than sorry.

"Wow," Sakura says, watching the two titans fight with each other.

"There is a certain poetry to it," Kakashi concedes.

"Even after getting married and having a kid, they are still fighting," the pink haired ninja laughs.

"This looks like it's just a training session. Suki was probably getting restless after being on maternity leave so long. If they really wanted to hurt each other, I don't think any of the buildings or the village for that matter would be standing," he muses.

"You're probably right. Holy fuck his Rasegan just missed her," Sakura exclaims.

"Yeah. Naruto knows how fast Suki is. He was probably counting on her being able to dodge," her former Sensei offers.

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura says marveling at their speed and ferocity, which she had never seen matched outside of a war zone.

"And here comes the Chidori," the masked ninja states.

Yep, right on cue. The sound of a thousand birds chirping is heard and the blue light of the Chidori comes into view. She hurls her trademark attack at her husband.

"Well I guess they aren't going to kill each other," Kakashi says.

"Yeah. So we should go," Sakura responds.

"Most likely. I'm not sure how thrilled they would be if they found out we were spying on them," Kakashi observes cheerfully and leaves with his former student.

Itachi watches his parents make the pretty lights. He wasn't sure how they did it. It almost looked like they were fighting. But mommy and daddy were laughing. So they couldn't be fighting, could they? Big people were weird sometimes.

Hours later, Suki won the match. Naruto could have fought harder. But he was really interested in trying out Suki's idea. Still he had to make it look good. She'd Chidori his balls off if she ever found out he'd gone easy on her. It was never a good idea to piss his wife off. Don't do it if you value your life.

It was a year later. Itachi was now starting to talk. Mostly his vocabulary tended to consist of _mommy, daddy, yes, no, MYMY (which apparently was how he pronounced Mirai's name), and hungry._

It was breakfast time. Itachi was displeased to say the least. This was the WRONG cereal. It didn't have any marshmallows. (Not that he knew the word for marshmellow at this point, he just knew sometimes cereal had a soft part that he liked.) He promptly shows his displeasure by knocking the cereal over. That would hopefully get the message across.

"ITACHI," Naruto cries and starts trying to see the mess before Suki say it. (She was currently in the shower and asked Naruto to feed Itachi before they headed off for the day.)

"What'd he do," Suki asks, coming out.

His wife was still drying her hair with a towel. She raises an eyebrow. Well it didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. The cereal was still all over the floor.

"What cereal did you give him, loser," Suki asks.

"Cheerios," the blonde answers.

"Idiot. He likes Lucky Charms best. I think he likes the marshmallows," she informs her husband.

"Wait, how can you tell," the blue eyed ninja asks in confusion.

"Hold a box of Cheerios by him. See what he says. Do the same for the Lucky Charms," she says, rolling her eyes as if this was obvious.

"Okay," Naruto says skeptically and holds the Cheerios by Itachi.

"No," he says, shaking his little head.

"Okayyy. Let's try this one," the blonde shows him the Lucky Charm box.

"Yes," Itachi states and grabs the box from Naruto, spilling it all over the table. (He reaches for his beloved marshmallows.)

"See," Suki says smugly.

"Well I guess he got my sweet tooth. He sure as Hell didn't get it from you," Naruto teases.

"Mmm looks like it," the brunette replies.

"Silly daddy," Itachi lisps.

"That's right. Very silly daddy. Guess he learned a new word," Suki muses.

"Up! Up," he cries out and Naruto laughs, picking him up, and putting him on his back.

"He does love his piggyback rides," Naruto says as they head off to Kurenai's place.

"MYMY," he giggles.

"Yup Mirai. Is it possible for a kid under two to get a crush," Naruto asks Suki.

"About as plausible as him taking out ANBU level ninjas while he was still in the womb," she says with a shrug.

"Good point," he mutters and they head inside Kurenai's place.

Naruto sets Itachi down in the playpin. He laughs when he watches Mini Itachi do the closest thing he could to a run, towards his playmate. Mirai showed him a new stuffed animal she got, a teddy bear or something.

"MYMY," he says and the two hug.

"'tachi," she says smiling. (Mirai had as much trouble pronouncing Itachi's name as he did hers, it seemed.)

"I have to admit, that is pretty adorable," Suki mutters and goes to join Kurenai in the kitchen.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind. What is it," the older woman asks.

"Our anniversary is coming up. I don't know what to get him," she admits.

"How about spa tickets for the weekend? I don't mind watching Itachi. I know Mirai is always happy to have someone to play with," she says.

"Really? That'd be great. Hmm yeah spa tickets. A romantic getaway. But do you think it's safe," she asks.

"Suki, need I remind you that your child was able to take out at least two dozen ANBUS from inside the womb? The better question would be is this village safe from HIM," she asks with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just hard for me to leave him," she answers, smiling.

"That's normal. You wouldn't be a good mother, if you didn't have a little separation anxiety now and then. But I promise, he'll be fine," she assures her.

They come out with the food a few minutes later. Suki takes her "rightful" place in Naruto's lap. She stuffs a grape into her husband's mouth, in hopes of getting him to eat something other than ramen.

One of Naruto's toads hops in carrying a scroll on its back. He heads right for Naruto. The blonde grabs the scroll and reads it.

 _Dear Naruto and Suki,_

 _I am writing to inform you that the negotiations between the Sand and the Mist Village went surprisingly well. So well that…Mei and I are expecting our first child next June. I thought you ought to know. The wedding will take place on the 25_ _th_ _of next month. I would like you to be my best man. Mei wants to know if Itachi is old enough to be a ring boy._

 _Your friend, Gaara._

"Whoa! Suki, look at this. Gaara's getting married and going to be a father," he says.

"Damn Mei really is a cougar," Suki says, laughing.

"I guess. Well women tend to live longer anyway," the blonde argues.

"Mei's finally getting her wedding. Hmm I don't know if Itachi could handle the responsibility of being a ring boy. He might try to eat the ring," she warns.

"The Kazekage is getting married," Kurenai inquires in shock.

"Looks like it. Damn Gaara's got game," the blue eyed ninja laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean," Suki asks.

"Well you know she's hot in a cougar way," the blonde continues.

"Do I need to remind you who you belong to," Suki says with a growl.

"Eep! Oh come on. I didn't mean it that way. Besides you are WAY hotter," he reassures his wife.

"Uh huh. Well I'm definitely getting those spa tickets now," she states.

"Spa tickets," Naruto asks.

"For our Anniversary," the Uchiha answers.

"Oh a spa could be fun," he says.

"Mhm. Just remember that when you are tied up," Suki tells him.

"Fuck. What did I just get myself into," he asks.

"Big fucking trouble," she growls.


	18. Chapter 18

Our Bond

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. Let me know if you think Itachi should get a little brother or sister soon. I'm leaning towards sister. Anyway please enjoy the chapter ^^.

 **Chapter Notation:** Suki gets her revenge for the Mei comment. It's not a lemon. But I'd say it definitely qualifies as a lime.

 **Curious:** At some point there will be a time skip to Itachi being much older. Let me know your thoughts on who/if he should have a crush/love interest.

Chapter 18

Suki and Naruto were now at the spa. They had booked a room at the hotel that was right next to it. The blonde by this point was convinced that his wife was some sort of evil Succubus who was trying to see if she could in fact murder him by teasing him to death. If so, she was well on his way to sending him to the Great Beyond.

"Awe come on. I said I was sorry," he pleads and squirms against the rather tight bindings that Suki had placed on him. (Where the fuck had she learned how to tie knots like this anyway? Actually on second thought, Naruto decided he probably didn't want to know.)

"Not good enough," Suki answers.

 **Warning Lime**

Naruto watches as his wife was currently straddling "his" lap Indian Style nearby. It wasn't actually him though. It was a shadow clone that Suki had created.

Suki rarely used shadow clones. It was one of his trademark moves. But she was quite good at it. The attention to detail would actually be impressive if she wasn't being the worst cocktease on the planet currently.

"Nhhh," she moans and arches back in pleasure.

Suki was straddling his lap topless, with only a pair of shorts on. Somehow this turned him on more than if she had been completely naked. Her back was towards him and she leans back, giving the clone better access to her neck. Oh and it definitely didn't help that his clone was completely naked and he could see Suki's hand on his arousal.

"Fuck you're evil," Naruto growls out from his position on the bed.

"Mmm that may be true. Your balls blue yet," she asks slyly as the other Naruto begins to slide his hand into her shorts.

"Bluer than the ocean. Come on. You made your point! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it. I was just happy for Gaara. That's all. Can't a man be happy for his best friend when he finds out that his friend is getting married," he whines.

"That is pretty blue. Of course you can be happy for Gaara. But being happy for Gaara does NOT need to include calling his wife hot," Suki growls out in jealousy.

"Yes, it is. I was stupid. I'm sorry, okay," Naruto responds.

"I'm still not sure you learned your lesson though," she says thoughtfully and has the other Naruto turn her around.

The real Naruto was treated to the sight of himself caressing Suki's breasts. His wife leaning backwards to kiss him. Dammit it all to Hell she was doing that thing with her hips too! That one that drove him fucking nuts. He was fairly sure that such a move was probably illegal in several villages.

"I definitely have. Besides, you are basically just using that clone as a sex toy. The real thing has to be much better," he says.

"I have to admit that it lacks your…passion. But the clone didn't call Mei hot," she states.

"Well she is! But come on. You know you are the only one I want. Besides, isn't this hypocritical? I remember the Kakashi thing," he growls in frustration.

"So do I. I seem to recall you took me on my hands and knees, on a couch. A couch which by the way, you broke. I think this is perfectly fair when compared to that," she muses.

"Which you fucking loved when I did it," Naruto responds.

"Mmm that's not the point. I'm well within my rights to make sure you learn your lesson," she continues.

"Oh believe me, lesson learned," Naruto says.

"Maybe I have been too hard on you," she concedes.

"Yeah," Naruto agrees, nodding his head energetically.

She banishes the clone and stalks over to her husband. Suki crawls on top of him, straddling his waist. The brunette then leans close and whispers into his ear.

"Can she make you THIS hard," she demands to know and Naruto hisses when Suki touches his erection to prove her point.

"Definitely not! Come on Suki, stop being an evil tease. Just untie me," Naruto tells her.

"Good. Remind me again whose ass did you spend years chasing all over the five nations," she continues and strokes him.

"Yours and it is a VERY nice ass too, by the way," Naruto bucks into her hand, desperate to get some relief.

"And who are you bonded to," she murmurs, kissing his neck.

"You," he growls.

"Good. Good. Who is the mother of your son and wife," she nips at his nipple playfully.

"YOU ARE. Now come on and let me out of this fucking knots," he demands.

"Mmm one last question and then if you answer it in an acceptable manner, I MIGHT be persuaded to unbind you," she informs him in a sassy fashion.

"You've got to be kidding me," he snarls in frustration.

"Who are you screwing into the mattress tonight," she asks slyly.

"YOU," he smirks.

"Good boy," she teases him and somehow manages to get the knots untied like it was nothing.

 **End of Lime**

Naruto didn't waste any time. He grabs Suki and proceeds to fulfill his promise of screwing her into the mattress. Thankfully, Suki had used a jutsu to soundproof the room. Otherwise he was positive that the entire hotel would have known what they were doing.

Not that he would have given a fuck. When they dealt with a teasing Suki, they'd understand. Hell as turned on as he had been, he might have given them a show. Yeah, that's how fucking crazy she had driven him.

"Mmm I should tease you more often," Suki says with a sigh of carnal satisfaction, the next morning.

"No. I don't think my poor heart could take it," Naruto says.

"Big baby," she murmurs.

"Maybe a little," he admits.

"Mmm well we paid for the weekend. We should probably check the place out. Otherwise we could have just stayed home in bed," the brunette points out.

"And that'd be a bad thing because," Naruto asks.

"We could do that any weekend. This is our Anniversary," she says and gets dressed.

"Good point. So where you wanna go first," he asks.

"The massage parlor," she answers.

"I like where this is going," he says and heads off with his wife.

Meanwhile, Itachi was back in the Leaf and napping. He was having a nice dream filled with Mirai and marshmallows. His two favorite things! Marshmallows and his best friend! But that's when he felt something wrapped around his head.

Koharu had decided that while Suki and Naruto were away it would be the best time to kill the demon child. It was bad enough that he had been allowed to be born. But she wasn't going to allow him to grow up. That would only end in disaster for all Five Great Nations.

She decided when he was asleep would be the best time to go for it. It was 3 A.M. Kurenai would surely be asleep by now. She could suffocate the vile beast with a pillow quickly. Then she would be on her way and dispose of the pillow case. Yes, it would be easy.

Itachi thrashes around. His eyes flew open. But it was still dark. He panics. It was getting harder to breathe. He was beginning to feel light headed. His survival instincts kicked in and he cried out with all his might.

"Stop struggling," she hisses at the toddler.

She should have counted on the demon child being able to use chakra. Suddenly she feels herself doused heavily in water. Kurenai heard the cry of Itachi and came running.

Dammit. Koharu was forced to make a run for it. That demon had nine lives. If she didn't know better she'd assume his father had a cat demon inside of him instead of a fox.

"Itachi," Kurenai cries out in horror and yanks the pillow case off of him.

Itachi could breathe again! He hadn't liked that pillowcase over his head. He hadn't liked it one bit.

He cries out, still feeling scared. He wanted his mommy and daddy! But Kurenai had him. Kurenai was nice. Not as good as having his mommy there, but she took good care of him. And when he saw Kurenai, it meant MYMY was nearby. He hiccups and is soothed by the Jonin.

Suki was laying down on the massage table. They had elected to enjoy the Lovers' Massage Special over having professionals do it. They both knew that they were far too jealous to actually allow someone else to touch their spouse so "intimately."

"Mmm that feels great," Suki purrs.

"Good remember that the next time you decide to be an evil tease. It's better to be touched than tease, isn't it," he asks.

"Mmm I liked teasing you. But you are right, this is better," she replies and closes her eyes in bliss.

"Sir, Madam," one of the massage therapists says and heads over carrying a scroll.

"Yeah," Naruto asks.

"This just came from you. It was stamped emergency," he says handing Naruto the scroll.

 _Dear Naruto and Suki,_

 _Please come back to the Leaf as soon as you can. There was another attempt on Itachi's life. He's fine. I got there before the attacker could finish him off. I will be waiting. Do not feel guilty about this. It's likely they would have attacked anyway._

 _Anxiously awaiting your return, Kurenai_

"Someone tried to kill him, AGAIN," Suki cries out in horror.

They were horrible parents! They had left their son alone! The would be assassin had taken advantage of that. Itachi could have died!

"Suki, it's not our fault. He's okay. We'll be back before nightfall. Come on, we gotta get going," naruto tries his best to reassure his panicking wife.

"Yes," Suki dresses and flits off to their room.

She packed so quickly, that she was just a blur moving around that room. Naruto was equally as swift. They set off for the Leaf. They didn't stop to eat, rest, or even use the bathroom once. They made it home in record time!

Once they get there, Suki immediately grabs Itachi and holds him tightly to her chest. Naruto couldn't make out everything she said. He caught bits and pieces though. _My baby! I'm so sorry! I'll never leave you again!_

Naruto soon joins his wife's side and looks down at their son. He seemed alright. You never would have guessed that only hours ago, there had been an attempt on his life.

The poor thing. He wasn't even two year and there had already been at least three assassination attempts. Two of which had happened while he was in the womb. They never should have let their guard down. Someone clearly wanted their son dead and badly. He just couldn't understand why. Was it because of Kurama? Was it because of the Sharingan? Maybe it was just someone who held a grudge against him and/or Suki.

"Kurenai, did you get a look at the attacker," Naruto asks desperately. (He was going to kill whoever was responsible for this. He had had enough of these attacks on his family!)

"I'm sorry. They fled so quickly. But Itachi must have hit them with water. There are soaked foot prints in the carpet. I made a mold. So now at least we have their shoe size and what type of shoes they wear. Well at least the type of shoes they wore tonight," she offers.

"It's better than nothing. Thank you. Kurenai, you probably saved our son's life. I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you," Suki begins, her voice filled with gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me. You'd do the same for me. Besides, Mirai is very fond of Itachi. She'd be so sad if her favorite playmate wasn't around anymore," the older ninja continues.

They decided that night to move Itachi's crib into their room. Neither wanted their son out of their sight. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't whoever this was just leave their happy family alone, in peace?!

Weeks go by. They had narrowed it down to a few suspects, assuming it was someone from the Leaf. That was quite the assumption. But for the time being, Suki was happy to have a distraction.

They were back in the Sand. This time it was for Gaara's wedding. Mei had retired from being Kage of her village and was going to move to the Sand with her new husband.

Currently, Suki was inside the dressing room with Mei and her other Bridesmaids. Itachi was with them. Itachi seemed fascinated by the fact Mei was pregnant.

She was just far enough along that you could tell she was expecting, if you were looking really closely. But not so far along that she couldn't squeeze into her gorgeous dress. Which was likely a large part of the reason why the wedding had been arranged relatively quickly. (Suki understood this. She had to do it for her own wedding.)

"Prettyyyy girl," Itachi had said seriously as he touches Mei's stomach.

For him this was quite a reach. He was still after all a toddler. So reaching Mei's stomach meant he had to do some stretching.

"What makes you think it's going to be a girl," Mei asks and smiles down at Itachi.

"Girl," he repeats, nodding his head seriously as if to confirm his grand pronouncement. (Well it was a 50/50 shot.)

Suki tilts her head. Itachi seemed so sure about this. More sure than was normal. Something was going on.

"Itachi, how can you tell," she questions, not entirely sure what sort of response she expected from her son.

"Chalk-rawr prettyful," he answers.

Well Suki was able to translate that. He meant the chakra was pretty. What constituted pretty to her young son's mind was anyone's guess. Clearly he associated pretty with girls though.

"Wait he can see the baby's chakra. You are telling me that a child can see through my stomach? I thought it was the Byakugan with the x-ray vision," Mei inquires.

"…According to him that does seem to be the case. I didn't know he could do that. It is. Maybe he's a Sensory Type," Suki answers, a little disturbed.

"Your son is adorable. But he's a little scary sometimes," the busty Kage states.

"Oh believe me, I know," the brunette replies.

"Bad Itachi," Itachi asks with big sad eyes.

"No. No. You aren't bad Itachi. You are just very special," she says and picks Itachi up, rocking him.

"Special like pretty chalk-rawr," he says.

"Yes, special like pretty chakra," Suki agrees.

This seems to soothe Itachi. Soon enough they have Mei ready for her wedding. Suki had to say she was impressed.

Mei had spent her entire life dreaming of her wedding. It showed. She wasn't sure even her wedding to Naruto could match up to the grand event that was Gaara and Mei's. (She suspected that Gaara had given minimal input and was content to let his bride run wild when it came to wedding plans. Gaara seemed like the type to care more about the honeymoon than the ceremony itself.)

Gaara was waiting at the alter. He blinks. The red head had told his future wife that she could do whatever she liked for the wedding. He probably should have foreseen that she'd go overboard. Mei had always wanted to get married. But he didn't think she'd go this far.

He smiles when he sees her come out though. She was beautiful. Honestly, the Kazekage never expected to find love. He definitely didn't expect to find love with another Kage. But he was glad he did.

"Your son looks adorable," Gaara says to Naruto as Mei makes her way across the aisle and Itachi was toddling along after her, carrying the box with the ring in it. (Gaara had wisely nixed the pillow. He didn't want to be insensitive.)

"Yeah. He takes after his mother that way," Naruto says.

"The Uchiha is many things. Adorable is not one of them," the red head states in disbelief.

"She can be. You just have to pet her the right way," the blue eyed ninja responds cheerfully.

"I don't even want to know," Gaara says.

"Do you Lord Kazekage take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part," the monk asks.

"I do," Gaara answers.

"And do you Lady Mei take Gaara Sabaku to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part," the man continues.

"I do," she says with a smile.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Wind Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the monk decrees happily.

Shortly after Gaara throws the garter and Mei the bouquet. Oddly enough the wind blows when she throws the flowers and she catches it. Mei blinks and throws it again, this time it lands in the hands of a pretty young Sand Villager.

"Awkward time for a gust of wind. Temari, did you have anything to do with that," the red head asks his sister as he prepares to throw the garter.

"I swear it wasn't me," the winder user answers.

"Alright. Someone catch," he says and tosses the garter.

Someone did catch. It was Itachi. Everyone currently laughed their asses off. It was the most adorable thing. Little Itachi had the garter land on his head and looked all confused.

"I heard kids grow up fast these days, but this is ridiculous," Bekki chuckles.

"What a drag. Now we have to set up weddings for toddlers," Shikamaru adds his two cents.

Naruto and Suki shake their heads. Naruto goes and picks up his son, taking the garment off of him. He smiles and rocks him.

"Making fun of me," he says, scowling.

"No. No. They aren't making fun of you Itachi. They aren't laughing you, they are laughing with you," Naruto assures him.

"Not laffing," he mumbles and looks at Naruto like, _Do you really think I'm that stupid?_

"Oh yeah Suki. He takes after you. You used to give me that look at least three times a day when we were in the Academy," Naruto laughs.

"Mmm and about six times a day now," she adds.

"Ouch. That hurts, right here," Naruto says, pointing to his chest.

"Poor baby. I'll have to kiss it better later," she says dismissively.

"Yes, please," Naruto responds cheekily.

By this time, Mei and Gaara had headed to the dance floor. They were having their first dance as a married couple. Suki admitted to herself that they did look good together.

She was happy for the red head(s). Did Mei count as a red head? Meh close enough. Love was a beautiful thing. It defied all logic and wouldn't be extinguished. She knew from personal experience.

Later Naruto was supposed to give a toast. Oh Gods and Goddesses help them all. Who knew what the blonde would come up with.

"Well as my wife will tell you, I'm not the best with words. I'm better at using my mouth for other things," Naruto begins.

Suki feels her face heat up. She gives Naruto her best Madara Death Glare. The other guests started to laugh. But then they saw that glare and wisely decided to shut the fuck up.

Sure, Naruto could get away with teasing Suki Uchiha and live to tell the tale. But they knew that it was highly unlikely they could do the same. It was better safe than sorry.

"But I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you. I mean, who knew that Mei was such a cougar? But you two are good together. And you'll be one of the ultimate power couples. Just remember Gaara, that it's normal for your wife to threaten to kill you at least a dozen times when she goes into labor," the blonde finishes merrily.

Gaara pales at last part. That couldn't possibly be true, could it? Mei had her own bloodline. One that could kill a man with ease if she wanted. Fuck! What had he gotten himself into?

"I would never hurt you," Mei says and kisses his cheek reassuringly.

"You say that now. But wait until the first contraction," Suki warns.

"Uchiha you are just a more violent person than me. I'm sure that we have nothing to worry about," she responds.

"Alright. But fair warning, I'm going to say I told you so in a few months," the Uchiha woman says with a smug smirk.

"You wish. In a few months, you are going to feel VERY silly for saying such a thing," the older woman states.

"Oh really," Suki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really. Gaara is the love of my life. I would never hurt him," she volleys back.

"Wanna make a bet on it," the brunette asks.

"Hmm what do you have in mind," the bride questions and heads over to Suki to hear the potential details of their wagger.

Suki whispers something into her ear. Mei blinks. She looks at Suki in shock. The Leaf Villager nods her head as if to say, _Yeah I'm serious. You woman enough to take the bet?_

"You're on," Mei says.

"Great," Suki responds and offers her hand to shake on it.

Mei takes the Uchiha's hand and shakes. Everyone watches in complete bafflement. What the Hell kind of bet had just been placed? Gaara and Naruto both looked at each other like, _We are fucked. I don't know how we are fucked. But this won't end well._


	19. Chapter 19

Our Bond

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews guys. This has been my most popular story ever as far as reviews, favorites, followers, etc is concerned. In this chapter, there's going to be a major time skip and some payback. ;) Enjoy.

 **Chapter Notation:** Katsumi means victorious beauty. Oh and do not ever mess with a Uchiha's kid. Torture scenes will come with a warning before and at the end for those that don't have a particularly strong stomach for that sort of thing. Chapter 20 will probably be the last one for Our Bond. But if you are interested, feel free to check out my other stories. ^^

Chapter 19

It had been a few years after Mei and Gaara's wedding. Suki had won the "Labor Bet." It was truly amazing that the Kazekage had survived his wife's delivery without being burned alive.

Their bet had been simple. Loser had to tell the other their husband's size. Suki was surprised to learn that Gaara and Naruto matched in that area. Hmm weird. Maybe it was a jinchuuriki thing.

If she had a more scientifically curious mind, she might propose someone make a study of jinchuuriki sizes. But really it had only been for a laugh. She had no interest in anyone else's "equipment" besides her husband's. Mei had been equally amused as Suki at the results.

Gaara and Mei had named their only child Katsumi. The name meant victorious beauty. It seemed the Kazekage didn't want his wife to risk another pregnancy so late in her childbearing years. Mei for her part seemed just fine turning all her attention onto her only child and Gaara did the same.

Mirai was now seven, Itachi was five, and Katsumi was three years old. The Trio as they were often called were now inseparable whenever Katsumi was brought to the Leaf for a visit. Gaara came to the Leaf often to see his sister and Naruto of course.

"Make splash splash," Katsumi says to Itachi.

"Okay," he chirps merrily.

They were at the lake. It was a beautiful summer day. "Splash Splash" as Katsumi called it simply meant Itachi created a giant water slide.

Gaara hadn't been too thrilled about this concept at first. But there were several Jonin and higher ranking ninjas around. If something happened, he was positive they could rescue her. That and Katsumi had inherited Gaara's, " _Ultimate Defense."_ (Some restrictions such as Chidoris may apply.)

"How big can you make that," Mirai asks.

"Pretty big. Mother gets nervous if I make it too big though," he answers the oldest of the Trio.

"Oh. Well I guess you shouldn't make it as big as you can then. Your mom is scary when she gets mad," the young girl observes in as somber a fashion as any seven year old was capable of doing.

"Yeah. Very scary. Even dad doesn't really want to make her mad," Itachi agrees and nods sagely.

"SPLASH SPLASH. WEEEEE," Katsumi cries out as she spirals down the water slide.

"Your son seems rather popular with the girls," Gaara tells Naruto in a bemused voice.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that isn't antisocial like his mother used to be," the blonde muses.

"I heard that," Suki says.

Suki was about six months along with twins. So she had opted not to swim or wear a bathing suit. Why had they waited so long before trying again?

They weren't sure if there would be another attack. But they decided that four and a half years had been long enough. They couldn't put their lives on hold forever out of fear of what might happen. And now they were expecting twins, a boy and girl.

"Well you know it's true. You never hung out with other kids when we were their age," Naruto says.

"I had good reasons for not doing so," she scoffs.

"Yeah. Wow, Gaara your daughter is a little Dare Devil. Did she just cannonball off of the slide," Naruto asks, blinking.

"Yes, she did. She takes after her mother. Katsumi has figured out the sand will protect her and she can get away with being more bold than most," Gaara says with a sigh.

Sometimes he wondered if his beloved daughter had a death wish with all these stunts. Thank God for the sand. If it wasn't for that, he wasn't sure she would have even made it to her first birthday. She was an adventurous spirit to say the least.

"Did you guys see where all the sweets went," Kurenai asks and begins looking around for them.

"What are you talking about? They are right here," Naruto gestures at the picnic basket, which was full of food.

"That's a Genjutsu," Kurenai states.

"What," Naruto grabs one of the cupcakes and bites into it, only to taste air.

"MIRAI," her mother calls out.

"Yes, mother," she asks and tries to look innocent but there was now frosting all over her face and just a bit on Itachi's cheek. (Itachi had always been a neater eater than Mirai.)

"You used a Genjutsu to steal the sweets, didn't you," Kurenai questions her daughter.

"Maybe. But it's good practice for when I'm a ninja. I am practicing my Genjutsu," she states.

"Well she does have a point," Naruto says.

"You are such a loser. You shouldn't be encouraging her," Suki comments and shakes her head in amusement.

Meanwhile, Koharu paces. Not only had the demon spawn been born. But he had survived to the age of five. His powers were already formidable and would only grow more so as he got older. As if that wasn't bad enough, now the Uchiha woman was pregnant again. This time it was with twins.

She could not allow this to go on any further. If this kept up the Uchiha would have an army of super brats at her disposal. Hmm but how to solve the problem?

"Sleeping powder," she mutters to herself.

Yes, it was the perfect plan. She could just put sleeping powder onto one of the stuffed animals Itachi owned. He'd fall asleep almost instantly and then she could whisk away.

It was also likely that Suki would touch the toy as well. That would give her the perfect opportunity to do the world a favor and take her and all of her demon spawns out before they could take over the ninja world.

Later that day, she makes sure steal Itachi's favorite stuffed animal. (A stuffed T-rex if anyone was curious.) She covers it in sleeping powder that was the same color as it's fur. Yes, that should do it.

What she hadn't counted on was the brat recognizing her. He was makes a grand fuss, getting everyone's attention. Damn him. Damn him straight to the pits of Hell.

"Itachi, what's wrong," Suki asks.

"The bad woman is trying to kill us again," he says.

"What are you talking about," Naruto asks confused.

"She put something on Mr. Rexy. Something bad. She's trying to kill us again. She did it when I was little too," he informs them.

Kiba comes over. If there was something on the stuffed animal, his keen sense of smell would be able to tell. He was after all, nearly a dog himself in some respects.

"Kid's right. There's some sort of powder on this thing," Kiba tells the group.

"Bad woman," Katsumi asks Itachi.

"Very bad," he agrees.

"She try to hurt you 'Tachi," the little red head inquires and uses the closest pronunciation of his name that she could get at age three.

"Yes, lots of times. Very bad woman," he explains.

"No like her. Sand Coffin," Katsumi says and closes her fist.

Soon enough sand begins to surround the elderly council member. Well Katsumi was very much daddy's little girl. Suki asks her to stop. They had to make sure she was properly punished and Sand Coffin was too "nice" for her.

"She try to hurt 'Itachi and you," Katsumi says.

"Yes. We'll make her pay. She won't be able to do that ever again," Suki promises.

"Promise," the red head asks.

"Yes, I promise," the brunette tells her.

"Cross your heart," the little girl asks and Mirai apparently hits Koharu with some sort of Genjutsu.

Whatever the seven year old had sent at her, was enough to cause the old woman to start screaming. Kurenai was a master at Genjutsu. It looked like her daughter was as well.

"You deserve worse," Mirai informs her with a tone that was far colder than a child of seven years should have been able to manage.

"That's my girl," Gaara says recognizing the Sand Coffin with pride.

"OUR girl," Mei corrects him.

"Yes, that's our daughter," he says smugly.

"Gaara can you cuff this bitch? I'm taking her to see Ibiki. I hope for her sake that Itachi is wrong about her being the one responsible for the attacks. Otherwise, I don't give a fuck how old she is. I will make her pay," Naruto growls in a way that sounded more animal than man.

"You got it," Gaara says and forms sand handcuffs.

They quickly head the Intelligence Unit. Ibiki had to admit this was a first. He'd never seen so many children in the Interrogation room before. It was more than a bit unsettling to be honest.

"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on," he asks and waits for an explanation.

"Itachi believes that Koharu is the one responsible for the attempts on his life, Suki's life, and now the twins as well," Mei politely summarizes the situation for the man.

"He's accusing a councilwoman of trying to murder a pregnant woman and children multiple times," the interrogator asks in disbelief.

"She did it," Itachi insists stubbornly.

"Well I'll see what I can find out. Maybe the kid is just confused," he offers having a hard time believing such an honored citizen of the Leaf would do something so horrific.

"Thank you," Suki says.

"You might wanna get the kids out of here. This isn't going to be pretty," he warns.

They leave the room. It didn't take long for screams of agony and desperate pleas were heard. The middle aged ninja was never one to display mercy though. He would get to the bottom of this. This after all was his job. He always had got to the truth sooner or later.

A few hours later, he goes to find Suki and Naruto. This wouldn't end well. This was going to be vicious. Even Ibiki was shuddering at the possibilities. The power couple of the Leaf were well known as doting, overprotective parents. He almost felt sorry for Koharu.

"It appears your son was correct. She plotted his death at least three times, as well as Suki's and in this most recent attempt the twins," he informs them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH," Naruto takes off running towards the interrogation room and Suki bolts after him.

"Naruto, as much as I'd love to slit her throat right now, I have a better idea," Suki tells him.

"What do you have in mind," the blonde asks.

"You my love are an amateur when it comes to torture and sadism. Fortunately, you have me. I'm an expert in both," she says and takes his hand, leading him outside to the village square.

Suki uses a jutsu to amplify her voice like a microphone would. That would get everyone's attention quickly. She was sure of it.

"An execution is going to take place tomorrow at Noon. Koharu has just been found guilty of no less than three accounts of attempted murder of myself, our oldest son, and the children that I am now carrying," she states.

"WHAT," all the Leaf Villagers currently within hearing distance, turn around when they heard that.

"She said that bitch tried to kill my family and wife. So tomorrow she's going to pay for her crimes against my family," Naruto growls.

Oh this was bad. Naruto said bitch. If the lovable hero was cursing someone out, it had to be true. How could Koharu attempt to kill a pregnant woman? Sure she had gone to extremes in the past to protect their village but she had never done anything that evil before.

"If you do not believe us, feel free to ask Ibiki. But tomorrow she dies," Suki says and walks back to their son with her husband.

Suki goes to speak with Koharu who was currently restrained. She wanted the bitch to suffer and she would. If there was one thing that Suki was good at, it was torture. She had learned from the best, the Sound Village.

"All those years of service and your reputation will be shattered just like that. The only thing anyone is going to remember you for is the fact you tried to kill unborn children and a child not even old enough to be in the Academy. You won't even have a legacy to console yourself with in Hell," she says and snaps her fingers to prove her point.

"BITCH," Koharu snarls at her.

"Yes, I am. But I'm going to be the bitch that is still breathing in after the next 24 hours pass. You forgot one thing about me," Suki says grabbing her by the neck and slamming her onto the wall.

"And it's the most important thing of all. I'm a survivor. I'm not that easy to kill and neither are any of my children. You should ask those two dozen ANBUS that Itachi killed about that," she snarls.

"Your death is going to be public. I know your reputation is what matters most to you. It will be too fast for us. But I'm sure that Suki knows how to prolong your agony with the tsukuyomi," Naruto says, as he walks into the room and soon joins his wife at her side.

"Look at what she's done to you. She's corrupted you so badly that you are going to kill an old woman publicly. Don't you understand that she's evil," Koharu pleads.

"Oh she's not making me do this. No one touches my family. We are going to make you suffer," he growls at her.

"Mmm for once, he's right," Suki says, kissing her husband on the cheek and walks off with him.

"Suki, I know that you saw some twisted stuff go on in the Sound," Naruto says.

"Mhm, I did," she replies.

"You have my permission to go full psychotic bitch on her ass," the blonde tells her.

"That's cute. You actually think that I needed your permission. But I'm so glad you aren't going to fight me on this. She deserves to suffer for everything she's tried to do to us and our family," Suki laughs and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well you know what I meant," Naruto says.

"This is going to be fun. I haven't tortured anyone in awhile," she muses.

"Suki, you're a little sadistic sometimes. It's a bit scary. But in this case, I'm glad you are," the blonde informs her.

 **Warning Torture Scene (Payback is a Suki/bitch)**

Naruto's wife was probably more than a little evil. He'd always known that Suki had a dark side. But he didn't know that she was capable of such…creativity or that her medical knowledge of the human body was so extensive.

The night before, Suki had put Koharu in her tsukuyomi. The blonde ninja wasn't sure exactly what went on last night. But he knew whatever it was, was more than enough to make the elderly woman vomit several times, smash her head against the wall, and even try to bite her hands off to get out of her chains. So he imagined that Suki went all out.

"I wonder what they did to her," one of the people in the crowd mutters and is aghast at the old woman's condition.

Word had spread like wildfire. The entire Leaf Village had heard about the planned execution. The evidence that had been presented by Ibiki was irrefutable. They had won the right to execute her in whatever manner they saw fit. Suki had a flare for the dramatic though and it showed. It was always the quiet ones that would fuck your world up.

Koharu is led onto the stage. Her normally pristine robes were covered in her vomit, blood, and in some places torn where she had tried to bite through her sleeves to remove her hands and the cuffs. This was a far cry from the composed councilwoman that the Leaf Village had known for decades. She looked like a completely different person. Koharu was almost unrecognizable to everyone.

"Naruto, remember how you told me that I used to antisocial," Suki begins an a deceptively casual tone.

"Yeah, why," he asks.

"Well you are right. I really should make more of an effort to get involved with the community. For those who would like, boxes filled with items you can throw at this would be child killer, have been provided all around the square. Have fun. Naruto and I will be sending her straight to Hell inside her mind," Suki says and activates the tsukuyomi.

It turned out the boxes had rocks, fruits, vegetables, and even some minor weapons. These consisted of needles, kunais, and throwing stars. His wife was nothing if not attentive to detail. Amazing what she could come up with in less than twenty-four hours.

"Mmm I think starting with skinning her alive seems like a good place to start," Suki offers.

Naruto was too far gone though. His fingernails had become more like claws and he slashes at her in nonvital spots. He wanted her death slow and painful, even if it was only in Suki's temporary world.

"Or that works," Suki agrees and slams her foot into the woman's back, crushing it.

"Nice one," Naruto says hearing the old woman cry out in pain from that kick.

"Thanks, I try," Suki sends her fist flying straight through the woman's shoulder.

Suki, mind if I borrow your sword," Naruto asks.

"Here," she tosses it to him.

"Thanks," Naruto says and practices his swordplay.

Naruto had never used a sword before as far as Suki new. But he was getting a lot of practice now. Judging by the number of screams he was eliciting from Koharu, he was doing well for a beginner.

Eventually though, Suki releases the jutsu. She looks around and was pleased to see that most of the villagers had decided to be outraged on their heroes behalf or outraged that Koharu would try to kill children enough to use the items in the boxes.

The results were rather brutal. Koharu was bleeding to death slowly. Her skin had been shredded by needles and other weapons in some places. In others she was completely covered by the remains of various fruits and vegetables.

Her eyes were glazed over and drool was coming out of her mouth. Suki remembered when Itachi had used that jutsu on her and could relate. But that bitch had tried to steal her second family. She deserved it.

 **End of Torture Scene**

"'Tachi," Katsumi asks.

"Yes, let's do it," he agrees.

"SAND COFFIN," the three year old shouts.

"WATERFALL OF BLOOD," the five year old says.

"NIGHTMARE MADNESS," Mirai chimes in.

The villagers in the square blink. The only one of those attacks they recognized was the Sand Coffin. But they all knew what that meant. Fortunately, Gaara grabs Katsumi and stops her. He wasn't going to have his daughter be a killer before her she was even a student at the Sand Academy.

"MIRAI, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW," Kurenai yells.

The seven year old pouts. But she did as her mother instructed. Nightmare madness was a Genjutsu she had come up with. All of a person's worst nightmares would flash across a person's mind for 60 seconds. It was her strongest attack currently.

"Itachi, stop your jutsu. I promise you that she won't be able to try to hurt our family anymore," Suki says gently.

"Alright," he says and Naruto could feel Itachi withdraw his chakra from whatever a Waterfall of Blood was.

"By the way, what is that attack anyway," Naruto asks his son.

"You won't get mad, if I tell you," Itachi asks warily.

"I won't get mad," he promises.

"Well…people are made up of mostly water," Itachi starts to say.

"Yeah," Naruto says, nodding his head encouragingly.

"Water is my primary element. I just summon the water to me and it makes all the veins and stuff pop. So they burst and come out like a waterfall…made out of blood," he finishes.

"Suki…did you hear that," Naruto looks at his wife like, _Our son is a serial killer in the making._

"Well you have to give him this much, at least he came up with a fitting name," Suki says and rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's all you can say," the blonde asks.

"What do you want me to say? He's a ninja. So what if his technique is vicious. Is it really any worse than what we just did," she counters.

"I guess not. It's just weird seeing kids use lethal techniques," her husband says.

"A little yeah. But no more weird than you hosting a fox demon inside your body," she says, shrugging it off.

"What are we going to do about her," Mei says gesturing to Koharu.

"Let her bleed to death," Suki answers.

"A woman after my own heart," the older ninja states.

"I should cut out her heart for what she did. But I don't think it actually exists," she muses.

"We beat the bad guy," Itachi says.

"Yep, you are right. We beat the bad guy," Naruto says and messes with his son's hair.

"We should go celebrate," he continues.

"Yeah. We should," Naruto agrees.

"RAMEN TIME," the father and son shouted together in unison.

"…Some things never change," Suki mutters to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Our Bond

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and to those that added this story to a few communities. This has been by far my most popular story. This is the last chapter of Our Bond. If you want another Suki x Naruto, **The Challenge** is also that pairing and I will probably add more of them later on. But be warned, Naruto is darker and more cunning in that one. Anyway, let's give everyone their happy ending here.

Chapter 20

"Naruto, we are going to be late," Suki warns her husband.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. It's not my fault this time! I swear. It was Minato and Mikoto," Naruto cries out.

Minato and Mikoto were their middle children. The two of them were fraternal twins and 9 years old. Minato had been named after his paternal grandfather because he was blonde. It really was that simple. Minato had Suki's smoldering black eyes though. Mikoto had inherited Suki's black tresses but her father's eyes. So Suki had named her daughter after her mother.

"What'd they do this time," Suki asks and raises an eyebrow like, _"Do I even want to know?"_

"They dyed my Hokage robes pink," Naruto whines.

Naruto had become Hokage shortly before the twins had been born. Minato and Mikoto were natural born pranksters. They had definitely inherited that from Naruto and not Suki. There was never a dull moment in the house, thanks to them.

"You're kidding me," Suki scoffs.

"No, I'm not," he presents her with one of his now pink robes.

"Uncle Kakashi says that real men aren't afraid to wear pink," Minato informs them.

"Uncle Kakashi is going to be in BIG trouble," Naruto growls.

"Did you find something less…colorful to wear," the brunette asks her husband.

"Yeah, I found one of my dad's spares," the blonde man chirps happily.

"I knew we missed one," Mikoto pouts.

"Alright. Alright. Where is Yoko," Suki asks.

Yoko was their youngest and final child. Suki had wanted to have an even number of girls and boys. She got her wish with her youngest child. Yoko was four and possessed her grandmother's red hair, but Suki's eyes and skin tone.

Suki had considered naming her after her paternal grandmother but decided against it. It would be too weird to be named after your grandparents and so was your bother. It'd be like she was married to her brother in some twisted way.

No thank you. Yoko would do just fine. She looked almost nothing like her father. But she had a very strong wind affinity. Sometimes Suki wondered if her youngest daughter might in fact be a living tornado.

"FOX DADDY," Yoko cries out joyfully and hops onto Naruto's back. (Suki sometimes could swear that girl could fly.)

"I found her or she found me," Naruto laughs.

"Uh huh. Let's get going, we don't want to miss Itachi's match," Suki tells them.

Itachi was now fourteen and taking his Chunin exams, just as Naruto and Suki had done all those years ago. He had wanted to take them when he was 12, but had been away on a mission during the first and second year he was eligible. He had made it to the battle portion. Not that there was any doubt he would, but it was nice to get the formality out of the way.

Itachi was with his team. Their teacher was Konohamaru. Which was weird because as a kid, Konoharmu had a serious case of hero worship for his dad. But he was nice and a good teacher, so the eldest Uchiha wasn't complaining.

"Morning Sensei, Kenji, and Leira," Itachi says pleasantly.

Kenji was the other boy on his squad. He was Kiba and Hinata's son. He had his mother's blue hair, but in every other respect physically was the spitting image of his father. He was also a major flirt. But he's was a guy's guy. Itachi enjoyed training with him and hanging out with him.

"Hey, Itachi. How's it hanging," Kenji asks.

Finally, there was Leira. Leira was the only girl on their team. Itachi wasn't entirely sure why teams generally had two boys and one girl. Was it because boys outnumbered girls two to one at the Academy or did the Leaf get some sort of sick kick out of trying to create love triangles?

"Morning, guys," Leira says.

Leira was Tenten and Lee's daughter. She had mercifully not inherited her father's eyebrows or hair. She looked a lot like her mother, only she wore her hair down and had black eyes like her father. Unfortunately, she had inherited her father's fashion sense. Which was now starting to get very awkward as it appeared that his female teammate was an early bloomer when it came to womanly curves.

"I know you will all do great out there," Konohamaru says.

"Thanks," they all say.

While Itachi didn't have a romantic interest in Leira, Kenji clearly did. He just tried to stay out of it. Kenji often teased Itachi about not liking anyone. The fact was that Itachi did like someone. She was just from another village. Star crossed lovers, he sighs.

Alright, so they weren't lovers. But she was only 12 and he was only 14. It was a pretty phrase and the thought a fitting one considering. Itachi wasn't dumb enough to try to become lovers yet. He'd settle for kissing. Hell Itachi hadn't even told her yet, how he felt. He was going to do that today though. It was perfect! All the Genins aspiring to become Chunin would be here today.

"Whoa, Itachi. What do you look so serious about? You are going to pass this easily," Kenji tells him.

"I just got a lot on my mind," he tells his friend.

Meanwhile, Suki, Naruto, and their other children had made it to the ninja versions of "box seats." These were seats reserved for Kages, their families, Daimyos, and their bodyguards. Only the most elite of the elite could sit there. You couldn't beat the view.

"Mommy, can we have snacks," Yoko asks with her best puppy eyes.

"Alright, I'll go see what they have at the concession stand. Naruto you think you can handle them all alone for ten minutes," Suki answers her daughter and asks her lover.

"Pft! Who do you think you are talking too! I got this stuff down," Naruto answers with a laugh.

"Mmm sure you do, Mr. Pink Robes," Suki replies dryly and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"Ouch. You see that? Your mother is a damn vicious woman," Naruto whines.

Suki heads to the concession stand. Only Mikoto and Suki didn't have a sweet tooth. The rest of their family, definitely did. So that meant mostly she was looking at candy items.

"Suki, is that you," she hears someone say.

She recognized him immediately as Eli. Dammit. Of course he'd be here. He was the new Daimyo now. His father had finally kicked the bucket. Hopefully he wouldn't give her a reason to Chidori his balls off in public. That might not go over so well when it came to PR.

"Yes," she answers and pays for the snacks.

' "I heard that you and Naruto married and had four children. It must have been a rumor though. You certainly don't have the figure of a woman who has four children," he muses.

"I'm a ninja. We don't stay idle long. Training gets rid of baby weight quickly," she informs him and sends him her best Death Glare.

"You are still on active duty," he asks as though this surprised him.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be," she demands to know.

"I thought most female ninjas retired after having children. I was aware that your mother did," he observes.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother as if you knew her," Suki growls.

Forget it. She was going to Chidori his balls off. To Hell with the consequences. She had been a "good girl" for years. Surely, Naruto would cut her some slack, just this once.

"I meant no offense," he says.

"I don't care what you meant," the brunette snarls at him.

"You seem most agitated. Is there trouble in paradise? Perhaps he has been neglecting you since the children came? It is a common problem in many marriages," he continues.

"Actually, we still go through furniture quite regularly," Suki says with a smirk.

"…Come again," he asks in confusion.

"He's VERY attentive," she answers rolling her eyes.

"Ah good. Well should you ever decide you want something better, you know where to find me. A Kage is impressive. A Daimyo is even better. I don't mind that you have children by him," he offers.

"How generous," Suki seethes.

"You'd have to divorce him naturally for public appearance sake. I'd divorce my wife. It was purely a political marriage and I've grown quite bored with her," he continues.

 **"Kit, Raven Fur is positively murderous about something,"** Kyubbi warns Naruto.

 _ **"You're right. Fuck she's pissed,"**_ Naruto replies.

"Hey, Mei, Gaara…would you mind watching the kids for a bit? The bond is telling me that Suki needs me," he asks.

"Of course," Gaara says with a nod.

"No problem," Mei assures him.

"Thanks," Naruto exclaims and uses the bond to locate his wife.

 _"I heard that you and Naruto married and had four children. It must have been a rumor though. You certainly don't have the figure of a woman who has four children,"_ Naruto overhears Eli saying to Suki.

 **"Oh that is a dead human,"** Kyubbi observes.

 _ **"Big time,"**_ Naruto agrees.

Naruto decides to watch. Maybe Suki would be able to reign in her temper. Then Eli asked about her if she was still an active duty ninja. Suki said she was. That's when he went too far.

 _"I thought most female ninjas retired after having children. I was aware that your mother did,"_ the Daimyo states.

 **"Uh oh. He mentioned Raven Fur's mother,"** Kyubbi says and actually winces.

 _ **"She's going to slaughter him for that one,"**_ Naruto says.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the furniture comment. That one was true. When he and Suki were together, they often got carried away. Furniture was usually the first casualty.

He stopped snickering when he heard Eli ask Suki to divorce him. Oh Hell fucking no. Did that idiot not know what he had been through to win Suki over?! Three fucking years of chasing her all over the Five Nations and even the Bond!

"Get the fuck away from my wife," Naruto hisses at him.

"Oh hello, Lord Hokage," Eli says with a smile.

"I hope he kills you and let's me play with the scraps," Suki says walking over to her husband's side and doing a hair flip.

"Don't tempt me, Suki," Naruto growls.

"Maybe if you make it look like an accident," she suggests.

"Suki," the blonde warns.

"But I've been a good girl for years. Can't I just once put my Sound training to good use," she asks him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You did that with Koharu," he reminds her.

"Fine, just one more time," she asks.

"…You are both fucking insane. You are discussing killing a Daimyo in public," Eli says utterly aghast.

"You see you are just a figurehead. I am the hero of the war. Suki is my wife. I don't think many would blame me for killing you in a fit of jealous rage. Then again, maybe I should just inform your wife of your advances on mine and let her take care of you," Naruto snarls.

"GUARDS," Eli cries out.

His guards come running. They blink when they see the Hokage and their Lord. They wisely back away. They weren't that suicidal.

"Looks like they are smarter than you," Naruto says advancing on him.

"This is for trying to seduce my wife and impersonating me years ago! Yeah, I figured out it was you, you son of a bitch," Naruto punches hard enough to send him flying back fifty feet and instantly shatter his nose.

"Is it wrong, that I found that incredibly sexy," Suki muses.

"Yeah. It probably is. But you've always been a little sadistic," Naruto answers.

"Guilty," she says with a shrug.

Katsumi had just arrived at the arena with her team. They had been on their way to get something to eat before their matches, when they saw the commotion. She recognized Itachi's mother and father. Being the daughter of a Kage, she also recognized the Daimyo. She blinks and watches the chaos.

Mirai had spotted Katsumi and goes over to greet her childhood friend. She likewise was watching the clusterfuck that was the showdown between the Daimyo and Lord Hokage.

"Isn't it romantic," she asks.

"I hope it doesn't start a war, but yeah," the red head agrees.

"I hope someday someone is willing to fight for me like that," she sighs dreamily.

"Do you think Itachi would do that," she asks.

"Nah. Itachi would murder the guy in his sleep," she answers.

"You're right," Katsumi agrees.

"And he'd make it look like an accident," Mirai tells her.

Mirai was already a Chunin. She had come to cheer her younger friends on. Not that they needed it. She was positive that both Itachi and Katsumi were at least Jonin level.

"Naruto…where are the kids," Suki asks.

"Oh I left them in the box seats. Gaara and Mei are watching them," he assures her.

"Oh alright. Let's head back. It looks like they getting ready," she says.

"Yeah. Good idea," he scoops his wife up bridal style and races up the bleachers.

"Naruto," Suki cries out.

"You know you like it," the blonde tells her.

"Not in fucking public," she sulks.

That got the attention of everyone in bleachers. The Leaf Villagers laugh, clap, and make some catcalls. The ninjas from other villages were shocked by such a public display. Most eventually join in with the Leaf Villagers though. They were acting like this was normal after all. So maybe it was.

"Are are you shy now," Naruto taunts her.

"Never," Suki growls.

"Good. Besides, I can't even leave you alone for five minutes without some creep hitting on you. Gotta let the idiots know you are taken somehow," he states.

"The fact we are married and have four children, doesn't cut it," she asks dryly.

"Apparently not," he says.

"You are such a loser," she scoffs.

"Maybe, but I'm your loser," he replies.

"Always," she says with a smile and figures, _Meh fuck it,_ and cuddles into his arms.

The announcer enters the ring. Everyone quiets down. A hush of anticipation fell over the crowd.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE COMBAT PORTION OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS. We are starting off this year with a bang. The daughter of two Kages and the son of one Kage and Suki Uchiha. Damn this brings back memories. I remember when it was Suki vs. Gaara. Maybe we'll actually get to see the end of this one," he chuckles.

"We really should have a rematch sometime," Suki says wryly to Gaara.

"Anytime, anyplace, Uchiha," Gaara answers with a smirk.

"HEY YOU AREN'T TOUCHING MY WIFE/HUSBAND," Naruto and Mei say.

"… It's just a friendly sparring match," they both say.

"Friendly, my ass," the other spouses say.

"Or maybe not," Suki offers to Gaara.

"Yeah, Naruto would lose it if I landed a hit on you," the red head replies with amusement.

The crowd goes nuts as Katsumi and Itachi walk into the arena. Itachi was like his father. He loved to play to a crowd. He would wave and smile. Katsumi was every inch her father's daughter, walking in a deadly silence. Though if one looked really closely, they could see a small smile.

"Now shake hands. I want a good, clean match," the announcer says.

They shake hands. That's when Itachi reaches over and Katsumi feels him place something in her hair. Confused, she brings her hand to the side of her head and pulls the offending object out. It was a white rose.

"Well… I guess that's one example of sportsmanship. For those of you that can't quite see what happened, Itachi just gave his opponent a rose," the announcer reports baffled.

"Uchiha, your son is weird," Gaara observes.

"My son is not weird," Suki scoffs.

"He's giving his opponent a flower," the red head points out.

"I think it's sweet," Mei muses.

"Women," Gaara mutters.

"What was that, my love? You want to sleep on the couch tonight," she asks sweetly.

"Nothing. I said nothing, my Angel," he answers.

"That's what I thought," Mei says with a smirk.

"Itachi, I don't get it. What's with the rose," she asks.

"Well…I thought it was supposed to be customary to give flowers to the girl you liked as a symbol of affection," he explains.

Katsumi blushes scarlet. Thankfully the announcer didn't hear it. Itachi had whispered so lowly, that the speakers didn't pick it up.

"So I was thinking if I win this match, you'd be my girlfriend. I know it's kinda a Suna custom," he says.

"That's really sweet. You are still going to lose. The fact that you are cute, won't save you," she answers.

"You think I'm cute," he asks.

"That's not the point," she scoffs.

"So…deal," he asks.

"Deal," she agrees.

"Well I'm not sure exactly what the two have agreed to, but some sort of deal has been struck. On the count of three, the match begins. ONE. TWO. THREE. GOOOO," he says.

"Naruto I demand to know what your son said to my daughter, right now," Gaara growls.

"Hey, I have no idea. Must have been good though. She actually blushed," Naruto laughs it off.

Katsumi immediately erects a barrier of sand. Itachi not one to waste time summons a giant wall of water. He sends it hurtling at the other red head.

Katsumi barely had time to dodge. The force of the water was having a slushy effect on her sand. Fuck!

The two circle each other around the arena. Both were moving so fast, that the audience was having a hard time keeping up. Itachi would send a water attack. Katsumi would dodge or use her sand to block (or at least soften the blow) and then return an attack of her own.

She forms a giant hand made out of sand, to grab Itachi. Itachi squirms against the hand, furiously. Then he had an idea. He breathes a giant fireball at it, eventually turning it to glass, which he shatters.

"Not bad," Katsumi mutters.

"Thanks. I got mom's brains and dad's…everything else," says.

"I feel like I should slap you for being a pervert. But I'm not exactly sure…," she says warily.

"Yeah, you should probably slap me," he answers and charges at her.

"ACK," Katsumi gets barreled over.

"Your son is entirely too aggressive," Gaara says twitching.

"Oh please, that was a love tap," Suki says.

"A love tap, he just tackled her," the red head says in disbelief.

The two of them are soon rolling around. Each vying to pin the other. The crowd was having a grand ole time watching the "Kage Kids" roll around like alley cats.

"I remember that game," Naruto says smugly.

"I always won," Suki states.

"What?! You did not always win," the blonde scoffs.

"Is that some sort of weird version of Leaf foreplay," Mei asks.

"Well for us it was," the Uchihas say.

"Oh for fucksake. Mei did you give Katsumi the talk yet," Gaara demands.

"Of course. She knows how to use the Jutsu and I told her no sex until she is at least a Jonin or 18," Mei answers cheerfully.

"Thank God," Gaara sighs in relief.

"Oh come on Gaara, he's fourteen and she's 12," Naruto says.

"You were chasing the Uchiha's ass all over the Five Nations at that age. I think I'm well within my rights to ensure that I don't become a grandfather before I'm forty," he answers.

"Well he's got you there," Suki says.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE," Naruto growls.

"I am, always," she murmurs and kisses his cheek.

"Well I have to say folks this is the strangest match that I've ever seen," the announcer says.

Dammit! She was wild. Katsumi was a force of nature, Itachi thought. He knew it was…underhanded. But he was fighting to win. He hits her with a blast of ice cold water on her shirt. That causes the red head to shriek and he finally gets a firm pin on her. He holds her down for the ten count. (A new rule that had been imposed a few years ago.)

"…Well that was unexpected. Itachi Uchiha is the winner. Lady Katsumi put up an admirable fight and…wow, talk about being a good sport. Itachi and Katsumi are now engaged in a rather animated kiss. Kids grow up fast these days," the announcer muses.

"Mmm I guess I don't mind losing, as long as you kiss me like that," Katsumi says.

"Good," Itachi says.

"Very good," she murmurs and both "Kage Kids" ignore the cheers of the crowd as they walk off, hand and hand.

"I'm glad that Gaara's daughter is less stubborn than you," Naruto msues.

"Whatever," Suki says.

"I had to kick your ass how many times before you admitted that you loved me," he asks.

"That's not quite how I remember it," the brunette says.

"But you were worth it though," the blonde says.

"So were you. You never gave up on me, even if it was borderline suicidal not to," she replies.

"That's Suki for I love you," Naruto informs Mei and Gaara.

"You two have the strangest bond that I've ever seen," Gaara observes.

"Maybe, but it's one that will never be broken," Naruto says.

"Mhm. Now furniture on the other hand," Suki trails off.

"Can always be sacrificed for the greater good," the blonde says with a nod.

"I don't even want to know," Gaara says with a sigh and smacks his forehead.

"My love, what do you think the chances are we will have red headed grandchildren," Mei asks.

"Considering he's Naruto's son and unlikely to ever give up…quite high," Gaara answers her.

"Good. I'm sure they will be adorable," Mei says with a smile.

"…Am I the only sane person here," Gaara asks.

"Probably. But love can be a beautiful insanity," Suki murmurs and kisses Naruto.

"But who needs sanity, when I have Suki," Naruto chimes in and returns his wife's loving embrace.


End file.
